


La Bailarina y El... ¿Forense?

by TeddyBearMoony



Series: A traves del Tiempo [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempted Murder, Character Death, F/M, God(dess) of Death, Human Experimentation, Non-Explicit Sex, Rock and Roll, Shinigami, Soulmates, Suicide, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearMoony/pseuds/TeddyBearMoony
Summary: Un universo nuevo, muchos años pasaron y conoceremos una nueva Angie, con una vida diferente y amigos distintos.En esencia todo sigue igual e iremos descubriendo como es que se produjo el viaje al pasado de nuestra querida Angelique.Universo alterno





	1. La Bailarina Buscapleitos

\- ¡Angelina! ¡Angelina despierta! Maldita sea... ¡Mira como has dejado el sillon! ¿Eres tonta?

\- ¿Que...? Deja de gritar, te estoy escuchando.

\- Mira el maldito sillon...

\- Oh... No me vende el pie, estoy muy cansada Chris, perdon.

\- Bien... ¿Que soñabas? Hablabas y te retorcias.

\- Fue un sueño muy extraño... No recuerdo mucho, se que tenia una familia y viviamos en Francia, y yo moria o me asesinaban, no se. Fueron años...

\- Eso explica tu parloteo, ¿Fue duro el ensayo? Estas llena de moretones.

\- Si... Ya nos armaron la coregrafia siguiente, sera Carmen, esta buena. Tengo sueño aun.

\- Bueno, es casi medianoche, dormiste suficiente. Ve a vendarte ese pie.

-... Compre unas cervezas, que Daniel no las robe.

\- Si si, adios.

.

Asi comenzo el ultimo dia de mi antigua vida, nunca imagine que a partir de ese sueño, descubriria un pasado oculto en mi mente y que era totalmente increible.

Doble vida, reencarnaciones, me veria seriamente perseguida por cientificos, dos forenses, una familia demente y un bailarin.

Y yo creia que ya habia tenido suficiente mierda en mi vida.

.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Es el ultimo ensayo! ¡Hagan lo que saben hacer chicos! ¡Mañana romperan la noche y se romperán las piernas!

\- ¡Angie! ¿Como esta tu pie? Vi que te sangraba.

\- Jack no vengas queriendo que te diga que si, sabes que no me gustas.

\- No te pongas a defensiva que me gustas aun mas. Eres mi bailarina, no puedo tenerte con un pie lesionado.

\- Es el dedo pequeño, se salio la funda. Nada que no haya pasado antes.

\- Oh, esta bien. ¿Comenzamos?

\- Despues de ti.

Era el ultimo ensayo de El lago de los cisnes, en la noche siguiente estrenabamos el ballet y ya estaban agotadas todas las entradas. Incluso se agrego una funcion.

Jack, mi partener, esta enamorado de mi desde... Ah, desde que bailamos Sherezade. Hace un año ya. Siempre quiere salir conmigo, es una garrapata.

El ensayo fue excelente, no tuve problema con los tutu, siempre hay algo que me lastima, una cinta apretada, un borde muy rasposo. Me parecio que Jack me toco un poco mas de lo que debia pero hay que mantener una cara hermosa, como bailarina debo mantener mi mascara hasta bajar del escenario.

Del estudio siempre me voy caminando, el apartamento queda a tres calles de aqui. Y como siempre, Jack insistio en acompañarme.

\- Que no, ¿No entiendes cuando te hablo?

\- No es eso, no me gusta que vayas sola por la 29.

\- No tomo ese camino. Adio~s.

Este chico es lindo pero no me gusta, no lo quiero, es mi bailarin y nada mas.

Mis ojos estan puestos en otro chico. Ivan Matvienko, ruso, le gusta la misma musica que a mi, frecuenta el mismo pub que yo.

Lastima que el chico esta casado con una fotografa. Pobre de su cabeza si me ponen a su marido como compañero. Se controlarme pero ya que sea mi bailarin... Implica pasar bastantes horas juntos, tal vez hasta un ensayo fuera de hora hehe.

Como sea, es hora de ir a dormir. O intentar dormir.

Esa noche no dormi bien, ya que en la tarde descanse suficiente.

Me quede pensando en lo extraño de aquel sueño.  
Solo recuerdo que era en un bosque de Francia, yo moria y escuche un solo nombre, Angelique. En el sueño me llamaba Angelique. Mis padres me dijeron una vez que mi nombre seria ese pero se arrepintieron a ultimo momento.

Me dejo un sabor extraño, como si fuera una parte de mi, lo senti real. Algo tenia ese sueño porque me quede toda la noche pensando en lo poco que recordaba, unas imagenes tambien. Habia niños y hombres, ya que recuerdo voces. Niños y hombres, uno de los mayores tenia pelo claro y otro pelo rojo. No logre ver sus rostros o algo mas, ni sus ropas.

En fin, ese dia era el estreno y debiamos estar temprano en el auditorio. Tomar la clase, ensayar, almorzar, probar el vestuario y seguir trabajando el cuerpo.

Es una obra muy bella, muy tragica pero agotadora. Por mas que no se note, interpretar a dos personajes tan iguales pero tan diferentes es dificil Por el hecho de que ambos cisnes tienen pasos iguales pero con diferente suavidad, el negro es mas brusco, mas altanero y el blanco es dulce, calmo. Todas las bailarinas sufrimos al principio tratando de no mezclar los movimientos.

Y no les cuento de que yo, por ser la primer bailarina y residente del teatro, tengo 7 de 14 funciones. El resto esta dividido en tres bailarinas y son 8 bailarines que rotan los papeles de Sigfrido y Rothbart.

Aa~h... Luego de esto me internare en el pub con Chis y los chicos, quiero dejar de oir esta musica que me traba el cerebro.

.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Excelente chicos! Angelina... Tu muerte fue fabulosa, ¡Mira mis ojos querida! Y tu Jack... ¡Perfecta tu tecnica y el ultimo acto! Vayan a cambiarse y mañana tómense libre, se lo merecen.

\- Gracias, Anne.

\- Gracias señora, nos vemos.

Que falsa... En los ensayos me grita y aqui me dice que fui excelente. Me puso pasos que odie hacer y discutimos, pero ahora soy perfecta, a la señora coreografa nada le viene bien de mi.

Ya son las diez de la noche... Me da tiempo de llegar al apartamento y tomar un buen baño. Luego iremos a Black Moon, si esta Tommy en la barra podremos charlar.

Yo vivo con Christina, mi amiga desde la secundaria, nos mudamos juntas luego de que impidiera que me fuera a vivir a Escocia, hace tres años ya, en enero de 2013. Los chicos, Daniel y Alex viven en el piso superior al nuestro, el de ellos es el 10.

Decidimos vivir en el centro de Londres luego de que llegaran corriendo a la estacion de tren y me obligaran a bajarme del vehiculo.

Yo queria irme pero ellos tenian otros planes y no han salido mal, solo que me he cruzado con mi familia y eso es lo que queria evitar yendome a Escocia pero Christina es muy cabeza dura, al igual que Daniel y tambien Alex es asi. ¿Como negarme?

La calle numero 29 es bastante peligrosa por los callejones que la cruzan, muchos estan llenos de drogadictos, otros son escondite de los mejores pubs, el Black Moon se encuentra en el segundo callejon. En la compañia nadie sabe nada de mi vida, Jack teme por mi seguridad al irme pero no sabe que todos me conocen en esos lugares, mis amigos son... Famosos por alli.

El portero del edificio ni me saludo, desde que le grite que no pagaria hasta que arreglaran los grifos del baño no me habla hahaha viejo imbecil.

\- Chris ya llegue, me doy una ducha y salimos al Blackie, ojala este Tommy en la barra.

\- Estoy aqui Ann, los chicos bajan en unos minutos, recien vengo de ahi. Daniel estaba con la perra de Katie, la odio.

\- Dejalo, es grande y sabe lo que hace.

Yo iba sacandome la ropa por el pasillo, total al dia siguiente podia ordenar el lugar.

\- ¡Pero el sabe lo que ella me hizo! Se lo he dicho mil veces y el maldito no entiende, ¿Que clase de amigo es?

\- Basta Chris, deja de joderme con esos problemas, no me interesan. El sabe lo que hace y punto.

\- Ush... Apurate asi nadie roba nuestra mesa.

Chris es una excelente amiga, cocina bien, es vegetariana por obligacion ya que su cuerpo rechaza la carne asi que sirve a mi dieta, y para mejor compartimos los gustos en musica, vestimenta, calzado y otros. El problema con ella es que es demasiado posesiva con nosotros, sus "hermanitos".

En la ducha analize mis piernas y pies. Piernas delgadas, blancas y con las rodillas destrozadas a moretones y quemaduras. Mis pies estaban hinchados, lastimados y enrojecidos, las zapatillas se aflojaron en el ultimo acto y no pude cambiarme y tuve que bailar asi, casi sin sosten de la punta. Mis dedos están entumecidos del esfuerzo.

Aun con esto, me consideraban linda. Pelo negro, ojos verdes, labios rojos de tamaño normal y piel blanca, altura promedio. Jack siempre resalta que mis manos y mis orejas son bellisimas, Ivan me dijo que mis ojos son bonitos y que mis pies son lindos, no se deforman al apoyarse en la punta.

Ah Ivan, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de mostrarte que me gusta de ti.

Cuando sali de ducharme me puse un vestido negro por arriba de las rodillas y de mangas largas, anchas en la punta y formaban un pequeño pico, unas botas negras de plataforma con unas hebillas y un tapado negro, con broches y como le digo yo, tela de peluche en las mangas y cuello. Toda de negro y maquillaje a tono en los ojos.

En La noche deja de existir la bailarina famosa.

Los chicos estaban tirados en el sillon, se notaba en la cara de Dan que habia estado con su chica disfrutando la vida y luego Alex, es tan callado que cuando oimos su voz, hacemos silencio.

\- Hola belleza de mi vida, ¿Como estas? ¿Brillaste con esos movimientos que sabes hacer?

La cara de Dan Y el movimiento que hizo con la cadera me indico el doble sentido que estaba usando el muy infeliz.

\- Claro que brille.- Repeti el movimiento haciendo que se riera y me diera un medio abrazo.

\- Por eso eres mi amiga, ¿Estamos listos?

\- Dejame agarrar otra cerveza.

Alex ha hablado. Las cervezas se van con nosotros.

Los vecinos deben pensar que los cuatro somos novios, todos con todos, ya que salimos juntos a todos lados y segun los demas somos "extraños".

El Black Moon es propiedad de un amigo, Thomas Griffin, alias Tommy. El fue un amante de Chris unas semanas pero nos llevamos tan bien que aun hoy podemos ir y tenemos cervezas gratis. Hace un año que no pagamos las cervezas.

Cuando entramos estaba sonando Deep Six, una buena cancion. Estaba vacio a excepcion de una pareja en un rincon. La mujer parecia enloquecida, se lanzaba encima del hombre y este ni la miraba, solo tomaba una cerveza y la rechazaba con el brazo. Creo yo que no la miraba, tenia una capucha enorme.

Estan al lado de la mesa de pool, tal vez provoque a la chica con algun comentario ironico sobre su exitacion muy evidente, si me decido a jugar una partida con Alex. Sera divertido.

\- ¡Thomas! ¡Hemos llegado a darle rock a este antro!

\- ¡Hey Dan! ¿Como estan? Alex te encontre un comprador para tu coche, le di tu telefono.

\- Gracias Tom, por aqui tengo unas cervezas asi que esperare un poco, ¿Chicos, que se sirven?

\- Yo quiero algo fuerte Tom, tu ya me conoces haha.

Esta Chris es una zorra.

\- A mi un whiskey primero, necesito calor y no esta mi chica...

\- ¡No la nombres!

\- Ya Chris, dejame ser feliz, me gusta lo que me hace haha.

\- ¡Daniel...!

\- ¡Basta Christina! Te he dicho que dejes ese rollo, me tienes harta, no eres su madre.

\- Uy Angie, para ti tengo algo dulce y rico nena, te prepare algo suave, ¿Quieres? Es sin duraznos...

\- Tu si me conoces Tommy, no como estas larvas que tengo de hermanos, preparame una sorpresa.

Asi nos quedamos, peleando como niños con Tommy, poco a poco comenzaba a llegar gente, hoy era la noche de homenaje. Le tocaba a Judas Priest, se le ocurrio la idea a Alex hace un tiempo mientras discutiamos sobre como las bandas hacian musica para vender mas y no para agradar y expresar, y ha dado un buen resultado.

Cuando Tommy tuvo que comenzar a atender la marea de gente que llegaba, nos fuimos a jugar pool. Tenemos una llave de la caja de fichas entre otras y podemos jugar cuantas veces quieramos.

Dan y Chris juegan por diversion, los competitivos somos Alex y yo.

Ese rasgo ha atraido demasiadas peleas con nuestros adversarios, ya que yo.. Hago trampa. Cuando no puedo lograr que la bola entre, le doy un empujoncito. ¿Como? Es un secreto.

\- Oigan, los reto a ustedes dos- Un rubio enorme, de barba y vestido de negro nos señalo a Alex y a mi, extendiendo la mano.- A una partida, el que gane paga dos bebidas y una ficha.

La cara de Alex me dijo todo.

\- Por supuesto que aceptamos, me parece un buen trato.- le estreche la mano y comenzamos a armar el siguiente juego.- Solo que aqui no jugamos con las bolas extras, solo lisas y rayadas. ¿Un bola 8 simple?

Podria ser mi oportunidad para molestar a la zorra y su amigo, me ha estado mirando mal desde que llegamos. Se ve que su amigo esta aburrido.

El chico de pelo negro realizo el tiro y emboco una bola rayada. Luego de tres bolas en buchaca, nos toco tirar a nosotros.

\- Muy bien, ustedes juegan con las bolas lisas. Es su turno.- nos dijo el chico.

\- Comienza tu, Angie.

Un "que caballeroso" se escucho de atras nuestro, justo la zorra y su amigo aburrido.

\- Veamos que puedo hacer.- Apunte y tire, la 5 entro perfectamente en su tronera dandome otro turno para tirar. Esta vez la unica bola que podria entrar y darme otro turno era la 1, y para golpearla debia ir a donde estaba la zorra y el chico aburrido. Que vida cruel.

No soy una facil pero tenia que reconocer que el vestido se me subia un poco cuando debia tirar, y si era para provocar a la zorra, bienvenido sea.

Aqui nadie es santa o un santo. Tommy lo sabe y lo asume. Dan, Chris y yo somos los buscapleitos del lugar.

Cuando hice mi tiro, oí como la zorra le decia a su amigo que no me mirara. Hahaha yo buscaba eso mismo, que ella se molestara y lo logre. Y si el chico me daba la opotunidad, podria hacer algo con el tambien.

El partido los dejo a ellos ganando, asi que les pagamos dos cervezas y una ficha. Fue justo.

\- Hey Angie... ¿Tu estabas provocando a la chica que esta alla? Desde que llegamos la estas mirando con odio.

\- Ella me mira con odio Chris, al parecer su novio no la quiere y se distrajo aun mas con el juego de pool.

\- Hahahaha es tu culpa por usar ese vestido y tus piernas tan perfectas, eres una perra. No logro ver la cara del chico, ojala sea lindo, tal vez tienes suerte.

\- Yo creo que habra problemas, cuando nos vayamos o en la pista. Algo va a hacer esa zorra.

El homenaje iba bien, todos estaban a gusto, cada tanto se mezclaba alguna otra cancion pero lo mas escuchado era Judas Priest, como debia ser. El dj, Jerry, es increible pasando musica, nadie se aburre cuando esta el.

La pista del Blackie es pequeña, ya que casi nadie de los que vamos es bailarin nato, el rock se salta donde sea que estemos, no necesitamos una pista. Lo que hay es una aglomeracion de barbudos enormes, chicas vestidas de cuero negro y alcohol. Tommy tiene prohibido consumir drogas en el local, para eso esta el patio trasero.

Luego de muchas cervezas y algun trago, ya no me daba el cuerpo, el cansancio hacia que no resistiera el alcohol por mas que Tommy me prepara tragos muy suaves por esto mismo.

\- Oy~e Tommy~... Tengo se~d...

\- Dame un minuto Angie. ¡John! Aqui esta lo tuyo, ¿Jessica bebera algo?

\- No, gracias Tom.

Un momento... Estos son la zorra y su novio... El chico tiene una linda voz y tiene... Dos aros en la boca ¿Son dos o uno? No, creo yo~ que hay dos.

\- ¿Que es~ eso? - la cabeza del chico se movio en mi direccion cuando me estire para ver mejor el vaso, pero la capucha no se movio... Hahaha es gracioso...

\- Agg Angie ya estas borracha...

\- No~p solo feli~z Tommy... Quiero uno igual al de el... Ahora.

La zorra... Alias Jessica, me quedo mirando con asco pero yo no hice nada malo... ¿O si?

\- Es tequila con naranja y granadina. No te preparare uno.

\- Ow~ eres malo~... Dame un licuado, tengo sed... Pero ponle vodka.

\- Nope, solo frutas para ti.

\- ¡Que le pongas vodka!

\- No, sientate ahi y callate.

\- ¡Que hagas lo que te digo, maldita sea!

\- ¿¡Puedes callarte!? Tus gritos me estan enloqueciendo, idiota.

\- Jessica controlate...

\- ¡No John! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como provocabas a MI novio alla en el pool? ¡Como una prostituta barata!

\- Chicos calmense...

\- Mirame Tommy~ ¿Me crees capa~z de hacer lo que ésta dice...?

\- Si Angie, eso y mucho mas. Te quedas aqui sentada hasta que aparezcan los chicos. John, controla a tu novia o tendra que irse, hoy recibi una advertencia por los ruidos y pleitos a la salida y no quiero que clausuren el Blackie.

\- No es mi novia, solo vinimos a tomar una cerveza. Quedate tranquilo. Jessica lo lamento pero yo me quedare.

\- Pare~ce que no arruine nada~... ¿Ves Tommy...? No soy tan mala...

\- ¿¡Como que no somos nada!? Y tu... Arruinaste todo ¡Todo se fue a la mierda por tu culpa maldita buscona! Mañana arreglare cuentas contigo John, es la ultima vez que me haces esto.

\- Adio~s... Ahahahahahahahaha.

\- ¿A ti que te pasa? Angie tu no eras tan caradura... Te he perdido.

\- Aw~ Tommy... ¡Te dare un abrazo! Por ser lindo~...

\- No, no, no. Te quedas ahi que tu quieres agarrar una botella, te conozco bien Angie.

\- ¡Mirala donde estaba la muy zorra! Nosotros buscandote en la pista y tu aqui bebiendo.

\- No se porque no me extraña.

\- Porque lo hace siempre Alex, siempre termina borracha.

\- Mi~ren quien habla... El señor... So~brio...

\- Angie vamos a casa, mañana tienes que ensayar y la vieja se molestara y volvera a ponerte una coreografia que odies.

\- A~y si... No quiero que la frigida esa me de una coreografia de castigo~... Lo odio.

\- ¿Que bailaras Angie?

\- Ahora... El lago de los cisnes y el mes que viene, Carmen. Estan invitado~s todos... Tu tambie~n pero ve sin tu novia... No me cayo muy bien... Juro que hare que se desmayen... Son muy se~xys todos esos movimientos...   
\- Angie no molestes, como ves John, es pequeña pero energetica.

\- Esta bien, compensa el tamaño.

Este tipo... Desde que se fue la tipa me mira fijo... ¿Que quiere? ¿Le gusto? Ay ahora no... Me quiero ir a dormir. Le dire a Dan si me lleva en la espalda asi no tengo que... Caminar.

\- Da~n... ¿Me llevas a casa? Estoy cansada. Chri~s, Alex, apuren que nos va~mos... Quiero dormir.

\- Bueno Tommy, nos vemos otro dia y ya sabes, cuenta con nosotros si Nick falta de nuevo.

\- Gracias Dan, por suerte hoy solo se vendieron cervezas, muy poco tragos vendi, y casi todos los tomo Angie.

\- ¡Mentiroso!

\- Si Tommy, llamanos y te ayudamos aqui, conocemos todos los precios ya.

\- Gracias Alex, vayan que la loca esa se desmayara de sueño.

\- Adios lindo~ Adios desconocido~

\- Adios Angie, adios.

\- Descansa Tommy.

\- Y tu Chris. Pst, John... ¡Hey John! Vuelve al planeta hahahaha ¿Has visto algo que te gusto? Con esa capucha dudo que hayas visto algo.

\- Tuve que recortar mi cabello, aun no me acostumbro. Vi algo si... Esa chica, ¿Angie, puede ser? Se me hace conocida.

\- Bueno, la canción te hizo efecto, ¿No? _In the dead of night, love bites, love bites_ haha asi como la ves es la primer bailarina del Ballet de Londres, es famosa.

\- Conozco muy poco de ballet, pero me dare una vuelta el siguiente mes a ver si es tan sexy como dice serlo. Y te aseguro que hace años que el amor no me muerde, me vacune contra el.

\- Te aseguro que si lo dice, asi sera. Deberías dejar que te muerda, te esta haciendo falta amigo. Muestrame ese cabello, nunca dejare de pensar que lo tiñes.

\- Que es mi color natural... Hasta mis pestañas son a tono. Mira, me quedo un lado mas largo que otro.

\- Pareces Gerard Way, pintalo de rojo y listo. ¿Por qué tuviste que cortarlo?

\- No hay chance de teñirlo. Me salpico cloroformo y lo quemo, fue extraño. Por cierto, sabias que...

.

Wow la noche fue larga pero no me quedo resaca, creo que puedo seguir el ensayo muy bien sin llevarme un llamado de atencion.

Por suerte mi siguiente función es en tres días, aunque debo seguir ensayando y tomando las clases, maldita vida.

Hoy debería pagar los alquileres, ire al apartamento de los chicos a ver si me dejaron la plata.

En las escaleras se me fue la vida, nunca me costo tanto subirlas. Mis pobres pies me piden descanso.

El apartamento de los chicos estaba cerrado, asi que deberian estar trabajando o durmiendo.

No entrare que tal vez esta Alex con alguna chica o Katie se quedo a domir aquí... Brrr no quiero ver una escenita de amor otra vez.

Con mi cara de nada, me puse la capuche de la campera, baje hasta el primer piso y me fui a comprar unas cosas para hacer en el almuerzo. Me olvide de decirles a los chicos que hoy era mi dia libre. Yo misma lo habia olvidado y recien lo estoy notando.

La señora que atiende el mercado me mira extraño pero como nunca le hable mal, no le queda otra que tratarme bien.

En la esquina del mercado habia una conmocion de gente, ambulancias y policias. No tenia ganas de ver asi que esquive a la multitud y me meti en el local.

\- A ver, cereales de miel, cereales de frutilla, de avena, de chocolate ¿Por qué no hay de manzana?

\- Tal vez por tu altura, preciosa.

Una mano se alzo por encima de mi cabeza y agarro una caja de mis cereales favoritos. Era un chico alto, de pelo oscuro y vestido con ¿Una campera del departamento forense?

\- Gracias...

\- Por nada preciosa, ¿Vamos?

Estaba acompañado de otro chico, alto tambien que estaba recostado a la estantería y comia una paleta de todos colores, de esas que les dan a los niños para que se callen. Tenia el mismo uniforme.

Antes de darse vuelta y seguir a su compañero, me guiño un ojo, un hermoso ojo azul mar.

\- Ya nos veremos de nuevo, Angie.

\- ¿Pero que...?

Hay que tener valor para halagarme en el estado en que estoy. Despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido, con ropa deportiva gastada.

El chico era lindo, o lo que llegue a ver. Aparte de ojos azules, tenia el pelo muy claro y cortado desigual. Mas largo del lado izquierdo que del derecho y un flequillo. No note mucho mas por la luz.

¿Y como mierda sabe mi nombre?

Compre el resto de las cosas y volvi al apartamento.

Cuando sali vi a los chicos analizando algo en el suelo, de espaldas a mi.

Ni me detuve y segui mi rumbo.  
.  
.


	2. Penas y Posibilidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De a poco vamos conociendo la vida de Angie, su personalidan tan parecida a Angelique y sus costumbres.  
Tambien iremos conociendo a las personas que la rodean y los problemas que traeran. Los cuales no seran minimos.

Hoy es un dia de mierda. No lo se, simplemente quiero acostarme y no levantarme por un mes o un año.

¿Alguna vez sintieron que necesitaban a alguien que los abrazara? Alguien con quien pudieran llorar, gritar o reir sin culpa ni verguenza. De momento necesito una persona con esas caracteristicas o una botella de vodka.

O desaparecer de aqui.

Siempre me senti sola. Ninguno, de todos los novios que tuve me hizo feliz realmente a pesar de haber pasado buenos ratos, alguno llego a decir que me amaba y yo, sin siquiera dar las gracias. Nadie fue lo suficientemente especial como para provocar eso en mi, la sensacion que todos dicen que es calida, que te apreta el estomago.

Nunca nadie me hizo sentir asi, ni en sueños.

Tal vez en la noche encuentre a alguien, hoy nos toca ir a Danger y podre mirar algun chico lindo, ya que Tommy abre desde el viernes en la noche hasta el domingo.

Hoy cambiamos las noches de pool por baile y karaokes.

Y tal vez en vez de jugar con el corazon de un chico, puedo jugar con su cuerpo.

Ayudo a mi crisis el hecho de que tengo licencia medica durante un mes y medio. Casualmente una de mis zapatillas tenia unos cortes muy disimulados en la punta y cuando me pare, se me torcio el pie. El izquierdo, mi pie base, mi eje y raiz para bailar. Mi cuerpo se mueve en funcion a el.

Entre en panico cuando senti que perdia el equilibrio, por suerte es un esguince leve, logre cambiar el peso para no caer sobre el.

Seguro fue la imbecil de Jodie, me envidia por ser bailarina residente siendo mas joven que ella. Por su culpa debo usar una bota rigida.

He estado sola estos dias y un poco deprimida, conoci fases del dia que nunca antes habia visto. Y seguire sola hasta la noche.

Chris trabaja doble horario en la cafeteria, Daniel trabaja en una pizzeria y seguramente se vaya con Katie. Alex debe estar por llegar, trabaja en una tienda de instrumentos musicales y cosas asi.

A veces, los discos que tienen el envase dañado, los trae para mi, ya que solo a mi me gusta usar un buen equipo de audio y apretar botones.

Si, moda vieja pero no hay nada mas placentero que abrir un cd y ver el librillo.

Asi, escuchando un poco de The Clash, me puse a limpiar. Debia ordenar la casa, daba asco.

Retrase todo el dia este momento pero debo hacerlo, vamos Angie.

Anoche los chicos se quedaron a cenar y mirar una pelicula. La mesa del sillon esta llena de papeles, platos, vasos y botellas de cerveza.

Queria distraerme un poco, me desperte deprimida debido a otro sueño que tuve. No recuerdo nada claramente, solo voces o retazos de imagenes. Un hombre joven, por el tono de voz, me decia que me amaba, que yo era todo para el al igual que nuestro hijo.

Bien, parece que el amor de mi vida vive en mis sueños. Genial.

Si ya se, mi vida parece una comedia de cuarta. Es asi, me apabullan en la compañia, me embotan los sentidos los sueños extraños que tengo, mi familia es un cancer. Cumplo muchas caracteristicas de... Segun el diccionario otaku de Alex esto tiene un nombre pero no le preste atencion cuando me lo dijo.

Otro asunto... ¿Un hijo? ¿Yo? Seguro, no hay chance de que me embaraze.

Sin darme cuenta, le pegue a una mesa con el tubo de la aspiradora y el jarron de Chis, una enorme pipa, casi termina en el suelo.

Por suerte logre sostenerla. No dire como, no me gusta tocar ese tema, me trae memorias que me arruinaran el dia.

Lo unico que no limpie fue el cuarto de Chris, no me gusta meterme entre sus cosas y me da miedo lo que pueda haber alli dentro.

\- Angie... ¿Estas aqui?

Alex, apenas si habia abierto la puerta y me llamaba. Si fuera Dan seguramente hubiera entrado gritando y azotando la puerta.

\- Estoy aqui, pasa.

\- ¿Como estas? ¿Tu pie mejoro?

\- No, aun me duele. Segun el medico es un esguince. Durante un mes y medio no vuelvo a la compañia.

\- No entiendo como no viste los cortes si tu pruebas las zapatillas antes de ensayar.

\- Durante la clase estaban bien, fue luego del almuerzo que las vi algo raras pero como la obra tiene muchas partes donde no necesito las puntas, no le preste atencion.

\- Debe ser feo torcerse asi, de esa forma. Queria saber si necesitas algo, ire al mercado.

\- Voy contigo, siento que estoy hechando raices y solo hace dos dias que estoy aqui.

\- Vamos entonces.

Agarre el bolso con la billetera, me cambie por una remera gris con relampagos en negro, una calza a juego y nada de botas. Por hoy sandalias de plataforma, hace calor. Y obviamente, lentes de sol.

\- Iremos a Danger hoy, ¿Ustedes se suman?

\- Yo tengo... Un encuentro. Y Dan no se, tal vez vaya.

\- ¿Encuentro? Wow genial, suerte. Por favor no te enamores de una trepadora imbecil como Diana, Alex.

\- Hahaha tranquila, la conozco desde la secundaria.

Ibamos saliendo a la calle, el aire caliente me golpeo y casi me deja sin respirar. El clima aqui es tan raro que seguramente en dos horas estaria lloviendo.

\- Como sea. ¿Sabias que el domingo me elogiaron? Asi como asi, con mi resaca y todo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, el tipo me alcanzo los cereales del estante superior.

\- Eso es raro, ¿Quien fue? Quiero felicitarlo por su coraje para decir piropos, tu cara es linda pero asusta.

\- No se, fue uno de esos forenses que estuvo investigando el asesinato frente al mercado.

\- ¿Uno alto de pelo negro?

\- ¡Si! ¿Lo conoces?

\- Si, trabajo conmigo hasta terminar la carrera. Se llama Adam.

\- Adam...- El nombre salio de mi boca como saboreandolo. Me tenian intrigada esos dos, uno me flirtea y otro me conoce.

\- Si, es forense.

\- Que bien. Estaba con otro que me conocia, supuestamente. Me dijo que nos volveriamos a ver.

\- Se que trabaja con alguien llamado John pero no lo he conocido aun.

\- Vi que tenia ojos azules y pelo claro, estaba algo oscuro el local asi que no vi mucho mas, creo que la señora Larsen esta ahorrando gastos hahahaha.

\- Y el te conocia. Tal vez del Blakie o del Danger, ellos frecuentan estos pubs.

\- Seria bueno verlos de nuevo. Oye... ¿Que te parece mi pelo con este largo? Quiero cortarlo.

\- Sabes que no puedes dejarlo muy corto. Te queda lindo.

\- Si Alex pero me molesta y me da calor.

\- Tu quieres llevarle la contraria a tu directora, no jodas mas.

\- ¡Bien! Bien. ¿Que vas a comprar?

\- Cervezas, algun snack, carne y arroz.

\- Llevare verduras, vamos.

Debia llenar el refrigerador urgente. Al tener cierta dieta, nuestra pobre alacena nunca sobrevivia.

Esto de ser ama de casa me cae un poco mal pero debemos llevar el papel adelante.

Luego de pagar, nos fuimos hablando de lo que hariamos en la noche, mi pie jode aun pero con un vendaje estaria bien.

No les va a gustar mucho que yo salga con una lesion de este tipo, mas que nada por mi profesion pero tengo una vida, no me puedo quedar echando raices en el sofa.

Ellos me protegen mucho debido a mi pasado y ciertas caracteristicas que poseo, mi familia es el peligro. Literalmente son peligrosos.

Mis padres me odian y los chicos me han ayudado a sobrellevar eso, aunque nunca me importo demasiado.

Ellos son dueños de un laboratorio y de ahi vengo yo, segun ellos fui la investigacion mas exitosa y fructifera.

Mierda. Pura mierda de la mejor.

\- Angie... ¿Abriras la puerta?

Maldicion...

\- Si Alex, dame un minuto.- No me di cuenta de que estabamos en el piso, estos lapsus me atacan seguido.- Me quede pensando en lo que me decias de Danger, me asombro.

\- No me mientas, esa cara la pones cuando piensas en tus padres, ¿Has tenido pesadillas?

\- No, yo no...

\- Angie te conozco. No volveras a ese laboratorio, lo prometo. No jugaran mas contigo.

\- Si, esta bien. Gracias, en la noche les confirmo si voy a Danger, lo mas probale es que si.

\- Escribele a Dan. Yo vere a mi chica nueva.

\- Cuidate.

Odio cuando sucede esto, odio pensar en mis padres, odio que ellos sepan donde estoy, donde trabajo, con quien vivo y con quien salgo, todo de mi. De alguna forma siempre saben donde encontrarme.

Ya se me arruino el resto del dia... Una hermosa tarde desperdiciada.

Tal vez pueda pedirle el coche a Dan. Le escribire pero primero debo encontrar el movil. Siempre lo dejo en lugares extraños.

-_ Hey, me prestas el coche? _

_\- Uy uy, estas nerviosa no? _

_\- Dime! Sabes que puedo usarlo sin la llave, no me jodas_

_\- Puedes llevarlo preciosa, a las 22 lo necesitare, ya sabes para que_

_\- Espero que este limpio, gracias bombom!_

_\- Disfruta la ruta, preciosa_

Listo, solo debo tomar mi guitarra, el bolso con algo de ropa y los lentes. La llave la tiene el guardia del garage.

Asi, con mis cosas al hombro, me encamine al edificio de estacionamientos, en la esquina de la calle 20.

El coche de Daniel es... Negro, no entiendo de marcas, modelos y caballos de fuerza. No es lo mio, aunque se manejar muy bien y conozco todas las reglas de transito.

No me queda claro por que debo respetar un limite de velocidad. No hay velocidad para conducir.

Asi, a buena velocidad y buena musica puse rumbo a la costa, la asquerosa costa inglesa.

Hay un acantilado que es hermoso, hemos ido varias veces y la vista, a pesar del paisaje que ofrece esta zona del mar, es linda.

Puse en la radio una de las pistas de bateria que habia por alli y me puse a tocar la guitarra, la pista era I'm sick of you, de Iggy and The Stooges.

Asi me fui de este mundo, tocando y cantando algunas veces. Estar sola es muy necesario cuando el mundo te jode demasiado.

Alli podia dejarme ser yo misma, sin cadenas que me aten, sin miedo de herir a alguien. Puedo liberar el efecto que tuvo en mi la investigacion de mis padres.   
Puedo desencadenar el torrente de energia que crea mi cerebro.

Asi es, lo que hicieron conmigo, la tortura que llevaron a cabo me dio la capacidad de controlar, crear y mover energia. En cuerpos y objetos.

Algo extraño y desalmado, ¿No?  
Asi es como hago trampa en el pool, muevo las bolas para que logren caer en la buchaca.

Tambien puedo hacer otras cosas mas complejas pero de momento solo dire que siento a las personas, siento su... ¿Aura? Su energia, eso.

Aqui puedo dejar que esa energia fluya en paz, que se vaya con la brisa del mar. Es dificil conterme en la ciudad pero aqui es todo mas facil. Aunque hacer esto tiene ciertas consecuencias, vale la pena.

No hace frio, asi que hare algo que nunca antes hice.

Tirarme hacia el agua. Sentir el viento y el golpe al llegar al fondo.

Asi que me baje del capó y comenze a quitarme la ropa mientras los ecos de voces en mi mente aumentaban de a poco el volumen.

No se el por que, pero cuando libero mi energia y estoy por hacer algo "rebelde" o que de alguna forma pueda lastimarme, escucho una voz que se repite y se habla sobre ella misma. La voz de un hombre. Son frases que se repiten y se enciman, me volvian loca pero la costumbre gano y hasta podria acompañar con la guitarra.

Ahora mismo esta hablando. Me dice _Ten cuidado. Protegete. No puedo perderte. No permitire que te lastimes._ Asi una y otra vez, son dichas al reves, mezcladas, monotonas.

Cuando mire al fondo del acantilado senti algo acercarse, el cabello de mi nuca se erizo pero cuando voltee no habia nadie pero la prescencia segui alli, invisible.

Con un movimiento de hombros, termine de desvertirme y me prepare para lanzarme, despues podria subir muy bien.

\- A la cuenta de tres. Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

_Eres mi perdicion Angie..._

¿¡Que...!?

Apenas si pude tomar carrera y saltar como deberia haberlo hecho.

Esa voz... No sono en mi mente. Se escuchaba como un rumor pero era real, la oi perfectamente detras de mi.

Por culpa de esto, no disfrute la caida. Al llegar al fondo, deje que las olas me sumergieran, me golpearan y me quitaran el aire hasta que decidi subir, ayudada de mis habilidades, por supuesto.

En la cima todo estaba normal, el auto, mi ropa, el silencio, la energia en calma. Nada extraño.

Solo habia pasado dos horas en el lugar pero estaba bien, me sentia mejor.

Volvere y dejare el coche asi Dan se va con su chica.

La ruta estuvo tranquila, solo me cruze con ganado y autos.

Habia algo me hacia cosquillas, no me alarmaba porque se sentia en calma pero la presencia esa continuaba detras de mi, me erizaba la piel pero yo ya lo habia sentido a eso.

En un sueño, recuerdo que yo vivia en Noruega y veia a un hombre, que hacia que mi piel se erizara de la misma forma que lo hace ahora.

Les dire que gracias a mi poder, muchas veces las sensaciones y visiones de mis sueños se extrapolan y las veo y siento en la realidad.

Me he visto encerrada en un ataud envuelta en una mortaja. Encerrada en una jaula en el fondo del mar. Atacada por un animal salvaje. He muerto con una bolsa de plastico en la cabeza. Todo eso mientras bailaba, comia, salia de paseo.

Por eso estoy tranquila, me acostumbre a que mis sueños se hagan "realidad", solo debo reabsorber mi poder y listo, la energia dejara de fluir y crear estas alucinaciones.

Vivo presa en mi propio infierno y yo misma soy la carcelera que me mantiene asi. Es como ser ama y esclava.

.

Al fin en casa... Chris debe estar fuera o con los chicos, su bolso de trabajo esta aqui.

Me decidi ir a Danger, me pondre el vestido a cuadros negro y rojo. Tiene unas cintas en el frente que simulan un corse y tul debajo de la falda que los corte porque sobresalian demasiado y parecian un tutu, es un No rotundo. En los pies iran mis botas Martens a juego con el vestido.

\- ¡Hermoso! ¡Amo ese vestido y tu no me lo prestas! Eres bien perra cuando quieres serlo.

\- Hola, estoy bien. Gracias por los halagos. ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Hahaha si. Hoy estaremos solas asi que podemos hacer lo que quieramos.

\- Vamonos entonces.

Hicimos el trayecto caminando, como siempre. Al ser jueves no habia nadie en las calles.

Danger es mas grande que el Blackie, mas oscuro pero repleto de luces de colores.

Alli no somos conocidas por nuestros nombres ni nada, frecuentamos el lugar y saludamos al equipo pero hasta ahi, no mas contacto.

Aqui tambien se acostumbra hacer noches de homenajes y karaokes. La semana anterior se da una lista de bandas y mediante la tipica votacion por gritos y aplausos, se llega a quien se escuchara la siguiente semana.  
Habia ganado Slipknot.

Sonaba The Devil in I cuando entramos al local.

_So step inside, see the devil in i..._

Alex nos puso en un mensaje en nuestro grupo de whatsapp que su chica le sugirio venir hacia aqui mas entrada la noche.

\- Oye, conoceremos a la nueva chica de Alex.

\- Si, dijo que era de su clase en secundaria. Pero por mientras nos divertiremos ¿Sabes que traje? Algo rico.

\- Sabes que no, no puedo, no quiero y punto. Si quieres drogarte hazlo tu sola.

\- Vamo~s, te gustara.

\- Que no, ¡Deja de joderme! Pidamos algo para tomar.

Asi pasamos un buen rato, bebiendo unas cervezas, cantando al ritmo de Slipknot y bailando.

Yo ya estaba con algunas copas pero no era como los demas dias, al descansar y dormir demasiado, el alcohol no me habia afectado tanto. Estaba un poco dura pero razonaba muy bien.

De repente, senti que alguien me empujaba por el costado y gritaba algo que con la musica no escuche bien. Cuando me estabilize y mire a ver quien me habia empujado, me encontre cara a cara con la zorra del Blakie, ni siquiera se su nombre.

Aquella que se lanzaba sobre un chico al costado del pool.

\- ¡Mira quien esta aqui! ¿De nuevo estas detras de mi novio? ¡Por tu culpa me dejo sola! ¡Pedazo de prostituta barata!

¿Que...? Esto no queda asi, no, para nada.

\- No es mi culpa si eres una insulsa. Mirate, no tienes forma. Hasta yo que soy delgada tengo mas curvas que tu. Algo no haces bien si te rechaza con tantas ganas... ¿No crees?

\- Repite lo que dijiste...

\- Dije que algo no LE haces BIEN, por algo te rechazo de la forma en que lo hizo.

No se de que me esta hablando, seguramente me emborrache y dije o hice alguna cosa con ella y su novio, pero le seguire el juego, sera divertido. Nadie se me lanza asi y sale ileso.

\- Angie vamos, tus ojos estan brillando...

\- Si, vamonos de aqui.

\- ¡¡NO HE TERMINADO HIJA DE PERRA!!

Con esto, me tomo del brazo tirandome hacia atras y vole, delgada como soy no hace falta mucha fuerza para hacerme esto, mas no significa que no pueda defenderme.

Seguramente mi vestido mostro hasta mi apellido.

Vole directo sobre alguien, me debe haber visto venir porque me sostuvo sin tambalearse.

Cuando levante la vista, un recuerdo me golpeo. El chico del mercado, el forense que me conocia. Y yo estaba colgando de su cuello.

Dos aros en el labio inferior, pelo muy claro, alto y delgado, varios piercings en sus orejas y un corte de pelo... Desordenado.

\- ¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡DEJALA AHORA MISMO!

\- Jessica calmate, dejate de andar buscando problemas.

La famosa "Jessica" no parecia querer calmarse. Se tiro sobre mi agarrando mechones de mi pelo y tirando, otra vez hacia atras.

No querida, no hoy. No sera tu dia de suerte.

Se muy bien cuando mis ojos se ponen asi, los siento arder. Su golpe me hizo generar mucha ira y por eso mis ojos brillan, pero hay demasiada gente aqui como para hacerla callar.

Como pude me di vuelta para mirarla y le hable.

\- Sueltame ahora mismo.

\- Primero me pediras disculpas por lo que hiciste, zorra.

\- No lo repetire. Sueltame.

Deje que mis ojos se tornaran violetas de a poco, esa luz violeta tan fatal. Ya sentia la energia flotando a mi alrededor.

Su cara cuando noto mis ojos fue de panico, no soltaba mi pelo pero tampoco me agredia.

Hice que su mano se abriera y la empuje lentamente, estire mi brazo para que pensaran que la empujaba de esa forma.

Una mano pequeña en mi hombro me hizo reaccionar.

\- Vamos a casa.

Cuando mire al lugar donde estaba la chica, esta estaba escondida en el pecho de su novio y este me miraba mientras se reia.

_Te lo dije, querida. Te avise._

De nuevo esa voz... No reconozco de quien pueda ser, resuena en mi cabeza y me calma de cierta forma pero no logro darle un rostro.

\- Esa chica es la que jodiste en el Blackie, te dije que algo haria.

\- No la recuerdo ¿Que es lo que hice? Dime que no me lanze a besar al chico ese.

\- No pero toda la noche la miraste mal y provocabas a su novio porque querias discutir con ella.

\- Mierda... No recuerdo casi nada de eso, solo a Tommy hablando alguna cosa sobre frutas.

\- Es obvio que no recuerdes nada. El chico te miro o algo, porque la tipa esa se puso a los gritos contigo, yo llegue en ese momento a tu lado asi que no se bien que fue lo que te gritaba.

\- Por lo menos no hice mas que hablar.

\- En el pool tiraste las bolas para que alguna quedaran frente a ellos, lo lograste y les mostraste esas piernas de princesa que tienes. Se que te miro de arriba a abajo porque lo mire.

\- Bien, muy bien. Con razon me miraba con esa cara, quede como una facil. Aparte, no se veia feo. Vamos... Que he visto muy poco de su rostro pero no parece ser alguien facil de rechazar.

\- Si, les escribire a los chicos y nos vamos al local ese, New Hell, pasan buena musica alli tambien.

\- La noche es joven.

El boliche New Hell se encontraba a tres calles de Danger y a una del Blackie. Es principalmente un pub pero tiene una pista, zonas vip y varias mesas de pool.

Nos quedamos tomando algo en la barra, sin molestar a nadie.

La gente bebia tranquilamente, jugaba partidas de pool, bailaban. Chris se reia mientras me contaba como un cliente se asusto cuando lo atendio, al parecer ella tenia el maquillaje de los ojos un poco corrido por el calor del local. A causa del susto, el cliente se volco un vaso de agua encima.

Yo le comentaba sobre mi pie, lo que me dijo el medico y lo que me dijeron en la compañia.

Volveria en un dos meses y bailaria al siguiente para aprender la coreografia desde cero. La obra seria Giselle y el bailarin, mi querido Ivan.

\- Con permiso chicas.

Un tipo se metio en medio de nosotras para pedirle una bebida al de la barra.

\- Pero mira quien es, la pequeña que no podia encontrar sus cereales.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No me hables como si me conocieras. Solo te luciste.

\- Oh querida, te conozco bien al menos en apariencia. Frecuentas el Black Moon, hoy estuviste en Danger y eres la hermana de mi amigo, Alex.

\- No seas presumido, me asqueas.

\- Si, es asqueroso.

\- Debia decirlo, no soy asi comunmente.

\- Bien por ti, no me interesa. Muevete asi terminamos nuestras bebidas.

\- Tu perfume es feo, parece de niño rico.

\- Uy~ tu debes ser Christina, Alex tambien me ha contado de ti, eres muy posesiva segun el.

\- Si, ¿Algun problema? Dejate de querer buscar conversacion. Si quieres charlar no te hagas el chico bueno.

Mierda Chris, tu y tu boca.

\- ¿Quieren jugar una partida de pool? Mi amigo esta jugando por alla.

No puedo decir que no, amo el juego.

\- Esta bien.

Fuimos hacia las mesas que estaban en el fondo y buscamos al amigo de... Este chico.

Se nos adelanto y le toco el hombro a alguien alto, que estaba con una capucha.

\- Saluda John, encontre rivales y no creeras quienes son.

\- ¿Dos inutiles como estos de aqui?

\- Nop, dos lindas chicas, precisamente las hermanas de Alex.

El chico de capucha se volteo hacia nosotras y nos extendio la mano. Tenia una paleta apretada entre los dientes.

\- Soy John, espero que juegen bien.

\- Christina. Yo no soy muy buena, ese papel lo cumple mi linda amiga.

\- Angie... ¿El nombre real cual seria?- Me dijo bajandose la capucha. Es el tipo del pub anterior, el novio de la famosa Jessica.

\- Angelina. - Cuando le toque la mano, una corriente electrica me paralizo por un segundo. Retire mi mano rapidamente con un jadeo ahogado. El sintio algo similar, se nota en su rostro.- ¿Como sabes quien soy?

\- Ambos somos amigos de Tom.

\- Oh...

En el pool me agrupe con Adam, que asi se llamaba el chico y Chris se agrupo con John.

\- Su turno, les tocan las rayadas.

\- Tira tu, Angie.

Adam estaba siendo bastante humilde, comparado a la actitud que tuvo al principio, me estaba cayendo en gracia.

Logre tres bolas en buchaca, la siguiente que podria entrar estaba al lado de John. Un chico bastante serio y callado pero que abria la boca para dejar caer unos comentarios muy sarcasticos y acidos, o unos muy graciosos.

\- Realmente no pense que fueras tan buena en esto, debemos jugar uno solo nosotros.

\- Esta bien, no hay problema. Ahora muevete que estas en mi posicion.- Apenas se movio para dejarme tirar, rozaba su brazo, me daba electricidad, no puedo tocarlo.- Muevete, por favor.

\- Oh, perdon.

\- Hahahahahahaha ¡Una chica que te llega al hombro te pone en tu lugar! Hahahahahaha ¡Te has vuelto un dulce, amigo!

\- Callate, aqui el que vive arrastrado eres tu.

\- Pero sabes que...

\- Nada, te arrastraste por esta chica, no jodas mas. Rastrero.

O~h alguien sabe golpear haha.

\- Dejen de pelear y tiren, te toca a ti... Eeh ¿Adam? No, John eres tu. Tira.

\- Bien, compañera.

El juego se prolongo un poco mas, ganamos Adam y yo. El me levanto en el aire para festejar y casi se cae, uso demasiada fuerza pensando que yo era mas pesada pero no. ¿Acaso no supo que soy bailarina? Y creo que de nuevo mi vestido volo, mierda, todo el mundo ha visto lo que llevo puesto.

Chris saco algo de su bolsillo y John se puso su capucha.

\- ¿Que tienes ahi?- Le pregunto Adam.

\- Blanca y dulce azucar, ¿Quieres?

\- Por supuesto, te dare unas monedas luego.

Mi cara se tranformo totalmente. Los amo porque son mis hermanos pero odio cuando se drogan. Yo no lo hago porque me enloquecen y arruinan mi estado fisico. Ya he probado y no me hacen bien.

La cara de John era extraña tambien, de precaucion.

\- Angie tienes que probar esto, te gustara. La que probaste hace unos años era mala, ¡Esta me la vendio Tim y es excelente!

Asi es, mis amigos son conocidos en los callejones por ser buenos compradores y negociantes. Pagan en forma y ofrecen a desconocidos, pasan direcciones y puntos de encuentro frecuentes. Son traficantes a pequeña escala.

Yo la mire con asco, se pone insoportable luego de meterse cocaina.

\- ¿Siempre es asi de escandalosa?

\- Si, le encanta meterse cocaina, marihuana, extasis. Lo que le caiga en las manos excepto heroina y metanfetaminas.

\- ¿Le diste un sermon maternal?

\- No, le tire un jarron en la cabeza y la encerre en un ropero.

\- Una buena medida, Adam es muy parecido.

\- Oye, ¿Tu estabas en el mercado con el, cierto?

\- ¿Tan irreconocible soy? Tengo algunas caracteristicas... Notables.

\- No recuerdo bien, el local estaba oscuro. Te ves normal.

\- No lo creo, mirame bien. Soy albino y tengo esto.- Se movio el pelo dejando ver una cicatriz que iba de un lado a otro de su rostro. Estaba en lo cierto, es muy lindo.- Esto es notable.

\- ¿Como te hiciste eso?

\- Un choque de autos frontal.

\- Oye~ ¿Ya estas engatusandola para poder llevartela? Ella es mi presa~.

\- ¿Que dices? Primero que no soy nada tuyo, segundo, nadie me esta engatusando, imbecil.

\- Como siempre un espectaculo, Adam. Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.

\- No, me ire con ella~

\- En tus sueños idiota. Vamos Chris, hay helado de chocolate con chispas en casa.

\- ¡Si! ¡Por eso te amo, amiga!

\- Llevame a mi tambie~n... ¡Por favor!

\- No.

\- Si~.

\- Adam no jodas, vamos ya.

\- ¡Me ire con ella! ¡Ella es solo mia, me pertenece!

\- ¿Que dijiste...? Repitelo.

\- Que eres mi~a.

¡PLAF!

Ni lo dude. Le atravese un golpe con toda la fuerza posible. Pendejo malnacido.

\- ¡Eso dolio! Solo me gustas mucho...

\- Dejame en paz.

\- Quiero helado Angie, vamos a casa...

\- Te pasaste Adam, realmente lo hiciste. Vamos. Adios chicas, me gusto jugar con ustedes.

Nos saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Creo que a mi me saludo algo extraño, muy cerca de mi boca y demasiado lento.

La corriente electrica volvio pero con mas fuerza. Me corto la respiracion.

_\- Nos veremos de nuevo Angie, ya veras. Veras que eres mia realmente._

Ok... Acabo de escucharlo en mi mente. Bien. Este chico es tan anormal como yo, seguramente.

.

\- Lavate esa cara, estas llena de helado.

\- ¿Tu no quieres?

\- No, quiero ir a dormir.

\- ¡Termine! Ire al baño...

\- Al fin Chris, vamos.

.

.


	3. Rosenrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos adentramos un poco mas en esta vida nueva. Vamos abriendo el camino para la introduccion de nuevas situaciones.

Hoy se estrena Carmen, donde yo estaría interpretando a la mujer que da nombre a la obra pero la imbécil de Jodie se las arregló para robar mi lugar.

Con las ganas que tenia de ir al teatro, o sea pocas, me prepare. No quería llevar la bota pero mi pie no estaba muy bien últimamente.

La noche era fresca, se venía el otoño. El maldito otoño, hojas por todos lados, brisas inesperadas, la jodida niebla. Pero es mi estación favorita.

Para llegar al teatro tuve que esquivar más personas que lo normal, parecía que todo el mundo estaba yendo al estreno. Por suerte nadie me reconoció.

La cola que se formo era larguísima pero yo no pago entrada, a ver, que yo aporto un poco al mantenimiento del teatro y los sueldos, nuestras presentaciones atraen el dinero. Sería una broma que me hicieran pagar.

Cuando entre al gran hall del lugar, fui recibida por una enorme marquesina. Mi cara miraba con ojos de fuego y un vestido rojo hacia la entrada, detrás mío se veían a Jack e Ivan en sus papeles de Don Jose y Escamillo.

Pase por la boletería y ni siquiera me dijeron que esperara, me hicieron una seña de que siguiera de largo hacia la sala. Esto es lo bueno de ser amable con todos aunque no sepa quien carajo es cada quien.

En la entrada de la sala estaban las acomodadoras conversando, son buena gente.

\- ¡Angelina! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Hola Angelina.

\- Mary, Johanna, muy bien me encuentro, gracias. ¿Ustedes?

\- Esperando el público.

\- Hay un mar de gente afuera, entre por adelante y no saben lo que es.

\- Ay no digas eso... esta función fue la primera en agotarse.

\- Si, tus días fueron las primeros en ocuparse. Por cierto ¿Qué le sucedió a tu pie? Oímos algo pero no mucho.

\- Me esguince el tobillo, se me rompió la zapatilla pero para Giselle ya estaré bailando.

\- Que bueno, mucha suerte.

\- Si, cuídate Angelina. La señora Jones estaba en el escenario, te abro aquí si quieres.

\- Esta bien, adiós chicas.

La sala estaba muy iluminada y la orquesta ultimaba detalles. El escenario tenía todos los telones abajo y estaban probando la escenografía por última vez.

Yo debería ser quien este en ese espacio bailando, yo sería a quien metieran presa y quien conquistaría al guardia.

La coreógrafa estaba dando vueltas en el escenario, haciendo nada, su trabajo no es ahí. Si la escenografía ya estaba organizada, debía irse a los salones.

\- Señora coreógrafa, ¿No debería ir a controlar que sus bailarines calienten en forma?

\- ¡Angelina! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Aquí, con una bota incomoda como no se imagina pero recuperándome.

\- Debo decírtelo, te extraño. Tenemos nuestras discusiones pero nos complementamos y eso no pasa con Jodie.

\- Veo... ¿Usted sabe que fue ella quien rompió mi zapatilla...?

\- ¿¡Que!? No sabía nada...

\- Seh... Déjelo así, yo me arreglare con ella. Para la siguiente obra estaré de vuelta, ¿El director se lo dijo?

\- No pero me alegro, es una obra muy reconocida y de cierto tipo de destreza la cual tu posees. Bien, iré al salón, nos vemos Angelina. Cuídate.

\- Usted también, señora coreógrafa.

Baje y cuando pase por el costado de la fosa vi a Ivan hablando con el maestro. Ah~ te extrañaba, hermoso. Ya vestido como Escamillo... Tienes unas piernas tan marcadas y lindas. Los vestuarios de los chicos nunca dejan mucho a la imaginación.

\- ¡Angelina! ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Hola Ivan! Muy bien, gracias. Vine a ver la obra, a dar mi visto bueno haha.- Me pone nerviosa este chico.

\- Esta muy bien eso, ¿Sabes que seremos pareja para la siguiente obra? Tú serás Giselle y yo seré Albretch.

\- ¿En serio?- Lo supe antes que tú, lindo.- Nuestra primera obra juntos.

\- Así es. Oh ya es hora, debo irme, hasta luego.

A~h ¡Ivan! Me vuelve loca este chico, juro que me siento estúpida frente a él... Espero no hacer papelones en los ensayos. Giselle es una chica inocente así que, si se diera el caso, puedo sonrojarme sin problema.

Me senté en la fila central, la que reservan para los directores y otras personas de renombre. Que se atrevan a correrme de allí.

Me acomode en el asiento y agarre el teléfono para ver el chat con los chicos.

_ ~Dan _

_Oigan... Donde están mis cupones de cine? Esos que vinieron en la revista_

_ ~Chris _

_Yo no los tome, no me gustaron las películas que traían_

_ ~Dan _

_Es una venganza por Katie, no? Ella quiere agradarte, imbécil! _

_ ~Chris _

_No los tome! Me importa un pepino tu novia Daniel, no me gustaban las películas y ya_

_ ~Dan _

_Alex? Angie? Dejen de clavar los vistos y respondan, es de vida o muerte!_

_* Yo estoy en el teatro viendo MI obra, tal vez Alex llevo a su chica nueva al cine_

_ ~Alex _

_Eh... Si, los tome yo. Te dije que los usaría pero estabas muy emocionado hablando con Katie, pensé que me habías escuchado ^.^_

_ ~Dan _

_-.- te voy a matar pendejo, que hago con mi chica ahora?_

** _* _ ** _Entretenla sin los cupones :]_

_ ~Chris _

_Hahahahaha XD exacto_

_ ~Dan  _

_.l. mueran hijos de perra, se hacen odiar_

_* Yo te amo bombón <3_

_ ~Alex _

_Yo te aprecio >:)_

_ ~Chris _

_Vete con tu chica y deja de joder, llévala a comer algo y paga la entrada del cine, desgraciado_

_ ~Alex _

_..._

_ ~Dan _

_-.- -.- -.- -.-_

_* Desubicada, totalmente fuera de lugar_

_ ~Chris _

_También te quiero pendejo_

_ ~Dan _

_:3 gracias rubia fea! Adiós chicos_

_ ~Chris _

_Adiós, adiós, deja de joder, me aburriste con tu sermón sin sentido_

_* Diviértete lindo! Saludos a Katie!_

_ ~Chris  _

_>:( No la saludes! Traidora_

_ ~Alex _

_Ve a divertirte, ve y no nos jodas más, si? Adiós._

Se acabó la charla, cuando Alex habla así y pone punto al final, significa eso.

En la entrada, las chicas estaban preparándose para decirles a las personas que yo no estaría, hay gente que no le interesa pero hay otras que sacan entradas esperando ver a tal artista en escena. Mis días fueron los primeros en agotarse, eso significa bastante ya que no solo eres famosa sino que el público espera que se haga algo magnifico arriba del escenario.

Bastante presión, sí. Suerte Jodie.

De a poco fue entrando la gente, yo estaba muy cómoda en la butaca, ni se para quien era pero ahora era mi asiento.

Cuando se apagaron las luces y empezó a sonar la música, casi salto de la emoción, me faltaba el balde de popcorn.

.

Lo resumiré. No me gusto. No me llamo la atención, no me hizo creer en su visión del amor, su sensualidad, ¡Todo! Y encima se notaba a Jack un poco incómodo y Ivan... ¡Por los mil demonios, es perfecto! Me produjo todo, sus piernas, los movimientos que hace Escamillo con la cadera, las caras sexys... Me deja en las nubes ese hombre. No puedo esperar para volver y que bailemos Giselle.

Él fue lo único resaltable de la obra, el esto de los chicos estuvieron excelentes pero mi Ivan los opaco hihi.

A la salida abri whatsapp a ver si los chicos seguían escribiendo. Hoy la chica de Alex, que se llama Camille, propuso ir al Blakie así nos conocemos y de paso, festejamos su cumpleaños. Les escribí que iría pero que vayan saliendo sin mí, primero me daría una ducha y comería algo.

El camino estuvo tranquilo, poca gente que volvía a sus casa luego de un viernes de trabajo.

Yo deliraba pensando en Ivan, sus piernas y lo que quisiera hacerle, mi mente se va sola hacia ese chico. Los ensayos de Carmen no era Escamillo conmigo, le tocaba con Julie pero hubo demasiados cambios a último momento. Que celos de Jodie... Solo pensar que Ivan la tocara y provocara me ponía muy celosa, maldita perra envidiosa. El será mío. Tendría que llegar el hombre perfecto para quitarme el enamoramiento lujurioso que tengo hacia este chico.

Mi teléfono sonando me saco de mi embobamiento.

\- ¿Hola?

_\- Hola, soy Adam._

\- ¿Cómo tienes mi numero?

_\- Luego te cuento. Vine a ver la obra que supuestamente bailabas, que decepción cuando me entere que no. ¿Qué te sucedió?_

\- ¿Cómo sabes que bailaba hoy? Eres un acosador. Tengo el pie esquinzado hace casi tres semanas. ¿No lo notaste cuando nos vimos en Danger o New Hell? Yo caminaba mal.

_\- Me dijo Tommy y no, no lo note realmente. ¿Saldrás hoy? Yo voy a Black Moon._

\- No sé qué hare, adiós.

_\- Adiós preciosa._

Que hombre tan cargoso, por suerte no lo volví a ver luego de que jugamos pool con su amigo y Chris. Se comportó bastante mal creyéndose mi dueño, pedazo de idiota.

El edificio tenía las escaleras a oscuras y el ascensor trancado en algún piso, deben estar haciendo la limpieza. Odio las escaleras y sobre todo estas donde el mármol del suelo es resbaladizo, me da pánico, siento que me caeré y me quebrare un brazo.

Una vez soñé que tenía un brazo quebrado en tres partes. Me hizo muy bien, me ayudo con mi fobia.

Puta vida y sus mañas.

Mientras subía con un poco de esfuerzo por la bota, volví a sentir algo a mí alrededor, esa misma presencia que sentí cuando fui al acantilado.

Me acostumbre a ella pero quiero saber de qué se trata, es como si fuera un fantasma.

Me pare en el rellano, que estaba pobremente iluminado por la ventana pero la noche no tenía luna así que era muy poca la luz que entraba.

Mire hacia abajo, mire por el hueco buscando a alguien que yo sabía que no estaba, mire hacia los pisos superiores también.

Nada. Solo el aire pesado y esto haciéndome cosquillas y erizando mis sentidos.

De a poco la pesadez del aire se fue concentrando en un solo lugar, donde estaría este "fantasma". El rellano inferior al que me encontraba yo.

Me si vuelta esperando ver algo terrorífico, pero nada me preparo para ver algo realmente, en el fondo no creía que fuera algo visible.

Había alguien en el rellano, lo veía completamente negro, alto e imponente. Como una estatua acechándome en su inmovilidad.

A pesar de esto no lo sentí amenazante pero sí que me asuste, no es algo agradable encontrarte un extraño que se materializo de la nada, a unos pasos de ti y más si tienes un tobillo jodido.

Este ser fue desapareciendo de a poco, se fue disolviendo en el aire y lo único que pude ver, o lo único que me permitió ver, fueron unos ojos verdes fosforescentes que desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Un escalofrío imponente me dejo casi sentada en el suelo.

No fue por miedo, fue... Otra cosa. No me provoco miedo sino algo más cálido. No sé cómo describirlo.

Me di vuelta y subí lo más rápido posible las escaleras, me faltaban dos pisos aun.

Al dar la vuelta al último rellano, me choque contra alguien.

\- ¡A~h!

\- ¡Preciosa! ¿Estás bien? Te ves nerviosa.

\- Dan... E-estoy bien... ¿Hacia dónde vas?

\- Voy al mercado, a comprar ron. Chris está durmiendo, ¿Tienes las llaves?

\- Si, si tengo. Cómprame unas frutas, toma.- le di el dinero y me moví para seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Estaba muy nerviosa, nunca me había pasado el ver tales cosas, no soy una vidente, médium o como se diga.

Llegar al apartamento fue un alivio, nada se compara a la sensación de estar en tu lugar, por más que sea una mierda es tu hogar.

Fui al refrigerador, abri una cerveza y tome unos tragos. El frio me ayudo a calmarme, me senté en el antepecho de la ventana y termine la botella pensando en ese ser que estaba en el rellano.

Esos escalofríos... ¿No fueron los mismos que tuve cuando soñé con una cascada? Allí también vi a alguien de ojos verdes, iguales a los de este ser.

Qué raro que volvieran las sensaciones, mi energía estaba contenida, no puede ser real que alguien se aparezca de la nada, ni yo puedo desmaterializarme. Tal vez mi energía se activó sin darme cuenta.

\- Angie... yo me voy al blakie, te veo alla.

\- Hola Chris, lávate la cara que tienes la almohada pegada. Yo ire mas tarde, comeré algo y salgo.

\- No demores, hoy le toca homenaje a Rammstein.

\- ¡Si! Te veo en un rato.

¡¡Rammstein! Que milagro, los alemanes nunca habían ganado.

Definitivamente ire al blackie.

Dejare abierto para cuando venga Daniel.

.

Caminando incomoda con un vendaje en el pie, botas bajas estilo militar, pantalón negro de cuero y remera a juego. Angelina Brown pone rumbo hacia donde hay fiesta, no me quedare echando raíces como las de la compañía que se creen que por hacer ballet deben quedarse leyendo y tomando agua.

Por suerte cuando me fui del edificio, el ascensor estaba libre, no pienso volver a usar una escalera por un buen tiempo.

El callejón del Blackie no es muy oscuro, las luces de la calle y las del propio local iluminan batante. La fachada es de ladrillos negros y una puerta de madera con un cartel luminoso encima.

Cuando vine por primera vez crei que seria un pub sin gracia, con los borrachos de siempre acodados a la barra. Con el tiempo me di cuanta de que no era asi, el talento de Tommy, Nick y Jerry para mantener a la gente allí adentro es increíble. Jerry con su música es un dios y las bebidas de Tom y Nick son las mejores.

En la puerta del local estaba Ron, el guardia. Un tipo alto, ancho y que no mata ni a una mosca, no le interesan las pleas mientras la sangre no sea mucha y no alborote a todo el lugar. Lo salude y segui de largo hacia la barra, antes de llegar ya tenia una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, extrañe a los chicos.

\- ¡Angie! ¡Te extrañe nena!

\- ¡Angie tanto sin verte!

\- ¡Volviste Nick!- Cruze la barra y lo abraze.- ¿Cómo estas?

\- Mejor que tu, ¿Qué hiciste que rengueas? ¿No me digas que te...?

\- ¡No imbécil! Tengo un esguinse, rompieron mi zapatilla para sacarme de la obra. Luego te cuento bien.

Cuando me gire a saludar a Tommy, este mi miraba con cara de cachorrito.

\- Ah perdón lindo, perdón. Dame un abrazo que te extrañe en serio.

\- ¿Mas que a Nick?

\- Si, claro.

\- Eres un pendejo Tom. Bien, el publico hacia afuera que hay gente que atender.

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! Solo si me regalan un tequila.- Los mire con mi cara de niña buena esperando que hiciera efecto.

\- Si pero vete de aquí.

Cuando me sente en el taburete, el cal era muy alto para mi, el tequila estaba esperándome en la barra con un platillo lleno de rodajas de limón.

Amo la sensación cuando lo bebes, sientes como baja y llega a tu estomago. Emborracharme con tequila es extraño, demora en hacerme efecto y me deja lagunas mentales.

\- Parece que a alguien le gustan las cosas fuertes.

Me gire mientras masticaba un tozo de limón. Era este chico, John, sin su capucha enorme y con una paleta de colores.

\- ¿Tu solo vives de paletas?

\- No, me debes una partida de pool.

\- Te aviso cuando tenga ganas, por ahora soy feliz con mi tequila.

\- ¿Quieres otro?

\- Un momento... ¿La canción es Ich Will?

\- Si, ¿Te gusta Rammstein?

\- ¡Me encanta! ¡Tommy trae una botella de tequila!

\- ¿Tomaras con el?

\- Si, dámela.

\- Perderas nena, este tipo toma alcohol como si fuera agua.

\- Y trae limon, gracias lindo. ¿Que decias de Rammstein?

\- Eso, si te gustaba la banda.

\- Si, bastante. ¿Tomas con limon y sal?

\- No, solo.

\- Wow que chico malo, yo lo tomare igual entonces.

Servi los vasos y le acerque el suyo. No lo conozco mucho pero como no jode, me cae bien.

\- Cuando estes lista.

Le hice una seña afirmativa y levante mi brazo. En el momento en que el vaso toco mis labios, algo me empujo y volque todo encima del mostrador y mi remera.

\- ¿¡Pero que mierda...!?

\- Hola preciosa, hola John. Me tropeze con mis propios pies. ¿Que beben?

\- Adam tu nunca puedes caminar sin mezclar tus pies, ¿Necesitas unas muletas o una silla con ruedas? Es serio lo tuyo.

\- Yo estoy bien amigo, gracias. ¿Puedo tomar un poco?

\- Si, consigue un vaso.

Nos tomamos dos vasos cada uno y nos quedamos un poco en la barra, intentando conversar pero Adam es algo... Posesivo. Quiere toda la atencion en una charla, es buena gente pero muy cargoso.

Por eso soporto mas a John, el casi ni habla y cuando lo hace dice algo serio, no las pavadas que dice Adam. Para que este se ponga serio debe pasar un milagro.

Y cuando algo es muy bueno para ser real, ves la forma en que deberia ser. Las leyes de Murphy son malditamente reales.

Todo lo malo que pueda suceder, sucedera.

\- John te he dicho muchas veces que me esperes cuando salgas, no me gusta caminar desde mi casa. Te escribi que pasaras a buscarme, ¿Acaso viste el mensaje?

\- Si Jessica, lo vi pero no tenia ganas de usar el auto, vine caminando. Y caminando es como te iras de aqui.

Yo estaba intentando escaparme sin que me viera, ya que cuando llego yo le estaba dando la espalda a John.

\- ¿Y por que no...? ¿Adam? ¿Y tu quien...? ¿¡De nuevo tu!?

Mierda.

\- E~h... Hola.

\- ¿Que haces con el?

\- ¿Cual de los dos? ¿El o el?

\- ¡Con el! ¡Con John! No te hagas la idiota.

\- Ah, solo bebiamos un tequila, nada grave.

\- Alejate de el...

\- ¿Y que si no lo hago? Segun el ha dicho, tu no eres nada. No veo problema en siquiera sentarme aqui.

\- No se quien eres pero solo ver tu cara asquerosa me dan ganas de arrancarte el pelo. Mantente alejada de el.

\- Jessica, me he cansado de decirte que no hables por mi. Yo me sente aqui y yo la invite a tomar tequila, si tienes algun problema con eso, habla conmigo. Aparte, tenemos amigos en comun.

Con una expresion de "la vida de los narvales fetos es mas divertida" me gire en el taburete y me servi otro poco de tequila.

\- Oye Adam ¿Siempre es asi de loca esta tipa?

\- ¿Jessica? Si, totalmente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar de que psiquiatrico se escapo?

\- Hahaha puedes. Es compañera de trabajo en la morgue estatal, esta enamorada de John hace ya unos años.

\- Mas que enamorada parece obsesionada.

\- Sip, fueron pareja unos meses, hace un tiempo pero John no es tan ruidoso como ella. Bueno, ya no lo es, de adolescente estaba completamente loco pero no importa ahora. Jessica es muy celosa, se pone asi si alguien mira a John y este siempre tiene que recordarle que no son nada pero ella sufre de amnesia creo yo.

\- Oh interesante. Dare una vuelta, vere si los chicos estan por aqui.

\- Te espero y si quieres podemos jugar pool.

Me asombro la calma con la que estaba hablando, pasa de ser alguien insoportable a otro amable y lindo. Le dedique una sonrisa y me resbale del taburete que por mas que me pusiera tacones, seguirian siendo demasiado altos para mi.

Apoye el pie derecho primero y como no, para seguir arruinando mi dia, tenia la pierna adormecida y al querer pararme, casi me caigo al suelo.

Casi, ya que aterrice sobre el regazo de John y mirando a una zorra furiosa.

\- Siempre caes encima de mi, ¿Sera que lo haces a proposito?

\- Perdon, tengo el pie lesionado y no me apoye bien.

\- No metas una excusa tan patetica como esa... Sal de aqui. ¡Largo!

\- Ah ya, no te creas que quiero quedarme a ver tu cara y tus intentos fallidos.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- ¡De como siempre dices que el es tu novio y el lo niega! Esos intentos de forzar algo, que por lo poco que he visto, no existe.

\- No se ni tu nombre pero juro que te odio, demasiado te odio.

\- Angelina Brown, un gusto.

Esta tipa se estaba debatiendo entre atacarme o no, lo siento. La ira es una nube alrededor suyo como una tormenta siguiendola. Se decidio, va a atacar.

Se lanzo encima de mi y me agarro del cuello con ambas manos arrinconandome contra la barra, tiene bastante fuerza. Yo en cambio, tengo algo que nadie mas tiene.

Apenas me toco, forme dos ilusiones. Una alrededor nuestro para que solo vieran a dos chicas discutiendo. La segunda la puse en su mente, para que creyera lo que yo le mostrara.

Dolor, mucho dolor. Los dedos de sus manos quebrandose uno a uno. Las manos, el antebrazo, todo cediendo bajo un peso invisible y totalmente imaginario. Huesos hechos polvo.

Su gritos eran musica para mis oidos, se cayo de rodillas y miraba sus brazos llorando de "dolor". Adam y John estaban por fuera de la ilusion asi que no sabrian nada.

Rapidamente quite las ilusiones pero ella recordaria ese dolor que le hice experimentar.

\- No te metas conmigo, no sabes se que soy capaz.

Al ver a la zorra llorando a mares de repente, los dos hombres se agacharon a preguntarle que le sucedia. Por supuesto que nadie le creera si lo dice.

\- ¡Jessica! ¿Que sucede?

\- ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Alejala de mi!

\- Nunca me habian dicho monstruo, felicidades.

\- ¡No me hables! ¡Juro que me quebro los dos brazos John! ¡Lo senti!- Parecia un gato desesperado por esconderse, se colgaba del cuello de John, lo abrazaba buscando una proteccion innecesaria.

John me miro con una expresion sombria mientras ayudaba a Jessica a levantarse.

\- ¿Por que me miras asi? Esta delirando.

\- Hahaha no me tomes por tonto.- dijo acercandose a mi oido.- Despues de todo no somos normales, ni tu ni yo. Adios Angie, cuida de tu pie.

Se despidio con un beso en mi mejilla, que nuevamente me provoco un escalofrio. No pude evita tocarme donde me beso, sentia como si me ardiera la piel donde el me toco, aqui y en el pool hace unas semanas.

\- Cuidate tu tambien.

Los vi irse, Jessica no le soltaba el brazo. Que tipa tan molesta, me da asco que mendigue amor.

\- Y bien Angie ¿Buscamos a los chicos? Podemos jugar pool con ellos.

\- Primero tomare otro tequila.- Me tome dos tragos seguidos, ya sentia como flotaba.- Vamos por... ¿Que es eso?- Habia algo en la manga de mi remera.

\- Oh es una de las lentes de John, mañana estara desesperado buscandola haha es mas ciego que un topo, era el ultimo par que tenia. Le escribire. Vamos, busquemos a tus amigos, preciosa.

¿John usa lentes de contacto? De color azul. ¿De que color seran sus ojos si no son azules?

\- Si, vayamos por alli.

El local estaba lleno de gente saltando mientras sonaba Pantera.

\- ¡Oh Angie tienes que saltar conmigo! ¡Estan preparando el mosh!

\- No Adam, mira mi tamaño, me aplastaran. Aparte tengo el pie lesionado aun.

Todos saltaban, era una marea de gente que se movia al ritmo de Cowboys from Hell, agitandose de un lado a otro disfrutando el sonido.

Adam me sonrio, me tomo por la cintura y nos lanzo en la marea de euforia.

No me habia metido en el mosh desde hace cinco años por primera y unica vez, mi tamaño no es adecuado y si apareciera con un moreton en el rostro me suspenden de la compañia. Solo dos dias, por rebelde, no por la lesion en si.

Adam me llevaba de un lado otro, saltando y cantando a gritos. Dos tipos se unieron a nosotros para saltar.

Ibamos los cuatro, hundidos en el momento, llenos de musica. Mis pulmones parecian explotar pero nada se comparaba a la sensacion que estaba experimentando. Me sentia libre, todo lo malo se iba en cada movimiento y cada grito.

Me gusta esta faceta de Adam, mientras no es posesivo conmigo, estamos bien, cuando se cree mi dueño lo odio, no logro hacerle entender razones.

Veia que su boca se movia pero no le escuchaba. Yo estaba en una nube, disfrutando el momento.

De repente uno de los tipos que me sostenia me levanto en el aire y me lanzo hacia adelante.

Si no tuviera el poder que tengo, me desarmo gritando. Ya que, me siento una rockstar hahahaha. La marea de manos me llevo hasta la entrada, donde un chico me ayudo a pararme y se tiro de un salto al mosh, donde se perdio entre la gente.

Con una sonrisa idiota vi que que Ron, el guardia, estaba cantando y saltando en la puerta, siguiendo la marea a distancia.

\- ¡Ron ve a meterte! ¡Yo te cubro!

\- ¡Eres una genia Angie! ¡Ponte este chaleco! ¡Te quiero nena!

\- ¡Salta por mi!

Tiene cuarenta años pero su espiritu es joven, lo vi perderse entre la gente, que lo recibio de brazos abiertos para saltar juntos.

Somos la hermandad del blackie.

Arreglando mi cabello, me sente en el taburete al lado de la puerta y me quite las botas, mi pie dolia pero no era grave. Cuando llevaba la mitad de mi pelo trenzado, la puerta se abrio.

Rapidamente levante mi pierna y mi pie quedo a la altura del rostro del intruso.

\- Contraseña para entrar.

\- Me gustan estos juegos. Hmm tal vez ¿Hola Angie?

\- No.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Nope.

\- Le grite a Jessica.

\- Muy bien, adelante.

\- ¿Esa contraseña si funciona?- Tomo mi pie, apoyo una mano en el respaldo del taburete inclinandolo y se acerco a mi, manteniendo mi pierna estirada. Mi rodilla acariciaba mi mejilla.- Creo ver celos~.- Sono como un gato que ronronea.

Su rostro estaba unos centrimetros por encima del mio y su cabello me hacia cosquillas en la frente.

Veia su rostro completo, ahora puedo decir como es sin dudar. No es como Adam que tiene facciones mas curvas, su rostro es un poco anguloso pero no delgado, solo marcado. Note que apenas tiene cejas, el color de su pelo que segun el es albino, debe ser blanco o rubio platino, tiene las orejas llenas de aros y barras. Y dos aros en el lado izquierdo del labio inferior.

Como dije la primer vez que lo vi. No es feo, para nada. Fisicamente me gusta mas que Adam, mucho mas.

Volviendo al momento, lo mire entrecerrando los ojos y bajando mi voz aun nivel mas cinico.

\- ¿Celos? ¿De ti? Aun no tengo motivos para sentirlos, apenas nos conocemos querido. Solamente no me gusta la gente que mendiga amor, si lo quieres, hay que buscarlo sin perder la dignidad. Soy muy orgullosa como para rogarle a alguien.

No me dijo nada, solo me miraba. Le devolvi el gesto y permanecimos asi unos minutos.

El parecia memorizar cada detalle de mi, sus ojos recorrian cada rincon, cada hueco y linea de mi rostro. En sus ojos habia nostalgia, como si esperara ver algo en mi rostro o si este le recordara a alguien.

\- Podria empezar a darte razones para sentir celos pero no te rogare por unas migajas de atencion, tambien soy orgulloso.

\- ¡Muy bien! Eres de los mios. Por cierto ¿Tu usas lentes? Hace un rato encontre una lentilla en mi remera, de color azul.- me acomode en la silla y busque a Ron entre la gente.

\- ¿Si? Dejala, no puedo usarla de nuevo y hasta el lunes no puedo comprar mas cajas.

Su cara era de fastidio, pocas veces le vi una expresion tan demostrativa.

\- ¿Tan mala es tu vista?

\- Si. Con un ojo te veo bien, con el otro eres una mancha borrosa.

\- Que feo, debe darte dolores de cabeza. ¿Quieres jugar pool?

\- Esta bien, ¿Donde esta Adam?- Dio un vistazo y su mirada cayo en el mar de gente.- No me digas que esta ahi metido...

\- Sip, de ahi sali yo. ¿No te da el coraje para meterte?

\- No me gusta eso de que te empujen y te lleven de un lado a otro.

\- Adam dijo que eras muy ruidoso antes.- Le dije mirando sobre su hombro a una chica que entro, pense que llevaba una botella pero no.

\- Era. La ultima vez que entre en esa cosa fue hace ocho años ya, solo recuerdo las luces. No preguntes mas.

\- ¡Parece que alguien andaba haciendo cosas alucinantes! Haha yo me meti por primera vez hace cinco años.

\- Supongo que no te metias por lo delgada que eres.

\- Si, eso mismo. Y para ser la primera vez solo me lleve un moreton en el brazo. Si no quieres cruzar entre la gente, conozco otro camino. No tiene pinta de que vayan a parar, estan muy emocionados.

\- Esta bien, no quiero perder la otra lentilla. Si se da asi, tu seras mi lazarillo.

Le hice una seña a Ron y le deje el chaleco en el taburete.

\- Primero las damas.- le abri la puerta y le hice una reverencia.

\- Muchas gracias Angie, agradezco su amabilidad.

\- Wow que lenguaje tan formal.

\- Se llama educacion, tu me abriste la puerta, aunque deberia haber sido al reves. ¿Por donde es?

\- Por alli, la puerta de metal.

Habia una entrada lateral que iba al deposito detrás de la barra y al patio trasero. Era un pasillo oscuro con una lampara en el centro y ya. La puerta al patio se abria desde aqui y al salon tenia cerrojo de ambos lados.

Todos teniamos un juego de llaves ya que Tommy es un imbecil que siempre las pierde, muchas veces nos ha llamado para que abramos el local.

\- Por aqui, caballero.

\- ¿Por que de repente eres tan educada?

\- No lo se, me provocas eso. Tu me caes bien. -le dije mientras trancaba la puerta, hundiendonos en la oscuridad.- Por ejemplo Adam me enloquece, es demasiado posesivo o demasiado calmo. Luego tu novia, eso es un caso dificil.

\- No es mi novia, gracias.

\- Ya se que no es tu novia, me gusta molestarte con eso, esa mujer es estresante.

\- ¿Y tu? La dejaste con un ataque de histeria. ¿Que le hiciste?

\- No se de que hablas.

No puedo hablar de este tema, no lo conozco, ¿Que tal si es un infiltrado del laboratorio? No, no.

\- Si que lo sabe~s, no me tomes por idiota.- Dijo sosteniendo la puerta que daba al salon, la cual yo intentaba abrir.- Te dije que no soy normal. Y se muy bien que no lo eres.

\- Dejate de misterios, dime las cosas claras y de un tiron.

\- Que puedo ver claramente como mueves y creas toda esa energia. No se me pasa desapercibido ni siquiera el brillo de tus ojos.- Se me fue el alma al suelo, ¿Como puede saber todo eso?- No me mires asi, puedo tener mala vista pero eso lo veo muy nitido.

\- Suelta la puerta.

\- No, me diras que hiciste con Jessica.

\- Abre la maldita puerta.- Tenia miedo, me queria ir de ahi, sentia como este tipo me bloqueaba con su actitud altanera.

\- Te dije que no. Cuentame~ tengo curiosidad, solo eso.

\- Ni lo sueñes. No se quien eres, no te conozco y no se de donde vienes. No se nada de ti y no abrire la boca.

\- En el fondo si sabes quien soy. Sabes todo de mi, mu~y dentro de tu mente.- Su voz en mi oido me hizo pegarme a la pared, como un animal temeroso por mas que sono tranquila y limpia, sin amenazas en ella.

\- Quiero irme, no lo repetire.

\- Me tienes miedo... Angie, de todos soy el que ma~s esta de tu lado, recuerda eso. No podria hacerte daño.

\- Tengo miedo a lo que puedas hacer con eso que sabes, a ti no te tengo miedo.

Sacudio la cabeza riendose. Por primera vez lo vi reirse.

\- Es genia~l esa actitud, me gusta. No debes tener miedo, no so~y una rata para venderte, tranqui~la.

\- ¿Por que me hablabas firme y ahora eres todo risas?

\- Porque no lo resisti, eres genial Angie, me caes muy bien. Te preguntaba que le hiciste a Jessica por curiosidad. Vi claramente como reaccionaste cuando se lanzo a tu cuello, solo que lo deje pasar.- Me acaricio el cuello mientras me decia esto. Debo tener un moreton de los dedos de Jessica.

Si tanta emocion tiene, vamos a hacerle ver lo mismo. No en una imagen o palabras, sino en carne propia, que sienta el dolor.

Lo que mas me gusta es la parte agresiva de mi poder.

Estabamos en una nube violeta, el solo me miraba fijo con los brazos apoyados a mis costados, en la pared. De a poco su expresion cambio, se le fue la sonrisa y sus ojos se desviaban de un brazo hacia el otro.

El estaria viendo sus manos sangrantes y desechas, con los huesos deshaciendose uno a uno. Tal como la otra zorra.

\- ¿Eso querias? Ahi lo tienes...

\- Es una ilusion... Es una ilusion...- Se despego de la pared, liberándome y levanto las manos a la altura de su rostro, conteniendo los quejidos.

\- Si, ¿Te gusta?

Miraba sus brazos, no sabia si gritar o cerrar los ojos y esperar que pasara el dolor.

El me cae bien, vamos a cortar con esto. De a poco retire mi energia y la ilusion desaparecio.

John respiraba profundo mirando sus manos, sus ojos pasaban de los brazos sanos y fuertes a mi rostro.

\- Es mas fuerte de lo que creia... Con Jessica fue peor, ¿Cierto?

\- Si, ella no me cae bien. ¿Entramos de una vez?

\- Espera.- Me tomo del rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Una corriente me paralizo de nuevo, me corta la respiracion.- Ahora si vamos.

\- ¡No me toques! No quiero que vuelvas a mencionarme algo de lo que acaba de suceder, ¿Entendido?

\- Si claro. Vamos.

Me lanze a la puerta, saliendo al costado de la barra. No espere a John.

Los chicos levantaron la cabeza para ver quien salia de la puerta y siguieron con lo suyo.

No frene hasta que vi a mis amigos en el pool, estaban con una chica de pelo negro que supuse era la novia de Alex.

\- ¡Preciosa! ¡Al fin apareces!

\- Angie ven, ella es Camille.

\- Hola, soy Angie. Necesito tomar algo y me voy a casa.

\- ¿Te iras? Recien llegas, no vas a dejarnos aqui.

\- Chris, dije que me ire a casa, tuve un problema y me quiero ir, ¿Ok?

\- Bien, llama a Tommy.

Salude de nuevo y fui a la barra a pedir algo fuerte.

\- Tommy dame un tequila.

\- ¿Por que saliste del corredor con John?- Pregunto mientras servia la bebida.

\- Para no cruzar entre la gente. Gracias.- Cuando deje el vaso, vi a John sentandose al otro lado de la barra, mientras escribia algo en su telefono.- Adios Tommy.

\- Descansa linda.

Me prendi la campera y me interne entre la gente para luego salir a la noche y poner rumbo al apartamento. Me sentía hundida, sentía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con John, no debería haberle mostrado esa faceta sin saber mas de el.

Por mas de que puedo saber todo de el, quiero que el cuente el mismo. Y lo lograre.

.

.


	4. Somebody mix my medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se forjan tres relaciones, muy importantes.

\- ¡Vamos Angelina! ¡Gira tu cuerpo cuando estés arriba, no antes! ¡Tú sabes de esto! Cuida tu pie en la caída, no queremos que se lesione otra vez.

Ensayo. Primer ensayo del segundo acto de Giselle. Nos ocupamos únicamente del primer acto en las dos primeras semanas, ya que la escena de la locura de Giselle tuvo complicaciones.

\- Las manos livianas Angelina. Estas muerta, no puedes verte forzada.

\- ¡Eso... Intento!

Maldita vieja, no piensa que pase casi dos meses sin bailar.

\- ¡Lo veo pero no es suficiente! Solo mantén las manos en una onda, tú puedes.

Debía incentivar a Albretch a levantarse para que siguiera bailando, imitando los pasos de Mirtha, la reina de las willis. Un salto, un medio giro rápido del torso y al piso.

Me concentraba mucho en mi pie, en no torcerlo, debía ver por mis manos, notaba como se endurecían cuando saltaba y eso no podía suceder.

\- Te falta impulso al saltar y tu cuerpo lo compensa tensando las manos. Impúlsate con la pierna que levantas.

Intente saltar como ella me lo decía, un salto que había hecho muchas veces pero que mi cuerpo no estaba asimilando. Debía dar un medio giro al tiempo que saltaba, levantando una pierna para dar el impulso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Así está mejor?- El problema era que debía hacerlo hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda y de nuevo hacia la derecha.

\- Si Angelina, sigue ensayándolo.

Mierda.

Salte hasta que se acalambraron mis piernas pero de eso se trata, de que el movimiento salga tan perfecto y natural, que no se note el esfuerzo que conlleva realizarlo.

Pararse de puntas es difícil y doloroso para muchas, sin embargo nadie lo nota. Girar requiere equilibrio, así como muchos movimientos. Mantener un arabesque se ve lindo pero te acalambra la pierna si tu cuerpo no esta caliente y preparado antes de la clase.

Por eso muchas niñas sueñan con bailar ballet y pararse de "puntitas", pero cuando llegan a la clase y les dicen que hasta dentro de muchos años no usaran ese tipo de zapatillas, lloran y gritan y abandonan las clases. A mí me paso esto mismo.

A fin de cuentas, mostramos una danza bella y lo más perfecta posible, para que la gente preste atención solamente a los pies.

¿Para qué prestar atención a las manos y actitud de la bailarina?

\- Tus manos vuelven a estar tensas. Te lo permito en el giro, antes y después no. Sé que puedes Angelina.

\- ¡Solo... Déjeme en... Paz!

\- ¿Sabes qué? Dejaremos esto para mañana. Se corta aquí ya que no haremos ningún progreso. Iván excelentes tus pies pero cuídalos al caer de los saltos, no quedan en posición y podrías lastimarte. Angelina... Eres increíble, con todo este tiempo sin ensayos sigues haciéndolo bien, ten paciencia, solo son tus manos que debes corregir y las expresiones, recuerda que debes tener la mirada gacha. Giselle es un fantasma en este acto. Hasta mañana chicos.

\- Adiós Ann.

\- Adiós señora.

Nadie mira a la bailarina porque el atractivo radica en las piernas y pies. Cualquiera puede lograr la suavidad de las manos, las expresiones faciales, pero el tono de las piernas, su apertura y los pies con su empeine pronunciado, no se logran tan fácilmente.

Caminamos con Iván hasta los bancos y guardamos nuestras cosas. Calentadores, botellas de agua, zapatillas, remeras y algún otro artículo, como las vendas para mi tobillo. Debo cuidarlo, tengo las piernas algo débiles aun y no quiero una mala caída.

\- ¿Dónde vives? Yo estoy en motocicleta, puedo llevarte.

\- Por la 29, entre la 5 y 6. Igual camino, son unas calles de aquí.

\- No, yo vivo por la 4. No me queda trasmano llevarte. Aparte ya es tarde, solo no comentes a nadie de aquí, ya sabes de mi mujer y eso.- Me miro con sus ojos oscuros casi suplicándome. ¿Cómo le digo que me importa un pepino su mujer?

\- Si, no soy amiga de nadie aquí. No te preocupes.

\- Entonces vamos, la deje en el estacionamiento a la vuelta de aquí.

Me sostuvo la puerta con una sonrisa, que para mi mente cansada y confundida, fue picara.

Me mordí el labio y lo seguí, sintiendo como mi cuerpo me pedía lanzarme sobre él.

En las calles había poca gente y mucha niebla, la maldita niebla inglesa. Te humedece la ropa y nosotros que tenemos el cuerpo caliente, nos deja el pecho un poco sentido.

\- Aquí Angie, es aquella. No tengo un casco para prestarte, si quieres usa el mío.

\- No, póntelo tú. No hay problema, aparte no me gustan los cascos, el encierro, es asqueroso.

\- Haha está bien, abrígate.

\- Si señor~... ¿Algo más?- No pude evitar el ronroneo en mi voz, tenerlo así, con un pantalón de jean y una campera de cuero, es muy tentador.

\- Si... Sujétate fuerte.- Creo que noto el tono de mi voz.

Arranco el vehículo y me subí, apretando la cintura de su campera.

A medida que avanzábamos entre las calles casi vacías de autos, me apretaba más contra él. En parte por el impulso de la motocicleta y en parte a propósito.

Cuando acelero luego de doblar una esquina, lo abracé por reflejo, sentí que me caía.

\- ¿¡Estas bien!?- Su voz salió amortiguada por el casco.

\- ¡Si, tranquilo!

Movió un poco la cabeza y siguió concentrado en el camino.

Siendo un poco atrevida, apoye la cabeza en su espalda, el viento me estaba congelando la cara. Igualmente afloje mis brazos en su cintura, si el me recalco que tenía mujer, no lo presionare. Intentare que caiga solito en mis manos.

\- ¿Aquí está bien?- Ya estábamos en el cruce de la 5 y la 29.

\- Si, aprovecho y paso por el mercado de allí.

\- Bien, descansa para mañana.

\- Igual tú. Oye... Discúlpame por recostarme en tus hombros, se me estaba helando la cara.- Inocente en la calle. Zorra entre cuatro paredes, si señor.

\- Lo imagine, no me molesta. Ah... ¿Tú tienes una funda de dedo que me prestes? Solo por mañana.

\- Si claro, tengo una caja sin abrir. Mañana las llevo.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, con el corazón a mil.

\- Hasta mañana.

Enfile hacia el mercado de la señora Larsen, aun no cerraba. Mi cara ardía de vergüenza, de deseo, de emoción. Realmente me gusta ese hombre.

Compre unas frutas y seguí hacia el apartamento.

.

Para mi mala suerte, en el apartamento estaban los chicos y algunas personas más, Adam y John, precisamente. Habían quedado en mirar unas películas y yo no sabía nada. Se habían hecho amigos durante el trascurso del mes.

\- ¿Por qué aquí y no en tu casa?- Le pregunte a Alex.

\- Se rompió el sillón, no preguntes como. No tenemos un lugar cómodo y Chris ofreció este bello trono.

\- Si... Seguro. Iré a bañarme.

\- ¡Vuelve de buen humor, preciosa!

\- ¡Púdrete Daniel!

Adam estaba en mi sillón y me miraba de forma estúpida mientras tomaba una cerveza y John era John, con una paleta en la boca. Estaba sentado en un posa brazo del sofá y me miraba como si nada. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde el problema en el blakie, hace tres semanas. Le di una mirada y seguí mi camino.

El baño me relajo el cuerpo, tanto que me empezó a doler todo en el momento en que salí de la ducha. Mientras me enjabonaba, se me erizaba la piel pensando en Iván. Por dios, no voy a sobrevivir hasta el estreno si sigo así.

Como pude me puse un pantalón deportivo, una remera, me unte aceite de oliva en ambos pies y me enfunde unos calcetines. Mi rodilla derecha tenía todo tipo de moretones, ya que en una parte del primer acto, al terminar los fouetté, tengo que arrodillarme en una especie de reverencia.

Duelen.

Me peine y salí hacia el living.

Habían elegido mirar Blair Witch, la primera de todas y la mejor, a mi gusto.

\- ¿Estas más tranquila?

\- No estoy molesta Chris, me duele todo. Adam ese es mi sillón, pásate para este.

\- Compártelo, siéntate conmigo.- Dijo palmeando el asiento.

\- No hay chance. Muévete.

Haciendo trompa se cambió de lugar, al lado de Chris.

Me gusta este sillón porque la forma me permite apoyar las piernas en el respaldo sin que me molesten o se adormezcan.

Es mi rutina nocturna de pies. Agua tibia, un poco de crema o aceite y ponerlos en alto.

\- ¿Cómo está tu pie?

¿John me hablo?

Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás, curvando un poco mi espalda y lo mire.

\- Así.- Me saque los calcetines y les mostré mis desechos pies.

Las fundas se me habían resbalado y me hice una herida encima de la articulación de los dedos, que ya tenían durezas hace años. Un pulgar tenía la uña morada, aun no estaba mal del todo. Los dedos pequeños tenían una ampolla a cada lado y todos los dedos estaban algo hinchados y rojos.

Los dos meses que pase en casa me hicieron perder un poco la forma de los pies.

\- Me refería a tu tobillo. Imagino que aun esta débil.

\- A~h eso. Esta mejor, lo mantengo vendado. Aunque el problema ahora es esa uña negra y la rodilla.

\- ¿Quieren palomitas?- Corto Chris yendo a la cocina.

\- Yo no tengo hambre.

\- Yo si quiero.

\- ¡Yo también!- Alex y Dan aman las palomitas, a mí me molesta cuando se pegan en las muelas.

\- No sería mala idea, hace tiempo que no cómo.

\- Si son dulces, me apunto.

La única amargada que no comería seria yo, típico. No me molestaba, estaba entretenida moviendo los pies y mirando la película.

Dan estaba tirado en el puff delante mío, Alex y Chris en el sofá, Adam en el otro sillón y John en el posa brazo del sofá, desparramado con los pies en el respaldo de mi sillón.

Apenas estuvieron las palomitas, Chris dejo el recipiente sobre la mesa y los cuatro chicos lo atacaron. Chris y yo miramos en silencio la emoción que tenían de comer palomitas, parecían niños.

Al rato de estar la película, Adam se revolvió en el sillón y nos habló.

\- Chicos ¿No les molesta si fumo aquí?

\- Depende.- Le dijo Dan.

\- ¿Depende de si te convido...?

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Qué tienes ahí? Mmmm... Lo huelo.

\- Es fresca y de la buena. Me sentía de antojo de algo natural.

\- Pues bien, menos Angie todos queremos. Si quieres te damos unas monedas y compras mas.- Hablo Chris, tomando un trago de cerveza.

\- No, yo tengo una planta. ¿Tú quieres John?

\- Si es de tu planta si, la otra era una mierda. ¿Quién te la había vendido?

Los chicos rompieron en risas. Es extraño escucharlo hablar así, hasta yo me reí.

\- Mike Foster, un niño pijo de las oficinas, el de lentes verdes.

\- Ah sí~... Decirle "niño pijo" es poco. Bueno, mueve las manos y convida.

\- Eh chicos, si todos van a fumar eso, yo me voy de aquí.

\- ¿Tu no fumas Angie? Seleccione cada hoja, cada flor, especialmente para ti.- Me dijo Adam mostrándome sus hierbas en una bolsita.

\- No Adam, me meterían a un manicomio si consumo alguna droga. Alex préstame tus llaves, yo dormiré allá y quédense aquí ustedes, ahogándose en humo.

\- Nope, hoy romperás ese límite. Nunca probaste marihuana así que lo harás hoy, pasivamente.

\- Daniel, dame las llaves.

Yo ya estaba enderezándome en el sillón, juntando paciencia para no noquearlo con el jarrón de Chris que tenía al lado.

\- No, te quedas aquí.

\- ¡Daniel sabes que me hace mal!

\- La cocaína te hace mal, no seas cobarde.

\- ¡Dame las llaves! ¡Sabes que puedo entrar igual! ¡Dámelas y quedemos bien!

\- No Angie.

\- Vas a arrepentirte.

Un poco renga me fui a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo. Estaban todos riéndose y dándole aliento a Daniel hasta que le dije eso último, ahí quedaron en silencio al ver que hablaba en serio.

Los odio cuando intentan convencerme de drogarme, si tan solo supieran como me sentí cuando tome cocaína... De seguro dejan de insistirme.

Vamos a relajarnos, tengo mucho lugar y tiempo aun.

Mi habitación es la más grande, le dije a Chris apenas nos mudamos que quería poner una barra y tener un buen espacio para practicar algún paso que se me dificultara.

Una pared es espejo y la barra, luego las paredes son azul oscuro y mis muebles son negros. Un armario para mi ropa y otro más pequeño para mis cosas de ballet.

Puse música suave y calenté un poco las piernas, quería practicar el salto de Giselle otra vez.

Pierna, manos suave~s, medio giro, pierna, salto y medio giro, manos suaves.

\- No, no, no. No lo hago bien... Ahora entiendo un poco donde corregir... Vamos de nuevo.

Hacia los saltos y razonaba frente al espejo los errores que cometía. Mañana ensayaría con Iván y lo haría perfectamente. No quiero cometer errores.

El humo de la marihuana se estaba colando por debajo de la puerta, era muy fuerte.

Los chicos siempre fumaron esa planta pero a mí me provoca alucinaciones, muy malas. Siento como todo se vuelve brillante y los sonidos se apagan totalmente. Todo lo que haya soñado se vuelve realidad y mis miedos, aparecen delante de mí, materializados en esa visión. Eso me provoca la marihuana, la que fume hace años sin que los chicos sepan.

Tome aire y salí a decirle a los chicos que abrieran las ventanas, me estaba ahogando el olor.

La casa parecía que se incendiara, el humo era tan denso que probablemente no vería mi mano frente a mis ojos. Para mí que no fumo era demasiado.

\- A~gh ¿Pueden abrir las ventanas? Mi habitación se está llenando de humo.

\- ¡Pues abre TU ventana! Ahahahahahaha.

Christina estaba pasada de cuerda. Estaban comiendo palomitas con demasiado caramelo encima.

Alex estaba tirado en el sillón con las piernas en el respaldo y la cabeza colgando del asiento. Dan estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de las palomitas y John acostado sobre el posa brazo de mi sillón y los pies colgando del otro lado. Adam no se veía.

\- Ábrelas tú...- Apenas se escuchó la voz de John.

\- ¡Bien!

Cuando cruce la puerta de la cocina, una silueta negra me lleno la cara del humo hediondo.

Lo malo es que sufro los efectos de la droga y los efectos sobre mi poder. Debo soportar dobles síntomas.

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡Bastante humo tengo como para que me lo eches en la cara, idiota!

\- Ya Angie, calma... Esta rico. Solo huele.

Mi cabeza se está yendo...

\- Vete a la mierda Adam...

Me apoye en la pared mientras veía los colores claros de las paredes, volverse luminosos como el sol. Todo se inclinó hacia algún lado, sentía como me movía en sentido contrario para mantenerme estable.

Intente caminar hacia mi habitación pero el piso gelatinoso me impedía hacerlo bien. Caí de bruces, causándome un dolor agudo en las muñecas al apoyarlas en el suelo.

En la psicodelia que era el piso, unas imágenes se veían pasar.

Dos personas de pelo claro en la nieve. Una hombre de pelo claro y una muchacha de pelo chocolate en un mercado paseando. El mismo hombre de pelo claro y un niño. El hombre y una mujer de pelo negro.

¿Quién mierda son ellos...? Rasque el piso intentando llegar a ellos pero solo se dispersaban como el humo, cambiando a otra imagen.

Levante mi cabeza y vi como las bocas de los chicos se movían pero no los oigo, no sé qué dicen, no sé qué intentan hacer conmigo tampoco.

Mire al suelo, esperando ver algo mas pero solo eran colores que me mareaban.

Dan me tomo de los brazos y me ayudo a levantarme de ese piso y me guio al sofá.

Todos me hablaban pero no se oía ningún sonido. Todo estaba mudo.

Chris me sacudía, Alex me ofrecía agua, Dan y Adam se desesperaban y John me miraba fijo a los ojos.

Yo los miraba intentando decirles que tuvieran cuidado con el suelo pero no lograba hablar.

Todo comenzó a cambiar. La casa se volvía de madera, Dan y Alex tenían pelo negro, Chris tenia pelo claro, Adam estaba teñido de rojo y John tenia pelo más largo, del mismo color.

Mi cabeza giraba aún más, un remolino comenzó a formarse en la pared y una niebla roja se escurría de él.

Ver esa niebla avanzando hacia mí me provoco un pánico indescriptible. Se veía letal, peligrosa, como una serpiente esperando clavar los colmillos en su presa. Eso era la niebla, el depredador.

Me caí del sillón y me arrastre lejos de la nube roja, empujando a los chicos en el proceso, viendo como el depredador me seguía avanzando entre los pies de los demás.

Me arrastre hasta mi habitación a tropezones, sosteniéndome de las paredes y caí en un hueco donde todo estaba oscuro. Mi habitación era un pozo pero allí, apenas audible había algunos sonidos.

Una... Una... ¿Una motosierra? Y algo más, un susurro rasposo.

_Sangre. _

_Sangre_.

La intensidad subía de a poco, como si se acercara a mí. El terror que ya corría en mis venas aumento la velocidad.

_Sangre_.

Aumento hasta ser un grito que taladro mis oídos.

Quería gritar que parara, que era suficiente pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca, todo estaba oscuro y la niebla roja subía por mis piernas.

_¡Sangre!_

Un dolor me atravesó el costado y la niebla se cerró sobre mí, borrando todo rastro de luz y enviándome a algún lugar dentro de mi mente.

.

\- Le digo que no, está muy descompuesta. Si, comió pollo en mal estado. Si claro, apenas llegue el médico le pido el certificado. Bien, si, si claro. Chau.

Mi cabeza estaba en una prensa. Cada palabra, cada brillo, sonido o color me mareaba y aturdía.

\- Chris...

\- Angie despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Habla suave... La jaqueca me está matando.

\- Disculpa lo de anoche... Nos asustamos mucho cuando te vimos gritando y tropezándote.

\- No recuerdo mucho ahora... Sé que el piso se movía y que había una niebla roja.

\- Si, gritaste que te atraparía y te lanzaste al suelo desde el sillón. Nos empujaste fuerte, yo caí al suelo y John sobre la mesa, rompió un vaso y se hizo una herida en el brazo.

\- Deberé pedirle disculpas...- Quería enderezarme pero no podía, era doloroso.

Le escribiré a John para darle unas disculpas.

\- Si, fue un corte profundo pero dejo de sangrar bastante rápido. Te traeré el móvil.- Fue hasta el living y volvió con mi teléfono.- Te preparare algo de comer, el número de John lo agrego Alex anoche en tu agenda.

Busque el contacto, y le envié un audio por WhatsApp.

_~ John ¿Cómo estas...? E~h quería disculparme por lo de anoche, Chris me dijo que te di un empujón y te cortaste el brazo... Como sea, disculpa...~_

Enviado y recibido. Apenas podía mirar la pantalla con el brillo al mínimo.

_~ Por lo menos estas viva. Es un corte pequeño, no te preocupes. No quería grabar un audio pero estamos en una-¡¡Mándale un beso a la chica más linda!!- Te manda saludos Adam... En fin, tenemos un calcinado que investigar, bye bye.~_

Un calcinado... Pobre tipo haha.

Dormiré otro poco, no tengo ganas de levantarme ni de comer.

.

\- Angie... Preciosa despierta.

\- Déjame~ Daniel...

\- Ya es de noche, debes comer algo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es...?

\- Son las ocho preciosa, levántate.

\- Ok... Alcánzame una campera de allí... Hace frio.

\- El medico vendrá en unos minutos. Debes tener un certificado para la compañía.

\- Mierda... Está bien.

Daniel se fue haciendo menos ruido que el normal.

Cuando salí de mi habitación la luz me cegó por un momento, dándome una puntada en la cabeza.

Me pare en la puerta con una mano delante de los ojos, intentando acostumbrarme. Cuando sucedió, seguí camino al sillón, mi sillón.

Alex estaba jugando con su PlayStation, apenas me vio.

\- Hola Angie... Muere de una vez... ¿Cómo estás? ¡Muérete!

\- Oye... ¿Se quedaran a vivir aquí? No sé si quieren traer también sus camas...

\- Estoy esperando al "medico".

\- ¿Que fue ese tono?

\- Ya verás. Mira, tu desayuno-almuerzo-cena.

Dan traía una bandeja con tostadas, mermelada, te con leche, ensalada cesar y un licuado de frutas. Me relamí los labios cuando vi la bandeja, un talento oculto de Dan es que cocina bien. Parece que no supiera hacer ni pasta pero se le da bien lo culinario.

\- Gracias lindo, vamos a ver qué tan rico esta.

Me abalancé sobre él te y las tostadas y me propuse devorar todo lo que había allí.

Ya estaba comiendo la ensalada cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- Mierda... ¡Pasa! Toma las municiones... ¡Agarra las putas municiones! Control de porquería.

\- Alex es un juego... Si no volvieras a gritar así te lo agradezco, sino te tirare con el tenedor por la cabeza...

\- Y no dudo que lo harías, ¿Cómo va?

¿Ah? Pensé que no había entrado nadie.

\- Eres muy sigiloso ¿Sabes? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Soy el medico que te trae un certificado.- Dijo mirando la pantalla que Alex jugaba.

\- Tú eres forense... No quiero un certificado tuyo.

\- Hahaha no, solamente puedo conseguir otras libretas de médicos y copiar sus firmas. Dime que quieres y lo anotare.- Ya estaban arreglando la partida para jugar de a dos.

\- Chris les dijo que comí pollo en mal estado y estaba en cama...

\- Eso será... Mmhm por allí debe haber una puerta... Ahora anoto eso.

\- ¿Cuantos días serán...?- No me contestaron ninguno de los dos.- ¿John?

\- Espera un segundo...

\- John cúbreme en esa esquina.

\- Adelante... No veo nada.

\- John...

\- Quiero encontrar municiones para un rifle y no sé dónde están...

\- Me pareció ver una caja cerca de la puerta principal.

La pantalla de la televisión comenzó a tener interferencia.

\- ¿Y eso? Todos los cables están en su lugar, ¿No Alex?

\- ¿Puedes hacer el maldito papel?

\- Deja que lleguemos al punto para poder guardar.

Ya está, presione un poco más y la tv se apagó. Los chicos quedaron estáticos viendo la pantalla.

\- Quiero el papel, no estoy de mucha paciencia querido...

Alex supo enseguida que fui yo quien apago la tv. John me miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Quiero mi certificado... tengo un trabajo al que volver.- Alex me miro nuevamente con preocupación, él no sabía que John estaba al tanto de mi poder.- Él ya sabe, no te preocupes.

\- Ah sí, tuve una demostración de sus habilidades. Dime que le dijeron a tu superior.

\- Supuestamente estoy enferma por comer pollo en mal estado.

\- Me~h son dos o tres días. No creo que decir que la marihuana no es tu fuerte, sea conveniente.

\- No toques ese tema.

\- No, no. Aquí tienes, firmado por James Andersen haha.

\- Angie, enciende la tv... Vamo~s.

\- Bien. Solo porque tengo mi certificado. Aa~h ahora me cambiaron de bailarín y no lo desaprovechare. Ni un solo día de ensayo.

\- Ah... ¿Sí?- John desvio sus ojos hacia mi por unos segundos, en los que capte una sensacion extraña.

\- Sip, ahora tengo al más lindo y no al stalker. Es mu~y bueno bailando.

\- Que bien... Alex tengo un juego muy bueno para recomendarte, otro día te lo presto.- John se levantó y agarro su chaqueta de cuero. Lo mire extrañada un momento, me pareció ver un cambio de humor por allí.

\- Si claro, escríbeme cuando estés en la vuelta.

\- Adiós chicos.

\- Bye~.

\- Adiós.

\- Alex, ¿Chris hacia doble turno hoy?

\- Si, por eso estamos aquí cuidándote.

\- Ah. Iré a dormir, adiós lindo. ¿Dónde está Dan?

\- Dándose una ducha, pero creo que se durmio allí, descansa Angie.

Me dormí rápidamente, con Iván acaparando mis pensamientos pero en un rincón se coló el rostro de John cuando se despidió, era muy expresivo para alguien tan reservado como él.

.


	5. Cafe e Idiomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos un poco sobre uno de los personajes. Angie reconoce una frase en un idioma extraño que la deja pensando.

\- Muy bien, acaricialo suavemente, apenas rozalo con los dedos, asi. Ahora gira y cruza los brazos... Perfecto. Atras, atras, atras, cabeza apenas ladeada y ojos abajo, sigue un poco mas y ve a la izquierda hasta la cruz, perfecto. Toma la rosa y llamalo, muy bien, muestra el dolor de tener que partir Angelina, sufre por no poder quedarte con tu amor. Excelente, retirate muy despacio, eres eterea Angelina, bien, bien, bien, desaparece muy lentamente detras del tul, ¡Perfecto! Mañana ensayaran juntos esta parte y la semana que viene ya tendremos el vestuario, principalmente los tutu que son algo complicados de manejar. Descansen chicos.  
Lo ultimo. La ultima escena de Giselle ya estaba lista y perfecta para los ensayos de vestuario.  
\- Adios, descanse.  
\- Nos vemos mañana.  
\- Angie, tengo que decirte que te sale muy bien el papel, me dieron ganas de correr hacia ti y no dejarte ir haha.  
\- ¿En serio? Eso es bueno, supongo.  
\- Si claro, demuestra tu talento para actuar el papel. ¿Quieres que te lleve?   
\- Supuestamente uno de mis amigos me pasaba a buscar pero en vista de que no ha llegado y no me contesta el telefono, si no es molestia voy contigo.   
\- Vamos al estacionamiento entonces.  
Hoy nos encontrariamos con los chicos en la casa de Adam, ya que es su cumpleaños. John se ofrecio a pasar por mi en su auto para no demorar mucho ya que Adam vive bastante lejos de aqui.  
Mi telefono no tenia mensajes ni llamadas, asi que tal vez se olvido o tuvo algun problema.   
Ya hace una semana que Ivan me lleva a mi casa, es increible. Yo, como buena mentirosa que soy, me comporte y le hice caso en todo lo que me ha dicho aunque recurrir a la excusa de recostarme a el por el frio, es inevitable.  
\- ¿En serio no te molesta ir sin casco?   
\- Para nada, lo prefiero.  
\- Luego tienes frio y me usas de almohada.  
\- Eh si, no lo hare mas.- Mentira, lo seguire haciendo quieras o no.   
\- No me molesta pero es complicado.  
\- Ah... Ok.- Casi salto de alegria en ese momento, ¡Estaba consiguiendo que Ivan se fijara en mi! Seria el broche de oro que dejara a la mujer, estar con el mientras sea casado traera problemas.  
Nos subimos a la motocicleta y nos perdimos en las calles.  
Hoy no hacia frio y no se veia la niebla, tal vez con una campera de cuero estaria bien en la noche.  
Cuando llegamos a la esquina de la 5 y la 29 el se bajo del vehiculo junto conmigo.   
\- Mira Angie, ya se que es lo que pasa pero no quiero tener problemas. A mi me pasa lo mismo que a ti y por eso esta sera la ultima vez que me ofrezca a traerte a tu casa ¿Entiendes?  
\- Si, no hay problema. Nos vemos mañana.- Me di vuelta un poco desconcertada, pensando en lo que me habia dicho.  
\- ¿Y mi beso de despedida?  
\- ¿Pero de que...- Me tomo del brazo y me empujo contra el, apenas dandome tiempo a reaccionar.  
Cuando lo note, sus labios estaban rozando los mios.  
\- Uno no nos hara daño.  
\- Asi comienzan los vicios..  
Me sonrio de lado y me beso.  
Es todo lo que habia imaginado, suave y firme, nada timido. No sabia donde poner mis manos, no queria tocarlo mucho tampoco, no me haria bien. El me sostenia por el cuello y por la cintura, tipico pero genial.  
Cuando nos separamos, apoyo su frente contra la mia y me hablo.  
\- Me encanta el piercing en tu lengua, no me molestaria verlo de nuevo.  
\- No tendras un no por respuesta. Te lo aseguro.  
Me beso la mejilla y se subio a la motocicleta.  
Busque mi telefono y mire la hora, las 19:26 y tenia un mensaje.  
_John~_  
_Angie no pude pasar por el estudio, alguien destrozo mi movil. Como sea, a las 20 paso a buscarte por tu casa, si es que aun vas con nosotros_  
_. Si claro, estare lista. No preguntare por tu telefono, nos vemos_  
Eso me deja media hora para arreglarme.   
Una ducha, un poco de altura para mis pies mientras me arreglo el maquillaje y como algo.  
Me vesti con un pantalon negro, las botas acordonadas, una remera simple y baje a la calle a esperar a John. Chris ya se habia ido con los chicos y como el salia de trabajar casi a la misma hora que yo, nos iriamos juntos a casa de Adam.  
Me sente en los escalones y me quede pensando en Ivan... Deberia evitar estas reacciones, no tengo quince años pero espere tanto que se fijara en mi que es como irreal lo que sucedio. Fue un beso, pero cuando te gusta la persona, lo mas basico es emocionante y lindo.  
Me quede mirando la niebla que comenzaba a formarse entre los arbustos, como muselina.  
\- Planeta Tierra, ¿Hay alguien ahi?  
\- Hola, no te oi llegar.  
\- Lo note, ¿Estas bien? Vamos al auto.  
\- Si, demasiado.- Le dije levantandome del suelo y estirandome.- Pero podria estar mejor.  
\- ¿Algo de ballet? Espera que te abro desde adentro, forzaron la puerta y la manija esta rota de ese lado.  
\- Ok.- El auto es negro y lindo, suficiente. Se que es Nissan porque el logo lo dice.- Es algo... Personal, como se que no podra salir a la luz no te contare.  
\- No quiero saber en que andas... Ya se, es casado. ¿Le erre?  
\- No~p.- Lo mire con los ojos entornados.- ¿Como lo sabes?  
\- Lo imagine, por tu ca~ra.- Algo no estaba bien, sus expresiones no eran comunes pero en el poco tiempo que lo conozco note que es bastante misterioso y reservado con lo referente a sentimientos, de todo tipo. Nunca sabes bien que esta queriendo decir, no sabes hacia donde dirigir el sarcasmo de sus frases.  
\- ¿Tanto se nota?- Senti mis mejillas enrojecerse.  
\- Si~ pareces una adolescente.  
Me revolvi en el asiento, no encontraba una posicion comoda.  
\- ¿Como reclino el asiento? Esta muy erguido.  
\- Del lado de la puerta, aba~jo del todo.  
\- Ah si, esta un poco trancada.  
\- ¿Te ayudo?   
\- Creo que puedo...- La manija parecia un pequeño pestillo, por lo que entendi, debia bajarla hasta destrancarla y luego subiendo o bajandola regulaba el asiento.- Listo. Decias que intentaron abrirte el auto.  
\- Si~, esta mañana. En frente a mi apartamento...   
\- No fue tu dia hoy, ¿No?  
Cuando dije esto me quedo mirando unos segundos mientras esperaba el semaforo en verde.  
\- Si, y fue empeorando hasta llegar al punto mas alto hace un rato.- Miro al frente entrecerrando los ojos.  
\- ¿El telefono?  
\- Si... El telefono.   
\- No preguntare mas, me hago una idea de quien lo rompio.  
\- Mhm... te aseguro que no tienes la mas minima idea.  
\- Ok ok, entendi. No quiero saber.  
\- Bien.  
¿Pero que carajo paso aqui? Me habla como si yo fuera la causa de su mal dia.  
\- John ¿No quieres parar alli y calmarte? Haras un desastre al volante y no te aguantare con esa cara toda la noche, es dia de amigos.  
\- Si, me encantaria.- No se como hizo pero en un segundo estaba estacionado y bajandose del auto. Yo seguia pensando en un lugar donde aparcar el auto.- ¿Bajas?  
\- Si, ahi voy.  
Paramos en un cafe. Pedimos dos expressos dobles, el quiso tarta de chocolate y mas sobres de azucar para su cafe.  
El lugar era calido, tranquilo, para pasar el rato pero no para una reunion muy formal. Habia algunas mesas redondas y unas rectangulares contra las ventanas de madera. En una de estas nos sentamos.  
\- Oye... ¿No es mucha azucar?  
\- Nunca es mucha, el cafe es amargo. Por eso prefiero el te.  
\- Yo solo paso el te negro, odio los Gray y otras mezclas. Solo y puro te negro.  
\- Prefiero el te negro tambien aunque con azucar y mucha, obviamente.  
\- Eres el tipico ingles pero de repente hablas de forma extraña asi que no eres tan tipico.- Debo hablarle asi cambia ese humor que trae, no pienso soportarlo.  
\- No soy ingles, hace trece años que vivo aqui pero no soy de este pais. Soy noruego.  
\- Con razon la forma extraña de hablar... Y ese color extraño de ¡!  
\- ¡No es rubio! No digas rubio ceniza, rubio opaco, blanco o algo similar.  
\- Iba a decir plateado. Gris. Canoso.  
\- Gracias~.  
\- De nada, vejete.  
No me dijo nada, se quedo revolviendo el cafe, como si fuera la cosa mas deprimente que viera, mas que malhumorado parecia deprimido. Era preocupante.  
\- ¿Estas bien?   
\- Algo.  
\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?  
\- De momento, nada.  
\- ¿Y cuando sera el momento?  
\- Te lo hare saber, no te preocupes.  
\- ¿Y ahora estas mas tranquilo?  
\- Si, pedire mas tarta pero de frutas.  
\- No soy fan de la tarta de frutas, prefiero las cosas saladas.  
\- Yo no soporto ese sabor.  
\- Cuentame, ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?  
\- El cuatro de noviembre, ¿El tuyo?  
\- El trece de septiembre, ¿Donde naciste?  
\- En Oslo, ¿Tu eres de aqui mismo?  
\- Sip, londinense de pura cepa. ¿Tienes hermanos?  
\- No, unico hijo. Escuche que tu tienes una hermana mas grande.  
\- Si... Es bastante odiosa e interesada.  
\- Y le gustan demasiado los hombres... Por decirlo delicadamente.   
\- Supongo que los chicos lo dijeron.  
\- Si y dijeron unas palabras mas insultantes y correctas.  
\- No dudo. Cuando quieras salir, me dices.   
\- Me gustaria quedarme un rato mas, estoy sobrepasado de cosas.  
\- No tengo problema en quedarme aqui. La verdad es que estoy algo cansada y un rato asi, tranquila, no me viene mal.  
\- Gracias. Entre el trabajo y el seguro del auto me enloquecieron... Y creia que estaba suficientemente loco ya.- Dicho esto, apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa y recosto la cabeza, mirando por la ventana.- La vida es una perra.  
\- Exacto amigo mio, exactamente eso. ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo?  
\- Si, como soy mas eficiente que los demas me resbalan a mi el trabajo, aparte que hay uno de licencia y Adam es Adam, adora revolver cuerpos pero no le pidas que trabaje una hora extra.  
\- Que pendejo... ¡Mira! Tu tarta.  
La moza dejo la tarta con un murmullo de "les dejo aqui, buen provecho."  
\- Dejame tener otra dosis de azucar y salimos, no debe faltar mucho para que Adam empieze a llamarme a ver donde estoy y sobre todo, si vienes tu.  
\- Es un obsesivo, lo odio cuando se pone asi conmigo.  
\- Dime a mi, vi a muchas mujeres darle vuelta la cara como hiciste tu apenas lo conociste.  
\- Morira solo haha.- John estaba muy entusiasmado comiendo su tarta, me hizo una seña ofreciendome un trozo pero no, no me gustan esas tartas.- Tienes sucio al costado de la boca.- Se paso la lengua como los niños.- Del otro lado hahahahaha.  
\- Es imposible comer esto y no ensuciarse, me lavo las manos y salimos.  
Cuando lo vi desaparecer por la puerta, llame a la moza para pagarle la cuenta.  
Para variar, John aparecio con una cara de mil demonios otra vez.  
\- ¿Ahora que carajos te pasa?  
\- Perdi una lentilla... De nuevo.- Dio vuelta hacia el mostrador pero lo detuve enseguida.  
\- Ya pague, yo fui quien invito.  
\- Si pero yo comi las tartas.  
\- Camina, vamos.  
Perder la lente le hizo mal, se quedo dos segundos procesando lo que le dije y cuando reacciono saludo a las mozas y se fue.  
Yo lo segui sintiendome superior haha. Mire hacia atras cuando escuche un gritito, las chicas estaban haciendose señas entre ellas y señalaban a John.   
Me rei y sali fuera, el ya estaba en el auto. Del lado del pasajero.  
\- ¿Que haces?  
\- No puedo manejar de noche y sin mi lente, ni siquiera tengo los de armazon aqui. Si hubiera sol puedo manejar pero ahora soy un topo.  
\- Ugh bien... ¿Tiene alguna maña este auto? ¿Algun cambio duro, la velocidad, algo?  
\- No, no. La palanca es una seda y la velocidad normal, no vibra ni nada.  
\- Bien.. Intentemos llegar, tienes que indicarme el camino.  
\- Es en Moon's Town, recto por la 8 y luego doblas a la derecha en la 2 y sales de la ciudad, dos kilometros fuera.  
\- Conozco algo, esperemos que no nos vean los de transito.  
\- Puedes despistarlos, no hay drama.  
Lo mire unos segundos y encendi el auto, ni parecido al de Daniel. Este apenas hacia ruido y el tablero tenia luces e indicadores que no reconocia.  
John toco unos botones y comenzo a sonar AC/DC.  
Llegar hasta la calle 2 fue media hora de silencio en los que John se durmio contra la ventana, parecia un niño luego de un paseo en familia.  
_I'm on the highway to hell... _  
Cuando hice el recorrido que me indico John, frene contra la acera. Era un barrio de casitas muy similares y algun edificio mezclado.  
-¿Adam? Oye estamos en un cruce, las calles son Greenwood y St. Wallaby  
_\- Hola hermosa mia, ve por St Wallaby hasta el 5632, es un edificio de apartamentos. ¿John esta contigo? Dile al pendejo que responda mis mensajes._  
\- Entendi, no creo que pueda contestar ya que va durmiendo.  
-_ ¿¡Que!? Suerte para despertarlo, es un tronco. Avisame cuando esten abajo, es el apartamento 904._  
\- Ok, te llamo.  
Mire unos segundos a John, realmente iba duro durmiendo, se habia girado y estaba de frente a mi. Iba arrollado contra el borde del asiento que sobresalia, como los autos de carreras que los asientos tienen el borde hacia delante.  
\- John despierta, estamos llegando.- Nada.- ¡John!  
Lo sacudi de los hombros, le hable y no se despertaba ni se movia.  
Le pique las mejillas y reacciono un poco.  
\- John despierta, estamos a unas calles.  
\- ¿Nh...? ¿Ya?   
Se enderezo en el asiento para desperezarse y quedo mirando la nada. Era realmente lindo recien despierto.  
\- ¿Hola? Ya casi llegamos, llame a Adam y me dio el numero de apartamento.  
\- Es el 5632, es mas adelante.- Me dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.  
\- Oye ¿Eso no te lastima? He escuchado que si usas lentes de contacto no puedes restregarte asi los ojos.  
\- Mierda, lo se.- Se acomodo la unica lente que tenia y se miraba en el retrovisor.- Creo que ya se donde estan mis otros lentes...  
\- ¿Donde?- Yo iba controlando que no se pasara el apartamento.  
Abrio la guantera y saco un estuche negro.  
\- Aqui mismo. Soñe con ellos haha y recorde que los guarde aqui hahahahaha ¡Sere tonto! Ahahahahaa.  
Me contagio sus risas, son un poco estruendosas.   
\- Hahahaha hasta esos pierdes ¡Mira! ¡Llegamos!  
\- Es ese de alli, el blanco.- dijo poniendose unos lentes de armazon negro con unos detalles de calaveras en las patillas.  
\- Mirame un segundo.- Me miro de reojo, sin mover la cabeza.- De frente John...  
\- No me gusta que analizen mi rostro, es incomodo.  
\- ¿De que color son tus ojos?  
\- Verdes, como los tuyos.  
\- Mi~rame, quiero verlos.  
\- No~p, no me gusta.  
\- No me hagas obligarte.  
\- Ay Angie, que cosas dices. Hasta pervertida sonaste diciendo esa frase hahaha.  
\- ¿Estamos de buen humor, eh?  
\- Me calme bastante, este auto es de mis lugares favoritos para dormir. Aprovecha, porque ni siquiera permito que Adam me vea sin lentes.  
\- ¡Gane! ¡Mirame y muestra esos ojos!  
Encendio la luz del auto y se acomodo el pelo, que caia como un flequillo desordenado.  
\- Ahi tienes...  
Sus ojos eran verde brillante y ambar, dorado en el centro. He oido que este color ambar de ojos es muy extraño.  
\- Son raros, me gustan mas asi que azules.  
\- Lo mas comun es el color avellana, que son verdes y marron en el centro. Los tuyos son totalmente verdes, dificiles de encontrar.  
\- Si, ambos somos raros hahahaha ¡Nos han juntado!  
\- Una novia que tuve dijo una vez que los raros se juntan con los raros.  
\- ¡Y que razon que tenia! Bajemos del auto, los chicos nos mataran.  
\- Eh si, espera un segundo...- Me tomo de la mano antes de que saliera totalmente del auto.- Gracias por soportar mi malhumor, nadie ha tenido un gesto asi. Normalmente busco quedar solo.  
Tuve que contenerme las ganas de sacudir su mano de la mia, tenia la piel erizada y sentia que la columna se me partiria al medio de tanta presion por aguantar los escalofrios.  
\- No fue nada, somos amigos, para eso estamos. Me gusto pasar un rato en paz contigo.- Trague grueso intentando aflojar el nudo que estaba partiendome al medio.  
\- ¿En serio? Adam dice que soy algo aburrido, que yo no era asi.- Dijo agachando la cabeza, aun sin soltar mi mano.  
\- Para mi no eres aburrido, eres calmante, das paz. Por lo menos a mi. Aunque tus risas no son calmas hahaha.  
\- Las risas son el vestigio de lo que fui... No cualquiera las oye ahora. Antes reia de todo y con todos, ahora ya no, no veo gracia a nada. Pero tu me haces reir, eso es bueno, al menos para mi es algo bueno...  
Eso me provoco un nudo en el pecho, practicamente me dijo que cambie su vida, es lindo.  
\- Gracias, no pense que fuera asi haha. Me pone feliz saber que ayudo a que salgas de tu guarida y rias mas, por mas que yo no soy alguien con mucho sentido del humor.  
Me miro unos segundos, se rio y beso mi mano para luego bajar del auto. La corriente electrica que siempre me provoca, volvio con mas intensidad que la normal, no entiendo porque mi cuerpo reacciona asi cuando el me toca.   
Cuando me roza por accidente o me toca directamente, algo en mi cabeza hace click y me pide salir, siento el murmullo de voces pero no puedo entenderlas. Son varias, todas dicen mi nombre "_Angie, Angie..."_ pero no entiendo mas, algunas hablan en ingles y otras en un idioma que no se si es gales, finlandes o noruego. No oigo mucho como para descifrarlo.  
\- John, tu dijiste que eras noruego, dime algo en ese idioma.- le grite mientras lo alcanzaba en la entrada del edificio.  
\- ¿Como que?  
\- Solo respondeme a lo que yo te hable.  
\- Ok, som vil gjøre det samme.  
\- Ten las llaves del auto, no se si quedo bien la alarma.  
\- Bare du trykker på denne knappen her og klar.- Apreto el boton de la alarma y esta sono con un pitido, la habia dejado desactivada.  
\- Te queda mejor hablar asi que en ingles, va contigo.  
\- Vakker takk, kunne fortelle deg mye mer, men det er ikke tid, ikke ennå, min kjærlighet.  
\- Min... ¿Que? Repite eso ultimo.- Esa frase la he oido, no se donde peeo me han dicho esa frase, la conozco.  
\- Min kjærlighet... ¿Se te hace conocida la frase?- Me miro de una forma extraña, como si supiera de lo que hablaba.  
\- Si, tal vez en la compañia la escuche. Te contare algo, mis sueños tienen la costumbre de volverse realidad. Mi mente los lleva afuera en forma de visiones, sonidos o una sensacion... Yo creo que soñe con esa frase y paso esto, es imposible que haya oido antes el idioma.  
\- Nada es imposible Angie, nada. No sabemos donde estaremos mañana, si viviras o moriras, puedes brillar en el estreno o quebrarte una pierna. No des nada por hecho, puede que hayas escuchado el idioma toda tu existencia y no lo sepas por una jugarreta de la vida. Despues de ti, linda.  
\- Gracias...  
.  
Asi termino la situacion mas extraña que vivi con John al inicio de nuestra amistad, obviamente yo no sabia que a partir de alli mi vida se iria en picada. Logre subir pero el precio que tuve que pagar fue muy alto, me rompieron y rompi, destroze corazones y tuve que dejar que rompieran el mio.   
No con amor sino de otras formas aun mas dolorosas, formas que nadie imagina de tan impensables que son.  
Pero aun estamos en la parte bella de la historia, donde me estoy enamorando y donde siembro algo que no noto hasta la epoca de cosecharlo, algo que me hundio y me salvo. O mejor dicho alguien que puso orden en mi cabeza y me dio la mano en esta vida eterna.  
.  
.


	6. El Arrte vs La Ciencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos campos diferentes estan representados en la vida de Angie en forma de dos personas.   
Surge una pelea y Angie no logra saber la razon.

\- Y asi fue como llegue a Londres con la beca de la Vaganova, fue muy emocionante.  
\- ¡Sin dudas! Es la escuela mas famosa, desearia haber estudiado alli. ¿Fue dificil vivir aqui sin conocer a alguien?  
\- No, para nada. Aprendi a hablar ingles en mi niñez asi que pude dejar mi ruso y entrar a un nuevo mundo. Extrañe mucho pero algo diferente viene bien, siempre es bueno cambiar.  
\- Yo hace años quise irme a Escocia pero mis amigos lo evitaron. Mi familia es odiosa y no queria tener contacto con ellos.  
\- ¿No querian que estudiaras ballet?  
\- Al contrario, me obligaron. Luego de unos años en que note mi talento y lo facil que me resultaba, me rendi al arte hahaha.  
\- Bailas muy bien.  
-Gracias.  
Estabamos con Ivan sentados en el jardin del edificio, un pequeño patio con unos bancos. Llevabamos hablando una hora ya, en medio de la oscuridad. El farol estaba roto y el alumbrado de la calle no llegaba a iluminar mucho.  
\- Ah Angie, al principio te veia como la tipica bailarina. No hago esto y no como aquello. Pero eres diferente, saber llevar tu trabajo y tu vida personal bastante movida, me gusta eso de ti.  
\- ¿Solo eso?  
\- Bueno, no solo eso.   
Me estaba volviendo adicta a este juego. Una frase, una mirada, algunos besos. No hemos avanzado mas, siempre algo nos impide llegar a ese punto. Una llamada de su mujer, problemas en mi casa o simplemente un no puedo.  
Hace rato que algo zumbaba en mi oido, estaba camuflado con el ruido del ambiente pero ahora se escucha por encima. Es parecido al pitido de oidos pero mezclado con una vibracion... Pensandolo bien, lo he oido antes.   
Es energia. Dependiendo que tan intensa se proyecte, mayor o menor ruido provocara. Las pocas veces que me enoje realmente, cuando mis ojos llegan al punto de brillar en violeta, oia el mismo zumbido. Exacto, algo esta emanando energia, y no soy yo.  
\- Ivan, debo irme.  
\- Quedate otro rato, hoy puedo quedarme hasta tarde.  
\- Lo lamento, mi pie esta un poco sensible hoy y quiero tratarlo.  
\- Esta bien, te acompaño a la puerta.  
\- Esta bien.- Alli mismo cree una ilusion, mi imagen siguiendolo hasta la entrada del edificio.  
Me quede sentada en el banco mirando hacia la calle sin un objetivo especifico, solo paseando los ojos. Estaba sintiendo de nuevo el nubarron de energia que se condensaba nuevamente, esta desde hace rato queriendo aparecer pero no llega a ese punto.   
Varias veces lo he sentido, el mismo apelotonamiento de energia que habia alla en el acantilado, en el rellano de la escalera, el que me siguio cuando sali a caminar una noche por el parque y el que senti en los ensayos hace unos dias.  
Esta a mis espaldas, moviendose cerca de los rosales, lo siento tan firme que casi es como verlo. Se que no me hara daño pero esa presencia sigue siendo como caer dentro de un pozo sin fin, es desesperante. Trague saliva y me prepare para voltearme, para enfrentar nuevamente a ese "ser".   
Cuando gire del todo y levante los ojos, apenas a un metro de mi estaba esa cosa, una forma negra que parecia hecha de humo. Sin rostro, sin rasgos, solo dos ojos verdes fosforecentes. Casi se me sale el corazon del pecho, el instinto encontro como buena idea clavar las uñas en el cemento del banco. Mala idea en realidad, no es algo genial encontrarse con algo de este tipo.  
Esa cosa venia hacia mi, flotando. A medida que se acercaba, notaba algun detalle del rostro pero formado por sombras, solo formas negras. Tuve que luchar por mantener mi pulso estable, mis pulmones parecian consumir el triple de aire y mi columna no resistiria mas escalofrios.   
Cuando lo tuve a unos centimetros de mi rostro, el ser hizo un movimiento inesperado. Acerco su rostro y acaricio mi mejilla con la suya, cortandome la respiracion.  
\- Puedes respirar... ¿Sabes?  
\- ¿Que... Quien...?  
\- Soy yo.  
La cosa fue cambiando de forma hasta tomar la de alguien conocido. ¿Quien? John. La nube esa era John.  
\- Tu eras... ¿Tu eras esa cosa?- Mi cabeza no daba, no podia comprender como el era esa masa de energia, algo incorporeo. Mi corazon necesita un descanso y mis pulmones, aire.  
\- Angie, Angie calmate. Soy yo, nada mas.- Se recosto en el respaldo y saco una paleta del bolsillo de su pantalon.  
Yo lo miraba sin creer lo que habia visto, si me lo contaban definitivamente no lo creia.  
\- Si, vi que eres tu. ¿¡Puedes explicarme como mierda eras una puta bola de energia!? ¡Eso no es normal!  
\- Primero que nada, no grites. Estoy aqui, te oigo perfectamente. Segundo, te dije hace un tiempo en el blakie que no soy muy normal, recuerda eso.  
\- ¿No eres MUY normal? ¡Eso es ser inhumano totalmente!  
\- ¿Entonces por que no asumes que no soy humano y ya? Estas queriendo comprar algo errado. Tu crees que soy humano.  
\- ¿Que fumaste? Por favor no convides a los chicos... Seria un desastre.  
\- Justo tu eres la esceptica. Lo esperaria de Adam, pero ¿De ti? No, realmente no.  
\- Veamos, ¿Por que dices no ser humano y no que simplemente eres otra rata de laboratorio como yo?  
\- Porque estaria mintiendo. Me viste surgir de la nada, algo que ni siquiera tu puedes lograr. ¿Que otra prueba quieres?  
\- Tendria que ser algo mas contundente... Algo fisico, tal vez. Si corto tu brazo ¿Que te sucede?  
\- Depende la lesion, me curare de cualquier herida y... - No le di tiempo a terminar la frase, hice que su brazo se quebrara por debajo del codo y se desintegrara, dejando un manchon de sangre en el banco.- ¿¡Sabes que siento dolor tambien, no!? ¡Podrias haberme avisado!  
\- Si lo hacia no tenia gracia.  
\- Si, claro. Mira, ahi tienes.  
Su brazo estaba formandose de nuevo. Impresionante.  
A una velocidad bastante rapida se iba formando el hueso, tendones, venas y arterias, musculo y piel. Capa sobre capa, formando el antebrazo tal cual era antes. Asi hasta llegar a las uñas.  
\- Increible... Realmente increible.  
\- Si, es molesto, hace cosquillas.  
\- Entonces, ¿Que eres?  
\- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?   
\- Si.  
Me miro unos segundos con el rostro al descubierto, las lentillas azules no estaban y se veia el verde brillante, ese que hacia que sus ojos parecieran dos linternas en medio de la noche.  
\- A mi especie la conocen como...- unos pasos nos distrajeron.  
\- ¿¡John!? ¿Que haces ahi? Por dios hombre, si quieres pasar desapercibido tapa tu pelo, es como una baliza ahi en medio y ni hablar de tus ojos. Son geniales.  
\- Hola Adam... ¿Que haces aqui?  
\- Vengo a ver a Alex, tiene un juego para el Xbox y... ¿Angie...? ¿Que haces tu aqui? ¿Ustedes dos estaban juntos aqui...? Aqui solos, en medio de la oscuridad... John dime que no es lo que pienso.  
\- ¿Que te sucede? No vengas con escenas de celos aqui.  
\- Adam no jodas, estabamos charlando hasta que llegaste tu.  
\- ¿¡Justo ahi, donde nadie los veria!? ¡No me tomes por idiota, John!- Adam cada vez se acercaba mas al rostro de John, quien no retrocedio ni un centimetro.  
\- Baja el tono. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto.  
\- ¡Lo es si de trata de ella! ¡Ya dije que sera mia! ¡No quiero verte a su lado! ¡No me importa que seas mi amigo! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, idiota!- Le hacia frente mientras lo empujaba en los hombros.  
Mi sangre comenzaba a hervir, ver a Adam gritandole asi a John me estaba provocando una ira y odio que nunca habia sentido antes. Y mas aun que lo empujara. Sentía como si algo dentro de mi se prendiera fuego y convertir en cenizas a Adam fuese la solución para apagarlo. Creo que mis ojos comienzan a brillar  
\- Adam vete de aqui.- no quería hablarle demasiado o haría volar su cabeza, me estaba descontrolando.  
\- Angie mi amor, sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, quiero una oportunidad, solo una.  
\- Dije largo Adam, no sigas buscando problemas.   
\- Angie tus ojos...  
\- Mis ojos un carajo, largo. Desaparece.- Estuve a punto de quebrarle un brazo, se lo merecia por tratar asi a John.  
\- Te esperare Angie, ya veras que me dices que si. A las buenas o a las malas. Y tu John, no te perdonare esto, eres un imbecil.- mientras decia esto se sobaba el brazo izquierdo, el que casi quiebro.  
\- Preguntame si me importa eso. Si supieras razonar no estarias tan solo.  
\- ¿¡Y eso es razon suficiente para que te quedes con la chica que me gusta!?  
\- Adam nadie te soporta porque eres obsesivo, quieres controlar a las personas y no piensas antes de hablar, eso es insoportable.  
Adam se dio vuelta y se fue por el camino. Yo seguia furiosa, tanto que me ardian los brazos, el pecho, la espalda. Seguramente me haya quemado.  
\- Angie yo estaba yendo a ver a Alex y Daniel.- me toco el hombro y enseguida se puso a frotarme ambos brazos.- Estas helada.  
\- Tengo calor... Dios necesito una cerveza bien fria.  
\- Yo tambien. Adam es asi, odia cuando algo que quiere atraer se sale de su orbita, ya hemos peleado muchas veces por esto mismo.   
\- Parecia querer arrancarte la cabeza, el odio estaba ahi, a flor de piel.  
\- Lo se. Como le dije a el, preguntame si me interesa eso.  
\- Es un poco desapegado de tu parte siendo amigos. ¿No?  
\- Perdi muchas personas, ¿Te crees que me pondre mal por una pendejada de estas? No me conoces aun.  
\- Haha esta bien. Los chicos escribieron al chat que estan en el apartamento con Chris, subamos que seguramente hay cerveza, aunque deberiamos tomarla tibia pero rompamos la regla.  
\- Delicio~sa y espumosa. Me apunto~.

\- Ahi va de nuevo el acento, es gracioso.  
\- ¿Por que~ es gracioso?  
\- Ahahahaha ¡De nuevo! Hahahahaha pareces borracho estirando las letras hahahaha.  
\- ¿Y burlarse esta bie~n? ¡Eres una maleduca~da!  
\- Hahahahaha deja de hacerlo, sabes hablar sin acento...  
\- Si pero es fingi~do, naturalmente aun no me sa~le.  
\- Vamos mellado, entra al ascensor... Ahahahahaha.  
\- Me estas agrediendo, no me lo esperaba de ti, me decepcionas.  
\- Hahaha tranquilo que no lo hare de nuevo. ¿Por qué te apareciste asi en el patio? ¿Estabas espiándome?  
\- No, para na~da. Deje el auto en el estacionamie~nto que hay en la otra calle y cruze por el pa~tio. Iba a pa~sar desapercibido pero no los vi a tiempo y tu me sentiste~.  
\- Hmmm no se si creerte. No hables de él, los chicos no saben nada.- Ya estábamos saliendo del ascensor, John me seguía como una sombra, silencioso y sigiloso. Una pregunta me llego a la mente, como un rayo.- John, ¿Fuiste tu lo que se apareció en el rellano de esa escalera? Hace ya un mes.  
\- Haha si~ fui yo. Fue divertida tu ca~ra.  
\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tambien me seguias ¿Eh? Aunque no eres peor que Jack.  
\- ¿Quién es Jack?  
Voltee a verlo sin poder creer lo que me decía. El también era un acosador, aunque Jack no tiene comparación. Abri la puerta mientras negaba con un gesto.  
\- Un bailarin, mi anterior bailarin y creo que la persona que mas enamorada he dejado por dios no hablemos de el tampoco.  
\- El ma~s enamorado no creo que sea, tiene una mu~y seria compete~ncia.  
\- ¿De que hablas?  
\- De Adam Es bue~na compete~ncia.  
\- ¿Adam? ¿Es en serio?   
\- ¿Qué~? Esta enloqueci~do por ti.  
\- De momento no es quien me interesa.  
\- ¿Cómo se lla~ma el casado?  
Mire el apartamento con miedo que los chicos estuvieran escuchando algo pero no había nadie allí, tal vez estaban en el otro piso.  
\- Ivan es su nombre, Ivan Matvienko.  
\- Ru~so, no me gustan los ru~sos. De repe~nte están bie~n y otras están de ma~las. Jessica es rusa.  
\- Esa esta loca mas alla de su nacionalidad, la dejaste loca.- Deje la campera en el sillón y fui a la cocina a tomar agua.  
\- No~p, no fui yo. Ella ve co~sas donde no las ha~y.  
\- Ella veía que me cai encima de ti dos veces, y eso paso realmente. Hasta yo me pondría asi si tocan a mi novio de esa forma por mas que haya sido un accidente. ¿Quieres una cerveza?  
\- Te perdo~no la ultima porque tenias el esgui~nce ¿Pero la o~tra? Vola~ste encima de mi.- me dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la ventana.- Solo si esta fria~.  
\- Ella me empujo y digamos que no soy un peso pesado asi que vole, literalmente. Tu estabas en medio de mi trayectoria, por eso me atrapaste. Ahi tienes.- Le arroje una botella la cual atrapo en el aire.  
\- No podrí~a ser ta~n poco caballeroso y déja~rte caer, por mas que hubiera sido gracio~so.  
\- ¿Ah si? Me hubiera molestado mucho.  
\- Y no te cre~as que nunca note que cuando comenza~ste a jugar pool delante de nosotros era una provocacio~n... Fue mu~y evidente Haha.  
\- ¿Algun problema con eso?  
\- Ninguno.  
Me miro con gesto extraño, casi seductor. Una sonrisa de lado que le quedaba bastante bien.  
\- ¿Que hora es?   
\- Las nueve co~n...- Me dijo mientras trataba de sacar su telefono del bolsillo.- Cuarenta y tre~s.  
\- ¡Mierda! Vamonos ya, si demoro mas mañana no me levantare.  
\- ¿Cuando es el estreno?   
\- En dos semanas, tengo que hablar de eso con los chicos. ¡Muevete!  
En el apuro por agarrar mis llaves y el telefono, me lleve por delante a John, estampando mi cara contra su espalda.  
\- Auch... Perdon, no te vi. Camina hombre, eres lento.  
\- No soy na~da lento, solo me ajusto a tu ritmo~.  
\- Lento, lento ¡Lento! ¡Avanza!-Corria por mi apartamento agarrando llaves, campera, buscando mi telefono Y poniendome las botas.- Llama a mi telefono, no se donde lo deje.  
\- Si señora~. ¿Esta~ en tono?- Asenti mientras me prendia el cierre de la campera.- Esta sona~ndo.  
\- ¡Aqui!- Cuando Ivan me trajo subi a darme una ducha rapida y el pobre celular volo encima del sillon, perdiendose entre los almohadones.- El mundo debajo de los almohadones... La personificacion del bolso de Mary Poppins.  
\- Hahahahaha ¡Odie esa serie! Ahahaha~ era asquerosa ¿Ya nos vamos?  
Lo quede mirando unos segundos con una sonrisa tonta, ese estallido de risas me produjo una sensacion de familiaridad tan linda, tan calida, como si ver su felicidad provocara mi mia propia.  
\- Alguie~n se perdio en su mu~ndo. Me han dicho que soy hermoso pe~ro nunca me han mira~do asi, me sonro~jas.  
\- ¡Hey! Calla tonto, son tus risas. ¡Son muy contagiosas!  
\- ¿Acaso no soy hermoso?  
\- No dije eso, quede en blanco por tus risas.  
\- ¡Tampoco nie~gas lo otro!  
\- Si fuera tu hermosura que me deja en las nubes, viviria fuera de este mundo, ¿No crees?  
Miro al techo rascandose la barbilla. Era muy lindo si, hermoso, no habia duda de eso pero no fue lo que me provoco esa laguna.  
\- Bu~en punto Angie, un mu~y buen punto. Soy hermosisi~mo pero no lo suficiente para shockea~rte...   
\- Tranquilo hermosisimo, que no se te suba el ego.  
\- Hahaha ya~ quedaras en bla~nco, vas a ve~r hahaha.  
\- Camina John, camina. ¡¡Ya son las diez!!   
\- Dame la ma~no, pasaremos a la accio~n.- Apenas paso por la puerta, cerre de golpe y pase llave.  
\- ¿Iremos cantando como en primaria?  
\- Hahaha pue~des cantar si quiere~s, aunque lo dudo. Dame la mano~.  
Le di la mano y ni siquiera una terapia me hubiera preparado para esa sensacion.  
Fue un segundo que senti que que el mundo se me iba totalmente y la gravedad desaparecia, haciendome sentir como un globo que revienta. La mano de John seguia alli, lo sentia.   
En ese pequeño lapso nos hundimos en un mar de energia revolviendose en todo sentido. Entrando y saliendo por cada poro de mi piel. Se sentia como una renovacion, energia nueva que se colaba y cargaba mis baterias con algo mas fuerte, no se comparaba a lo que yo puedo hacer.   
Volver a la realidad fue el equivalente a hundirse en el agua. Mucha presion, devolviendome mi forma natural.  
\- Ya esta~, dime si tu pue~des hacer e~so.  
\- No... No puedo...- Comenze a temblar, mis brazos se sacudian como si estuvieran convulsionando y mi cabeza estaba volando alto, sentia vertigo.  
\- Ay Angie~ eres una espo~nja... Mirate~ eres un despoji~to de energia.  
\- No es... Gracioso.  
\- Vamo~s dentro. ¿Pue~des caminar?  
\- Si, dame la mano que siento que me caere.  
John me tomo de los brazos pasando el suyo por mi espalda.  
Sentia como poco a poco todo se acomodaba en su lugar, veia todo mas nitidamente.  
Alex fue quien abrio la puerta y apenas me vio se lanzo hacia mi, con preocupacion en el rostro.  
\- ¿Angie que sucedio?- Me quito del medio abrazo de John y me llevo dentro. Dan y Chris ya estaban viniendo a ver cual era el problema.  
\- Solo me maree, nada grave.  
\- ¿¡Has comido!? ¡Apuesto que no! Hey John, ¿Como va?  
\- Todo tranquilo Dan, solo cargando con esta chica, yo creo que le falta algun bocado.  
\- Hola John, ni te note ahi parado.  
\- Haha me di cuenta, tengo negocios para hacer contigo. Sobre juegos~.  
\- Esta bien, ven que tengo la caja por alli, consegui unos muy buenos.  
\- Angie... ¿Has comido bien?- momento de seriedad por parte de Daniel. Chris solo me miraba con los ojos expectantes y brillosos.  
\- Si, de verdad. Solo que el ensayo de hoy fue agotador.  
\- Te preparare algo, veras como te recuperas.  
Chris espero a que Dan se fuera y se sento a mi lado en el sillon. Alex y John estaban en la computadora jugando Dead Space.  
\- Angie, me he dado cuenta que estas mas distraida de lo normal, ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- No le cuentes a los chicos, no quiero que sepan aun.- respire hondo y me prepare para decirle la verdad- ¡Estoy saliendo con Ivan...!  
\- ¿¡Que!? Wow Angie... ¡Eso es genial! ¿Como comenzo?  
\- En la tercer semana de ensayo, me trajo un dia en la motocicleta y se fue dando, poco a poco.  
Le hablaba bajo para asegurarme que los chicos no oyeran nada.  
\- Pero el es casado, ¿No?  
\- Si pero no estan bien las cosas, ¡Estan preparando el divorcio!  
\- El tipico cuento Angie...- Sentia un par de ojos que me observaban pero no podria decir de cual de los tres hombres serian.- Siempre es lo mismo. Estamos mal, nos vamos a separar, bla bla bla.   
\- Me asegure que sea verdad lo que el me decia, no me ha mentido. Hasta ahora.  
Cuando Chris iba a responderme llego Dan con una bandeja que tenia yogur con frutas y jugo de limon. Una merienda normal y rapida.  
\- Aqui tienes preciosa, de mi para ti. Disfruten, tengo un juego pendiente.  
Chris se sirvio limonada y continuo preguntandome sobre Ivan. Yo no podia creer que se lo hubiera contado, me habia sacado una parte del peso de encima y ahora solo faltaba contarles a los chicos.  
Paso cerca de una hora y yo estaba casi durmiendome en el sillon. Los chicos ahora estaban jugando en el Xbox de Alex, un juego sobre Roma y gladiadores. Chris estaba hablando con alguien en su telefono.  
\- Chicos, el estreno es el 14 ¿Les guardo entradas?  
\- Eh si, si consigue.  
\- Alex...   
\- Espera preciosa, debo ganarle ya va perdiendo.  
\- Dan sabes que odio eso, corten un segundo solamente.  
\- Ah Angie, tu no entiendes de esto. Solo espera a que ellos terminen esa pelea, no es mucho.  
\- ¿Tu quieres ir? Puedo conseguirte entradas el dia que tu quieras, obviamente si bailo yo ese dia.  
\- Nunca vi una obra, seria buena idea ir.  
\- ¡No sabes lo que te has perdido John! Angie... ¡Muere de una vez Alex! Angie es genial, parece una muñequita.. ¡Ha! ¡Te gane!  
\- ¿Si?  
\- Mhm, sus piernas son increibles. Es un elastico esta chica. Hiciste trampa Dan...  
\- No, no hice. Ve con nosotros John, por lo que Angie nos conto, su personaje se muere y vuelve como fantasma. ¡Quiero ver eso!  
\- Angie ire con ellos, me dio curiosidad.- Yo seguia desparramada en el sillon, me habia movido al lado de John porque el tenia el pocillo con mani salado. Ya habia dado varias cabeceadas contra su hombro.- ¿Estas comoda? Te estas durmiendo.  
\- Perdon... Les consigo para el estreno entonces. ¿Chris, nos vamos?  
\- Si, un segundo...  
Seguia hablando por telefono, tan emocionada como el primer minuto, hace ya una hora.  
\- Los saludo, adios chicos.  
\- Adios preciosa, descansa y cuando quieras una buena merienda, Daniel Summers a tus ordenes. Chu.- me tiro un beso haciendose el ganador.  
\- Adios linda, descansa.  
\- Sov godt, min kjærlighet.  
\- Ok... Supongo que buenas noches a ti tambien.  
Cuando lo iba a saludar la mano se me resbalo del respaldo del sillon y me cai sobre el con mi rostro enterrado en su cuello. Para no perder la costumbre.   
Mi cuerpo pierde el equilibrio cerca de el. Juro que no es a proposito, no entiendo porque sucede esto.  
\- Angie... No tendria problema con que te quedes asi hehe solo aleja tu rostro de mi cuello.  
\- Me crujio la rodilla, espera. ¡Aqui tambien tienes una cicatriz!  
\- Si. En serio Angie, alejate.  
Mire a ver si los chicos estaban viendonos pero estaban concentrados en la pelea de turno y Chris estaba en el baño. Vamos a bromear.  
\- Aw eres sensible, que lindo. Te dare mi saludo, debe haber sido doloroso.- le deje un beso sobre la cicatriz del cuello, casi en el hueco que se forma sobre la clavicula. Note como se tenso y le dio un tic en el ojo.- Descansa.  
\- Me las pagaras.  
\- Si, si. ¡CHRIS! ¡SAL DE AHI Y VAMONOS!  
\- Voy, voy. Adios chicos, adios John.  
Devolvieron el saludo y nos fuimos. Bajando la escalera note que Chris estaba mas distraida de lo normal.  
\- Planeta tierra, ¿Estas Aqui?  
\- Ay Angie... No se que hacer. Me llamo Tommy y hablamos todo este rato. Siempre senti un afecto por el pero ahora aumento, me gusta otra vez, de verdad. Y por otro lado me gusta otra persona, demasiado tambien.  
\- Ay por favor Chris... ¿Quien es?  
\- Ah... John.  
\- ¿¡QUE!?- Se me volteo el mundo cuando me dijo ese nombre. No se por que, pero senti algo que me subia por el pecho, un vacio que convirtio mis pensamientos en una maraña. Estaba viendo rojo.- ¿¡Como que te gusta John!? ¿No habia otra persona?  
\- ¿Que mierda sucede contigo? Lamento si tambien te gusta a ti pero no puedo controlarlo, ¿Sabes?  
\- No me gusta el y no me agrada que te enamores de el...  
\- ¿Por que no te agrada? ¡No es asunto tuyo!  
\- ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡Habla con el! ¡Conocelo y despues haz lo que quieras! ¡¡Siempre andas de zorra y luego soy yo quien te consuela cuando te rompen el corazon luego de romperte a ti en una cama!!  
\- ¡Sere zorra pero consigo al hombre que quiero y lo tengo solo para mi! ¡¡No soy la segunda de nadie!!   
Iba a responderle cuando un ruido nos distrajo. Los tres chicos en la escalera, mirandonos con seriedad.  
\- Chris duerme en mi cama, yo dormire en la tuya.- Corto Alex.  
Dan no hablaba y John simplemente miraba. Chris se dio vuelta y subio los escalones corriendo.  
\- Angie, te hablare a ti porque se que no eres tan explosiva como Chris...  
\- Ahora estoy dudando de eso.- interrumpio Dan.  
\- ¡Sh! Como decia, escuchamos la mayor parte de esa discusion. Que a ti no te guste la persona de la que Chris esta enamorada, no te da ningun derecho a gritarle asi. ¿Lo sabes?  
\- Si Alex. Asi como se que ella se emociona y luego viene llorando a contarme sus desgracias. Los tipos la usan unas noches y luego desaparecen o se van con otra.  
\- Chicos yo me voy, a las tres tengo que estar en la morgue. Nos vemos otro dia.  
\- ¡Adios!  
\- Nos vemos, John.   
Yo ni lo mire. Por su culpa me pelee con mi hermana, una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida estaba enojada conmigo por su culpa.  
\- Angie, esta bien que te molestes pero no era forma de decirlo. No eres tu. Si ella es feliz de esa forma, dejala. Ocupate de tu vida que tienes bastantes asuntos.  
\- Tal vez me pase pero quiero que cambie eso. Luego llora que nadie la valora. Ah pero se toma unos tequilas y se pasa a todo hombre que se le cruze por delante.   
\- "Tal vez te pasaste" bien, por lo menos lo notas. Sabemos que Chris es rapida para esos asuntos pero no debiste gritar asi y ya, diselo de otra forma.   
\- ¿Ahora estas de su lado, Dan? John parece no registrarla, ¿Para que arruinar la amistad de esa forma?  
\- ¿Chris esta enamorada de John...?  
\- Wow... No me lo esperaba.   
\- Yo tampoco esperaba que me dijera eso, Dan. El no la registra tanto como ella cree, el la ve como una conocida. Ni siquiera como amiga.  
\- ¿Como lo sabes?  
Me estaba poniendo de los nervios sentirme tan presionada. Segun ellos yo estoy equivocada al enfadarme con Chris. Seguire pensando que deberia conocer mas a John si quiere algo mas serio con el, aunque sinceramente podrian seguir asi, sin tener ninguna relacion.  
\- ¡Porque lo se y listo! Deja de joder, adios.  
\- ¡Angie espera ahi!  
\- ¡Adios dije!  
Cerre la puerta con un golpe y me meti a la ducha, a ver si me calmaba un poco. Imaginar a Chris de la mano con John me crispaba.  
Sin contar que siento claramente que John esta enamorado de alguien pero no es a Chris a quien percibo en ese matojo de sentimientos. Al igual que siento lo que le sucede a Chris pero es tan normal que no me asombra.  
Mañana con mas calma hablare con ella, no puedo estar asi. Tal vez la convenza que haga algo un poco serio una vez en su vida.   
Aunque sea con John, por mas que no me guste la idea.  
.


	7. Las Voces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie descubre algo o alguien. No creia que tal cosa fuera posible.

Hoy, por primera vez me senti mal por culpa de un hombre. Y ni siquiera hice una escena estupida de celos ni llore por el, solo acepte el rechazo que senti en las palabras que me dirigio.

Fue al terminar la jornada, yo estaba quitandome el tutu inmenso de Giselle e Ivan guardaba sus cosas en el bolso.

Unicamente le pregunte que haria al salir.

\- Ire a casa, Isabelle esta muy paranoica.

\- Ah, esta bien.- El hielo en su voz era demasiado.- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

\- No importa.- Dijo levantandose y poniendo rumbo al pasillo.

\- Espera Ivan.- Pude alcanzarlo en el ascensor.- Si tienes problemas, lo dejamos aqui.

\- Si claro, diselo a tu zorreria.

Apenas se abrio la puerta del ascensor, salto dentro.

Yo me quede alli, no supe que hacer o decir. El hielo me congelo totalmente. Helo mi pensamiento dejandome en blanco.

Baje por las escaleras y me fui caminando a paso lento, encapuchada con mi buzo de Pink Floyd.

Iba en las nubes, me cruze con Jack pero el no me vio.

Asi me fui a mi apartamento, con la cabeza gacha, cruzando semaforos en rojo y llevandome gente por delante. Tropeze un par de veces tambien.

En el edificio tuve que usar las escaleras, el ascensor estaba trancado en algun piso. Subi a paso de tortuga, mirando mis pies, los cordones de mis converse mas viejos, las rodillas rotas de mi jean negro. En el pasillo del septimo piso habia dos personas hablando, una pareja supongo, por sus voces. Es el unico piso en donde no vive nadie. No reconoci las voces, o no les puse atencion.

Al abrir la puerta, me recibio la oscuridad pero no el silencio. Se oia un murmullo en el cuarto de Chris, supongo que Alex esta hablando por telefono o mira una pelicula.

Deje las llaves en su lugar y tire el bolso al lado de la lavadora, mis ropas necesitarian una racion extra de jabon y suavizante.

Tome un poco de agua y me meti a la ducha.   
Demore mas de lo normal, no ponia atencion a nada, me puse acondicionador antes que shampoo, el jabon en barra se resbalo de mi mano y lo perdi, en mi propio baño. Me puse ropa al reves varias veces.

Me sentia mal por como me hablo Ivan, me descoloco pero no le dare tanta importancia, de a poco me voy metiendo en su vida.

Peor me sentia por Chris, desde que discutimos ni siquiera me cruze con ella, hace tres noches. Solo he visto a Alex que esta durmiendo aqui. Tal vez no es mucha cosa pero para mi, es perder el eje de mi mundo.

Eran las nueve con quince y ni siquiera habia cenado. Abri una cerveza y sali al balcon, aunque no deberia beber, que se vayan al diablo todos, con tutu y en puntas.

La noche era tranquila, no habia niebla y no estaba tan frio. El otoño se estaba alargando un poco, gracias planeta.

Me quede un rato, tenia unas imagenes dando vueltas en mi mente. Un discusion que me provoco la misma sensacion que las palabras de Ivan. Rechazo y frialdad. Como tirar bolas de nieve y recibir una en la cara desnuda, duele pero el placer y la diversion te hacen olvidar el dolor. Esas palabras me quemaron pero las ignore o eso intente. En mi sueño y en la realidad.

En el sueño hacia calor, estoy segura porque yo tenia los pies en un pequeño arroyo al lado de un camino y a lo lejos veia la silueta de una mansion y la luna se reflejaba en las copas de los arboles. Se que discuti con un hombre de pelo largo pero no logro verlo aunque se que esta ahi, a mi lado.

\- ¿Que haces aqui? Deberias descansar.

\- Alex no te oi cuando llegue, crei que dormias...

\- Estaba hablando con Camille. Puedo preguntar, ¿Por que te molesto tanto que a Chris le guste John?

\- ¿Puedo responder en otro momento?

\- No. No te he visto la cara en estos dias. Contestame.

\- No se porque, simplemente fue una respuesta que no me gusto.

\- ¿Te gusta John?

\- ¿¡Que!? No, ni cerca.- _Si claro, niegalo_.- ¡Claro que lo niego! No me gusta John.

\- En ningun momento te dije algo sobre negarlo..

\- ¿Como que no? Lo acabas de hacer.

\- No Angie, estaras delirando. Asi que no te gusta, entonces lo unico que pienso es que eres muy celosa y no quieres compartir a Chris con alguien tan cercano.

\- Puede ser... Se que John no me gusta, ese puesto lo ocupa Ivan...- _Seguro, veamos por cuanto tiempo el ruso reemplaza a John. El es el unico, ya lo veras, insipida_.- Alex ¿Estas seguro que no estas hablando o pensando algo? Estoy escuchando una voz...

\- No, muy seguro Angie. ¿Sabes que hay que hacer?

\- ¿Que?

\- Ir al depa y hablar con Chris, ya no soportamos esta situacion. Dan tambien le ha hablado para que hagan las paces pero eres tu quien debe dar el primer paso, linda.

\- Esta bien... No se por que pero me siento mas llorosa hoy. Todo el dia me senti mal.

\- Que extraño... Tu no tienes "esos dias".

\- Pero a veces tengo los sintomas y creo que es eso lo que me esta pasando...- Hace dias que estoy mas susceptible a todo. A Ivan, a danza, a los chicos, hasta caminar me altera.- Ayer estaba igual y cuando llegue del estudio le compre helado a la señora Larsen, solo eso me ha calmado.

\- ¿Helado? ¿Sabor?

\- Frutilla, aun queda.

\- Luego tomare un poco. ¿Vamos al depa?

\- ¿Puedo llevar mi helado?- Alex me miro como si fuera una niña pequeña que no podia dormir sin su osito.- ¡Quiero tomar helado Alex, no me mires asi!

\- Estaba pensando que Dan tiene barquillos de chocolate, podriamos combinarlos.

\- ¡Si, vamos!

Tome el helado y fuimos al piso de los chicos.

Tenia ganas de gritar, de hacerle saber a Alex de los nervios que sentia, sabia que yo era quien debia pedir disculpas y eso me ponia cada vez peor. Cada escalon que subia, aumentaba mi ansiedad.

\- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Como has estado? ¿Viniste por una super merienda?

\- Dan, yo tambien te extrañe, fueron unos dias intensos en el estudio.

\- Lo se, pasen que estamos en medio de una mision importantisima.

\- ¿Estamos?

\- Sip, con John, ¿Quien mas jugaria conmigo?

Mire a Alex suplicandole que me dejara ir a mi refugio, queria esconderme y no sacar la cabeza hasta que llegara la primavera, necesitaba irme y tomar mi helado sola pero el solo me ignoro.

\- Traje mi helado... Para compartir.- Abraze el tarro de dos kilos como si fuera mi escudo.- Es de frutilla.

\- Te ves adorable, entren rapido. ¡¡John si has hecho trampa te arrancare esos aros en el labio a puñetazos!!

\- Yo nu~nca hago trampa, Summers. O~h miren quienes llegaron, buenas noche~s.

Me miro de arriba a abajo, seguramente no creia el estado en que estaba vestida. Un pantalon jogging con un parche en forma de calavera en la rodilla tapando un gran agujero, una campera que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños, con capucha y alas de murcielago a los costados de esta. Y la llevaba puesta. Era un murcielago acaparando helado de frutilla.

_¡Oh por dios! ¡Cientoveinticuatro años y sigue tan lindo como siempre! ¡Que me lleve el demonio si miento!_

\- ¿Que me ves?

\- Na~da, es raro ve~rte asi vestida.

Se rio y se concentro en la pantalla. De repente senti ganas de golpearlo, se burlaba de mi y yo sin atinar a decirle algo.

_¡Hablale! ¡Ve y dile que esta bueno como...!_\- ¡¡CALLATE!!

\- Eh... ¿Angie?

\- ¿¡Que!?

\- Preciosa, calmate. Te traere una cuchara para que comas tu helado.

\- Gracias...

Me sente en el sillon y me encoji alrededor de mi helado, derritiendolo con el poco calor que me quedaba. Me sentia muy incomoda realmente, John me estaba poniendo en este estado.

\- ¿Te sie~ntes bie~n? Te noto algo retraida~.

\- Si, gracias...- _¡No estamos bien! ¡Ven y curanos con un beso de esos tuyos, amor! ¡Mira esos aros en su labio, Angie! Si yo fuera tu, se los arrancaba a mordiscos... Que delicia de boca, aun recuerdo la sensacion~._

Esa voz... Viene de mi cabeza. Hay alguien hablando en mi cabeza.

No... No puede estar pasandome. No puedo estar enloqueciendo, ¿Sera algo nuevo que mi cerebro decide mostrarme ahora...?

No, no, no por favor. No a mi.

Me levante a los saltos de sillon, pasando por encima de los pies de John, creo que mi helado cayo por ahi.

Necesitaba alejarme de el.

\- ¡Angie!

Creo que fue la voz de Dan que me grito. Solo azote la puerta, queria salir de ese infierno que John provoco en mi cabeza.

No se como baje las escaleras, ni siquiera se si los chicos venian detras de mi. Se que de repente estaba en la puerta de mi habitacion a punto de esconderme entre mis amadas mantas.

\- Alto ahi~ bailari~na.

\- ¡A~H! ¿¡Que haces aqui!? ¡¡Vete de mi apartamento!!

\- ¿Te cree~s que no me di cue~nta que era yo quien te incomodo? ¿Que sucedio~?

\- Vete de aqui...

\- No me ire~, antes dime que te pa~sa.

Se habia aparecido de repente en frente de mi, cortandome el paso hacia mi cama.

\- No lo se, no se que me esta sucediendo... Algo en mi cabeza esta mal, hace años que no me sucede esto.

\- Cre~o que yo si lo se~.- De la nada me abrazo, mi cabeza quedaba justo debajo de la suya, la medida perfecta.- ¿E~stas mal por tu pele~a con Chris, no? Las emociones estan mu~y relaciona~das con la energia de cada uno~. ¿Lo sabia~s?

\- Si.

\- Hehe nu~nca pense que te descontrolaria ta~nto una pelea. Te diria que le pidas unas disculpa~s.

Yo estaba en las nubes, no sentia mi cuerpo. Creo que llore bastante, no lo se. El abrazo ese se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor refugio. Se sentia familiar, como si fuera alguien que me abraza desde pequeña.

\- Hare eso, ¿Estaba en el depa?

\- Si~ pero antes me debes a~lgo~.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si ma~l no recuerdo...- Me apreto contra el marco de la puerta.- Te dije que me pagarias la del otro dia.

\- Pero...

\- Sin peros.- Cuando reaccione, su boca estaba en mi cuello, simplemente iba de arriba a abajo, recorriendo.- Estas en deuda querida~.

Cuando dijo esto me dejo un beso de esos que parecen que te arrancaran la carne. Si pudiera, me hubiera fundido con la pared para escapar pero no podia, el y algo en mi me lo impedian.

\- ¡Nhh sueltame...!- Las palabras me salieron como un suspiro. Intente alejarlo de mi pero fue como querer mover una roca.- _¡Si! ¡No puedo creer lo que esta haciendo! Siempre nos gustaron esos besos asi, ¿Te gustan? ¿Los recuerdas?_

Quede en shock cuando oi eso. ¿A quienes les gustaba? ¿De quien habla esa voz? ¿Recordar un beso asi?

\- ¿Que fue eso?

La escucho. El pudo oir esa voz, ¿Eso significa que no esta en mi cabeza?

\- ¿El que?

\- Esta~s... Caliente. De la nada tienes las mejillas hirvie~ndo.

\- Eh... Si, puede ser. Estos dias he perdido un poco el control sobre mi. Eso hace que mi temperatura suba de golpe.- _Dile que es por su culpa que se nos sube la temperatura, despues de todo el siempre tuvo este efecto en nosotras_. ¿Que?

\- Si tu lo di~ces, ¿Subes? Yo deje una partida pendie~nte.

\- Yo deje mi helado. Creo que no lo compartire.- _Creo que si se acerca asi de nuevo, no podre contenerme, insipida. Terminaras gravemente quemada._

\- Hahahaha vamos.- Me abrio la puerta y espero que acomodara mi campera y me subiera la capucha. - ¿Quie~n te regalo esa campe~ra? Pareces una niña~.

\- Los chicos, para mi ultimo cumpleaños. El año anterior fue un pijama negro con calaveras blancas.

\- ¿En se~rio...? Yo tuve uno igual hace a~ños. Angie, ¿Cuantos años tienes?

\- Veintisiete, ¿Tu?

\- Esos seria~n cientoveinticuatro años. Uno mas que tu, po~r asi deci~rlo.

\- Aja, ok. Entra.- Lo mire unos segundos a ver si me explicaba esa frase extraña pero no, solo me señalo la puerta, animandome a abrirla.

Cuando entramos todos nos quedaron mirando, como si hubieramos salido a tener un momento de privacidad de novios. _Pero el se lanzo encima tuyo, si pudiera salir de aqui lo violaria en el mismo lugar y te aseguro que el colaboraria._ Creo que me volvere loca.

\- Me dijiste todo tipo de cosas pero al final yo tenia razon, ¿No? Lo quieres para ti. Adelante, se feliz.

\- Chris yo no...

\- Chri~s yo baje a busca~rla y resulta que tenia un poco de fiebre, mi~rala. Supo~ngo que notaras si tu amiga esta enferma. Y deja de hablar asi, o~dio que me inventen cosas que no existen.

\- Dan mirale los ojos, estan brillosos.- La voz calmada de Alex logro bajar los animos.

\- Veo, ven aqui batwoman. Te traere tu helado y los barquillos.

Chris se sento con un bufido y quedo mirando fijamente la tv. La observe un momento y baje la vista hacia el suelo.

Alex estaba ordenando un poco la mesita y John me miraba fijo, cuando lo vi me sonrio y me señalo a Chris con un movimiento de cabeza.

No podia, mi propia amiga me daba miedo, me aterraba la idea de mostrarle que es un punto debil en mi. Tenia la garganta cerrada de tanta presion que sentia. Tenia que hablar con ella, era yo quien tenia que pedir disculpas.

Me cambie de asiento para quedar a su lado y me prepare para hablarle. Menos peligroso seria acariciar un tigre.

\- Chris yo... Yo...

\- ¿Que?

\- Yo queria...- Las palabras no me salian.- Queria pedirte perdon...

\- Aja, y tengo que dartelo, luego de como me gritaste.

\- Es que...

\- Es que nada, Angelina. No tienes derecho a opinar de esa forma de mi vida. Si te molesta que te cuente mis problemas lo dices y ya, no lo hago de nuevo.

No soy alguien totalmente fria pero tampoco lloro por todo. Hay cosas que me afectan y otras que no. Tambien tengo un exceso de honestidad para decir las cosas, que no logro medir. Hablo sin filtro.

Mis amigos son mi mundo y por ellos es por quienes lloro y lo hare mientras viva.

\- Chris yo lo siento... En serio.

\- Veo. Entonces ya esta bien, volvere a mi camita.

Mi respuesta fue lanzarme a su cuello y ahogarla en un abrazo. Ni hablar de que llore como si fuera el fin del mundo.

\- Perdon, perdo~n Chris... ¿Comemos helado?

\- Estas muy sensible Angie... Estas disfrutando de unos dias de realidad femenina, ¿No?

\- Si... Bastante. Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba esto. ¿Te molesta si me recuesto aqui? Estoy agotada, en todo sentido.

\- No, para nada. Extrañaba que me usaras de almohada.

Me saque los converse desgastados y acomode mi cabeza en el regazo de Chris, con una liviandad increible en el pecho. Se siente bien haberme disculpado.

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor nuestro con un barquillo relleno de helado cada uno.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de dormirme es ver a John relamiendose unas gotas de helado entre los piercings en su labio.

_Delicioso._

* * *

_Mi amor, mi amor. Aun falta para que ella vea la historia que se alza en su pasado. Falta un tiempo para que sepa quien eres tu._

_Tu deberas tener paciencia, esta es la última tormenta antes de que salga el sol, mas no sera suave. _

_¿Recuerdas los fríos inviernos eternos de Noruega? Ahora es el momento del sol, momento de que broten lentamente las hierbas y la nieve se derrita de una vez por todas. Hemos sido asi en cada vida que nos toco, hierba nueva en cada primavera, asomandonos entre la nieve._

_Poco a poco, ella vera sus recuerdos y el velo se levantara, lo que le permitira ver lo que hemos vivido. _

_Tu, mi amor, eres quien mueve el velo, eres la llave del baul donde se almacenan todos nuestros recuerdos._

_Sólo tienes que esperar y ser fuerte, lo peor de la tormenta esta aproximandose. _

_Te amo, y voy a seguir haciéndolo hasta que el mundo se apague._

_._

_._


	8. Los Ojos que Queman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toda accion tiene consecuencias. John se harta y decide actuar.

\- ¡No! ¡Ten cuidado Angelina! ¿Quieres quebrarte una pierna?

\- Pero... ¿No podian hacerlo mas liviana? No es necesaria ta~nta tela y muselina. Me molestan.

\- ¡Es asi y punto! Empieza de nuevo, lento si quieres pero aprende a llevar la pierna sin enredarte, por favor.

-Bien.

Ya casi, faltan tres dias para el estreno y yo sigo enredandome con el tutu. Una enorme falda blanca, muy linda a la vista pero bastante incomoda.

\- Vamos Angelina, mañana tienes tu dia libre, hasta el lunes no ensayaras nada. No puede ser que tu seas la unica que tenga estas complicaciones con cosas tan banales mientras lo que es dificil realmente te sale en la primer pasada.

\- Esta bien, dejeme unos minutos, ¿Si?

Ella sabe que yo puedo, no es tarea dificil. Es solo que estar dentro de esta cosa es peligroso, se enrolla en mis caderas. La odio.

Solo debo esquivarla, predecir el movimiento de la tela para saber como quedare envuelta en ella al girar.

\- Bien Angelina, si puedes practica algo en tu casa, solo para acostumbrarte a la falda, ¿Podrias?

\- Si claro, ¿Quien quiere olvidarse de su trabajo en los dias libres?

\- Lo se pero es que no veo avances, estas perfecta en todo pero no quiero que te caigas otra vez.- Ayer pise la falda cuando baje de un salto y me fui de cara al suelo, sin contar que rasgue una costura.

\- Esta bien. ¿Terminamos ya?

\- Si, nos vemos el lunes. Ah por cierto, ya esta el programa para la gala. Tu tendras cuatro pas de deux y tres variaciones. Gala y luego habra una fiesta. Sera en la primer semana de diciembre.

\- Bien, ¿No sera El Cascanueces?

\- No, aqui esta la lista.

._** Diana and Acteon PDD.**_

_ **. Sleeping Beauty, Aurora's 2nd act variation.** _

_ **. Le Corsaire pas de esclave.** _

_ **. Spartacus, Aegina's 2nd act variation.** _

**. ** _ **Coppelia GPDD** _

_ **. Pharaoh's Daughter, Aspicia's 3rd act variation.** _

_ **. Don Quixote GPDD.** _

\- Buenas obras, quiero felicitar a quien las eligio. El tercer acto de Aspicia es la variacion del rio Nilo, ¿No?

\- Si, no sabiamos si elegir la del segundo acto o esa. Ya sabes cual gano y por las demas sabiamos que habian sido tus favoritas y a su vez fueron muy aclamadas por la critica y demas compañias de ballet.

\- Genial, me parecen varios pases y es extraño que hayan incluido dos grand pas de deux pero esta bien asi, nos vemos el lunes.

La salude y fui a guardar mis cosas. Ya me cae mejor mi coreografa. La variacion de Aegina es muy buena y Aspicia es algo complicada y larga pero muy bella.

Estos ensayos los tenia yo sola, ya que eran solo mios, sin Ivan. Eso alivia un poco el trato entre ambas ya que ella tiende a rezongarme mas en clases compartidas.

Hablando de èl, nos hemos distanciado, no es el chico que veia en los ensayos. Esta loco. Literal, mas aun que Adam y Jack juntos.

Desde aquel dia que me dijo que la mujer estaba sospechando algo, me ha tratado como si yo me arrastrara a sus pies y tuviera que esconderme solo por orden suya. Discutimos bastante y ahora esta mas calmado en ese sentido pero sin embargo me controla como un policia.

¿Donde estoy? ¿Ya me acoste? ¿Con quien estoy cenando? Me dijo que no le gustaban las caras de John y Adam. Dos pasos mas para perderme totalmente. Dijo que mis hermanos eran muy afectuosos conmigo, que la amistad entre hombres y mujeres no existe, que siempre hay algo mas. En ese momento tuve que controlarme para no darle una buena bofetada. Me escribe a cualquier hora, aunque cuando veo el chat, el ya esta desconectado.

Lo he mandado a la mierda muchas veces y mas de las que me gustaria pero no acepto ese comportamiento. No me agrada y no dare mi brazo a torcer pero no negare que me cuesta, lo desee tanto tiempo que perderlo por una idiotez asi, duele un poco.

Solo un poco.

Cuando sali del teatro no lo vi, ya se habian ido todos mis compañeros y solo quedaban algunos tecnicos, profesores, un guardia y las chicas de limpieza.

La noche era fresca, habia niebla. Me subi la capucha y puse rumbo al depa. Necesitaba dormir, estos ultimos dias me estaban agotando mas de lo normal.

Seguramente tenga un poco de anemia otra vez, debere ir al medico.

La falda blanca flotaba sujeta a mi brazo, se humedecia con la niebla, las gotitas parecian diamantes cuando reflejaban la luz de las farolas.

Ahi me permiti divagar un poco sobre la vida que llevo, mis amigos, mi familia, las giras y galas.

Me entretuve intentando recordar cuantos esguinces me habia hecho. Cuatro en total, la rodilla izquierda y los tobillos. Uno de ellos me dejo afuera de un Prix de Lausanne, en el cual interpretaba una variacion de Kitri.

Una rotura en un ligamento de la rodilla izquierda y un dedo del pie derecho quebrado. ¿Por que tantas lesiones? Soy bruta, me exijo fuera de condiciones y fuerzo la elasticidad del cuerpo en movimientos rapidos.

Me gusta este tipo de noche pero no era suficiente para calmarme, por dentro seguia muy molesta, la situacion con Ivan me tenia loca pero por suerte los ensayos eran normales, no podria hacer nada si el se pusiera estupido en esos momentos. Por lo menos en el teatro nos tratabamos como dos compañeros normales.

Los hombres pueden llegar a ser bastante inmaduros si se lo proponen, tampoco generalizare ni dire que todas las mujeres son serias.

Tuve la idea de pasar por el mercado pero habia olvidado que la señora Larsen estara de vacaciones durante el resto del mes, debo ir al mercado a tres calles de aqui si necesito algo. Una vez que decido hacer la cena...

Suspirando abri la puerta del edificio, me quede un poco descolocada por no poder comprar los ingrediente para mi super cena.

El portero, Carl, estaba preparandose para volver a su hogar.

\- Angelina, buenas noches.- El si me cae bien, el otro portero, Tim, no. Lo odio.- ¿Como van tus ensayos?

\- Carl buenas noches, muy bien, algo agotadores haha ¿Tu familia?

\- Esperandome, mi hija mayor se compromete hoy y cenaremos fuera. Y mi hija pequeña no ve la hora de comprar las entradas para alguna de tus funciones.

\- ¿En serio? Puedo regalarle entradas a la platea alta, solo necesito los datos de quienes vayan al teatro y el dia, obvio que solo si es mi funcion.

\- Muchas gracias Angelina, le dire. Nos vemos mañana.

\- ¡Cuidate Carl!

El si me cae simpatico, me provoca ternura. Debe pasar por poco los cuarenta años y ya casi es abuelo, conozco a sus hijas y son iguales a el, simpaticas y humildes.

Riendo suavemente me di vuelta hacia el ascensor. "En uso" indicaban unas luces en el panel de botones. Mierda, desde que el maldito de John se aparecio en las escaleras, las odio, por tanto evito usarlas lo mas posible.

Hoy no debe ser mi dia de suerte.

Me sente al comienzo de estas y estire mis piernas, reponiendome un poco para intentar subir los nueve pisos hasta mi lindo apartamento, donde esta mi hermosa cama.

Volvi a suspirar, pesado esta vez y comenze a subir, mas dos escalones despues mis piernas temblaban.

_¿Ya estas agotada? Que debilucha. En serio, llevas casi diez años bailando, ¿Un simple ensayo te agota asi?_

Bueno, no solo el ensayo, toda la situacion. He dormido mal y no puede ocurrir eso.

Pare en el primer rellano y estire las piernas, queriendo que eso me aliviara. Pero no resultaba, baje y me decidi esperar el ascensor, asi que me sente en el ultimo escalon deseando que la maquina llegara rapido y me llevara hasta mi piso.

Vi a traves de la puerta de vidrio como se estacionaba un auto, negro y bastante conocido, en la acera. Luego salio una cabeza, que parecia un foco de luz. La metafora perfecta para decir "¡Hey John, tu pelo es genialmente notorio en la noche!"

Cuando levanto la cabeza y me vio, mi pecho se paralizo por un microsegundo. Nunca lo habia visto tan serio, ni tan ausente y ni siquiera lo habia visto con esta vestimenta. Nunca lo vi usar zapatillas converse. ¿Sera que reaccione asi por que hace tiempo quiero comprarme las mismas malditas zapatillas negras de cuero y siempre lo olvido? No, no creo.

\- Ah... Hola.- _Agh esa boca... ¿No te dan ganas de saltarle encime y comerle a besos eso labios tan... Tan... ¡Dios son perfectos!_ Si pudiera hacer algo, te mato a ti. _Lamentablemente debes morir para que yo muera_.- ¿Que haces ahi sentada?

\- Espero el ascensor. Tengo las piernas acalambradas. ¿Vienes por Alex? El se iba con Camille... Creo.

\- Nope, tengo que devolverle unos juegos a Dan. Si quieres te ayudo a subir, me gustaria esperar contigo pero no me quedare aqui mientras desocupan ese ascensor, quiero llegar a mi piso y dormir... Necesito dormir muchas horas pero lamentablemente hoy no creo que duerma.

Lo mire mas detenidamente, se lo veia mal. Tenia unas ojeras, que si bien no eran oscuras, contrastaban demasiado con la piel clara. Su pelo estaba algo opaco y despeinado. Tenia algunas puntas rotas... ¿O quemadas?

\- Esta bien, ve subiendo. ¿Que le sucedio a tu pelo?

\- Cloroformo. Ultimamente me esta destrozando el pelo. Ven aqui, dame la mano. Y sostiene bien esa... Cosa blanca, ¿Que es?

\- ¡Es mi vestuario, no solo una cosa blanca! Debo practicar mas porque me enredo en el.

\- Pontelo, quiero vertelo puesto.

\- ¿Que? Nah, no quiero.

Se agacho frente a mi y puso sus manos en mis rodillas, mirandome fijo con los falsos ojos azules.

\- Por favor.

\- Si haces esas caras para pedir algo, puedes comerte el mundo tranquilamente.

\- Hahaha lo se, por eso lo hago.

La mirada que me dirigio me corto la respiracion por un segundo, habia algo detras que no supe reconocer. Podria meterme en su mente y conocer esos sentimientos pero no, no me agrada hacer eso.

\- Agh esta bien... Solo si me llevas hasta mi piso.

\- Te llevo en brazos si te pones las zapatillas tambien.

\- Eso es chantaje. Me duelen los pies, me lastime la uña.- _Mentirosa~._

\- Bueno, haz como quieras entonces, me gustara igual. ¡Arriba, arriba!- Me tomo de las manos y me levanto de un sinchon. Casi vuelo con el impulso.

\- ¡Mierda! No soy tan pesada, ¿Sabes? Me pondre las putas zapatillas.

\- Cuida el vocabulario, linda.

Lo mire con cara de "no me jodas" y le señale los escalones mientras yo me ponia el vestido por encima de mi ropa.

Lo bueno de la falda es que la parte superior no tiene corset, es solo tela elastica y fina. Un desliz y ya lo tengo puesto.

\- Bien, ya me lo puse. Subeme.

\- Baila un po~co, para hacer feli~z a este pobre trabajador...

\- ¡Deja de poner esa cara! Solo una pequeñisima parte, menos aun si iras a ver la obra.

Me prepare para bailar la parte que mas me costo. El baile de Mirtha. Puse la pista en mi celular y comenze.

_Vengo por Albretch, tomo sus manos y me voy._

_Pierna arriba, salto, salto y giro rapido del torso. Repito hacia la derecha. Repito hacia la izquierda. Repito, repito._

Los ojos de John seguian cada movimiento que hacia, abria y entrecerraba los ojos cuando yo giraba o saltaba.

_Voy al frente y salto, talon y pierna. Salto, talon y pierna. Repito, repito, intento levantar a Albretch y me voy en tres grand jete._

Un par de veces lo vi relamerse los labios, concentrandose en mis movimientos. Sus ojos de falso azul no descansaron hasta que di el ultimo paso, observando cada minimo detalle de mi baile mirandome con la paciencia que un felino mira a su presa.

Sin enriedos de falda y con los pies un poco mas acalambrados por las malditas zapatillas pero perfecta.

\- ¡Wow Angie, esos saltos fueron impresionantes! Tenian razon los chicos, eres mu~y habil, tienes fuerza y bastante elasticidad...

_Si quieres te mostramos que tan flexibles podemos llegar a ser..._

\- Haha gracias. Ahora, a lo tuyo.

Estire mis brazos hacia el sonriendole, dijo que me llevaria asi que debe cumplir.

\- Ven aqui.

Cuando me tomo de la cintura pense, por un microsegundo, que me besaria. No tuve tiempo para saber si me gustaria o no recibir un beso de el. Cualquier mujer tomaria la oportunidad, John es realmente lindo pero_ ¿¡Pero que!? ¿Desperdiciaras esta oportunidad? Nota la cercania entre ustedes, hasta yo puedo sentir el calor de su piel. Observa su rostro, mira su cicatriz, ¿No te da curiosidad tocarla? _Me pregunto como se la hizo realmente. _¡Tocale! ¡Solo pasa tus dedos por su piel! El minimo contacto sera suficiente, anda._

Nuestros rostros estaban a la misma altura, sus ojos fijos en mi y los mios clavados en esa marca que cruzaba su rostro. Apenas apoye mis dedos en si mejilla.

\- ¿Como te hiciste esto?  
.  
.  
_\- ¿Te dolio?_  
_\- Basta~nte, mi rostro quedo hecho jiro~nes._  
_\- La del cuello se ve mas profunda._  
_\- Si~ esta de aqui fue~... Un error de ca~lculo, sin embargo~ la del cuello fue hecha a propo~sito. _  
_\- Con besos se curan las heridas, es lo que me dijeron una vez. Podria ayudarte._  
_\- A~h Angie, siempre ta~n solidaria conmigo... Seria un ho~nor._  
_\- Vamos._  
.  
.  
Saque mi mano rapidamente. Creo que el sintio el cambio alrededor nuestro.

\- No preguntare que fue eso... ¿Subimos?

Asenti con un gesto, no logre armar una palabra de solo dos letras. En ese momento el ascensor llego a la recepion.

El matrimonio que bajo nos saludo y siguio su camino. Son del sexto piso, recuerdo que su hijo me busco por todo el edificio solo para preguntarme si seria aceptado en la escuela de ballet a su edad. Hoy baila en la compañia de Birmingham.

La tension en el ascensor era muy evidente. Yo iba recostada a la pared lateral y John al costado mio, cada tanto cruzabamos miradas pero nada mas. No sabia como tomar el tema. No sabia como reaccionar a la escena que vi en mi mente.

¿Por que estabamos juntos y por que le hable en ese tono tan... Sensual? Obviamente lo invite a tener sexo... ¿En serio? ¿Con John...? _¡Si, por favor si! ¡Invitalo a una buena sesion de sexo! ¡Ah como la vez de la cascada, la del bosque o en el barco, eso era vida! Nos conocimos en ese barco, ¿Recuerdas? Casi te asesino. Invitalo a tu cama, invitalo a salir, necesitamos que este cerca nuestro y nos regale esos besos que derretian el hielo en el que nos encerrabamos, Angie. No sabes como extraño sus caricias... Cuando sepas al fin de que hablo tu tambien las desearas nuevamente._

Al escuchar esto me sonroje, ¿Como no hacerlo si algo en tu cabeza grita cosas tan lujuriosas? Se me erizo la piel. No logro ver a John, desnudo en mi cama y con la respiracion perdida.

Bueno, aunque si lo pienso un poco...

\- ¿Estas bien, Angie? Tienes las mejillas rojas. Recuerda que hoy Tom festejara su cumpleaños y te espera. Es el peor dia para afiebrarte.

Hizo el amago de tocar mi frente pero me movi antes de que lo hiciera. Habia olvidado el cumpleaños de Tommy, tengo que ir si o si.

\- Si, si estoy bien. Debe ser el cambio de temperatura, desde el hall hasta aqui. No te preocupes, no faltare.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguio en su mundo. O tal vez intentando no dormirse.

Yo baje del ascensor y el se quedo dentro, lo salude en la mejilla y corri hacia mi puerta.

Ahora mi mente se estaba llenando de imagenes de John desnudo. Encima de mi, debajo de mi, parado en la ducha, parado al lado de mi cama.

Mierda.

_Oh si. ¿Ves de lo que te hablo? Estas conectada con el. Quieras o no, el destino mismo se encargara de unirlos. Estan destinados a una ultima vida juntos y luego la eternidad._ ¿Que de que? Repite todo desde el principio por favor. _Han vivido ya cuatro vidas juntos y estan destinados a cinco vidas en total para luego unirse en la eternidad. Aunque tu concepto de eternidad y el de èl son un poco diferentes, no importa, ambos sirven._  
¿Te refieres a las vidas pasadas, esas que hablan los psicologos que hipnotizan a sus pacientes? No creia que existieran pero no lo negare, despues de todo John es un ser extraño. _En efecto_.

Ni habia notado que ya estaba en mi habitacion y que la casa estaba vacia o algo asi.

\- ¡CHRIS! Chris, ¿Los chicos iran al Blackie?

\- Hola amiga. Si, si iran y esperarian por nosotras. Apurate.

Rapidamente me di una ducha.

Todavia estaba confundida por la vision que tuve. Era muy extraña, se sentia parte de algo mas, si fue solo una pequeña conversacion pero clarente era parte de algo mas grande.

Definitivamente no es mi dia de suerte.

Sali con mis botas converse, un jean negro y rojo a cuadros y una remera negra lisa, con cortes simulando costillas. Obviamente lleve mi campera de cuero.

Esta vez fuimos los cuatro caminando, hacia tiempo que no saliamos todos juntos. Ultimamente nos estabamos encontrando en el pub.

Ahora todos estabamos armando una vida, tarde porque asi lo quisimos pero ya estamos algo grandes y nos damos cuenta de que es lo que queremos realmente.

Alex y Camille son una pareja perfecta. Dan y Katie son ambos inmaduros y seguiran asi, eso los hace tener una relacion muy peculiar y divertida de observar.

Chris y yo seguimos a la deriva. Ella sigue buscando a su amor y yo creo que dejare que llegue solo. _Esta al alcanze de tu mano, con dos palabras ya estaria a tu lado. Lo traes loco realmente._ ¡Calla!

Cuando reaccione, por no se cuantas veces ya en el dia, estabamos frente al club. El auto de John estaba estacionado al frente. Creo que quiere una multa por estacionar en un pase de peatones.

El club estaba abierto y bastante lleno, como siempre.

Jerry llenaba el ambiente con un poco de Slayer y Ron estaba charlando con unos chicos al costado de la puerta.

\- ¡Chicos! Tanto tiempo si venir.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Te extrañe!- le solto Chris mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Hey Ron.

\- Buenas noches mi honorable camarada, ¿Como se encuentra en esta bella noche?

\- Deja de venderme esa imagen, Dan.

\- Yo si te extrañe, Ron.

\- De ti lo creo Angie. Pasen, los chicos estan en la barra.

\- Iremos a saludar a Jerry primero.

\- ¿Quien ha invocado al dios de la musica en estos paramos de alcohol, drogas y mu~cho rock and roll?

\- Deja de ser tan engreido, hombre.

\- Sabes que soy muy genial, Dan. Aceptalo.

\- ¡¡No seas engreido!!

Y Dan le salto encima. Su relacion era asi, siempre terminaban a los golpes y queriendo sacarse los ojos. Lo bueno es que tenian una amistad muy solida. Fueron compañeros en la secundaria y fue Jerry quien nos invito al Blackie por primera vez, donde conocimos a Tommy.

\- Cuando terminen, estaremos en la barra. Ah y pon Black Magic, por favor.

\- Hoy es noche de Slayer hermano, pondre lo que me pidas como un dios benevolente que soy.

Nos guiño el ojo y salio corriendo antes de que Dan lo golpeara nuevamente.

Unos minutos despues sonaba Black Magic por todo el pub y la voz de Jerry gritando por los altavoces "¡Llenemos Black Moon con buena musica en esta noche especial!"

En la barra estaban Nick y Tommy atendiendo a tres personas. Adam, John y Jessica.

Tonteando, salude a John primero. Recordando lo que la voz en mi cabeza habia dicho, me pare de frente a el, me recoste un poco y lo salude muy lento. Me miro sin entender al principio pero cuando me aleje, tenia sus ojos fijos en mi boca. Ok, no esperaba que reaccionara asi. No queria provocarlo a el tampoco, quiero que...

\- ¿¡Pero que mierda te crees que haces!? ¡Desaparece de aqui!

Hehe...

\- Jessica, Angie es intima amiga mia, no se ira de aqui.

Jessica no dijo nada, solo tomo un trago de su cerveza. Sabe que la palabra de Tommy es ley ahi dentro.

Bueno, es lo que se espera del dueño.  
.  
La noche transcurrio tranquila, normal.

El pub estaba lleno de gente tomando alcohol, saltando, gritando y jugando pool. En un momento Jerry grito por los altavoces que nuestro querido dueño cumplia veintinueve años asi que pedia aplausos. De la nada todo el bar le cantaba feliz cumpleaños a Tommy.

Sin duda Jerry es un dios que mueve las masas.

Avanzare hasta un momento de la noche al cual no se como llegue. Un momento decisivo y un tanto extraño, que es un hecho "bisagra" en nuestras vidas.

Lo utimo que recuerdo es estar en la pista con Chris y los chicos. Y de repente tenia a John acorralandome en el pasillo que lleva a los baños.

¿Como llegue aqui? No se, fue como despertar en un sueño, que no sabes como llegaste a tal lugar.

\- Te dije que me pagarias cada cosa que hicieras conmigo. Hoy cruzaste un limite Angie~. Hoy te entregaste tu solita. No debiste seducirme asi cuando me saludaste.- Su boca quedaba al nivel de mis ojos y con el efecto del alcohol, parecia seguir moviendose e invitandome a besarla, cosa que estaba logrando. Estaba logrando que me rindiera a el- Creo que te tengo donde quiero, ¿Me equivoco?

\- Te equivocas.

\- Dime que tan errado estoy. Se nota en tus ojos el deseo. De mi, de mis besos, de lo que sea. Deseas algo de mi y yo deseo algo de ti.

\- Yo no...- Se acerco tan rapido a mi que cerre los ojos anticipando el beso que nunca llego.

\- Te dije, deseas mi boca.

Estaba algo mareada por el alcohol, las luces y una sensacion que parecia quemarme hasta la medula, tan familiar y tan desconocida que no sabia interpretar que era realmente, un dèjá vu.

\- Si.- No se como pude poner dos letras juntas en ese momento. Apenas sabria decir como me llamo.

\- Deseo concedido, min kjærlighet.

Se acerco otro poco sin llegar a tocarme, provocandome. Tenia una sonrisa torcida y me miraba con los ojos entornados. Un par de veces mas hizo el mismo movimiento de rozarme los labios, parecia que algo me rasgaba el pecho y necesitaba a este hombre, necesitaba ser satisfecho.

Dando un quejido frustrada y tomandolo del cuello, lo acerque a mi boca, que sin saberlo yo estaba esperando este encuentro.

Nunca me habia sucedido de besar a alguien y sentir un cosquilleo en la espalda tan intenso. Tuve que sostenerlo mas fuerte, apretando su cabello, porque mis manos temblaban.  
La corriente electrica tan conocida recorrio mi cuerpo de una punta a la otra, dejandome en una especie de trance.

Sus labios eran suaves, eran calidos y su lengua tenia un dejo a tequila y un piercing igual al mio. Sabia como mover sus labios y sabia donde poner sus manos. Una mano estaba en mi cintura, por debajo de mi remera y la otra estaba en la parte de atras de mi cabeza, evitando que me fuera, lo cual no tenia pensado hacer.

Nos separamos pero nos quedamos en ese abrazo tan extraño e intimo.

\- Me besaste.

\- Si, asi le llaman. No cambias realmente.

\- ¿Que...? Voy a morir... Me van a matar.

\- No lo haran. Ahora que por fin te tengo asi no dejare que te mueras haha.

\- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Buscabas besarme hace cuanto tiempo?

\- Desde que te conoci me has gustado. Me enloqueciste como nunca nadie lo hizo.

\- No exageres. Yo ni sabia hasta hace unos minutos cuanto queria que me besaras.

\- Me sorprendiste pero me gusto. A veces soy algo sumiso.

\- Y yo a veces soy algo posesiva.

\- Me encanta.

Volvio a inclinarse y me beso de nuevo. Con las mismas ganas pero sin apurar el contacto. Sus besos eran exquisitos, eran los besos que siempre quise que me dieran pero que nadie consiguio.

_Ahora tienes una idea sobre lo que hablaba. Te dije que su boca era exquisita. Imaginatela en otras partes de tu cuerpo,igual de candente y ansiosa._

Esto me saco un gemido ahogado por la boca de John. Senti como reia y siguio besandome mientras cambiaba de lugar sus manos acariciandome los costados pero manteniendo una dentro de la remera, sobre mi cadera. Se me erizo la piel de imaginarlo acariciandome el cuerpo con su boca. Solo con eso ya me dejo sin aliento. Mis manos fueron desde su nuca, su cuello hasta su cadera, pasando y demorandome en su pecho.

Estuvimos un rato asi, ni idea cuanto tiempo. Pueden haber sido diez minutos o diez horas, no lo se. El reloj se detuvo con el primer beso.

Se sentia tan bien estar ahi, apretada entre sus brazos y con su boca contra la mia. Aparte de ser mi nuevo juguete, estaba en la zona de precaucion con el, tenia a la loca de Jessica dispuesta a sacarme los ojos.

Era la danza mas perfecta que he bailado, fluida, con buen ritmo y sincronizacion. El me esta demostrando ser uno de los mejores bailarines que he encontrado en mi vida. Nuestros labios seguian un ritmo que parecia estar determinado desde antes, como si nos hubieramos besado antes y no lo supieramos.

Logre atrapar su lengua y apenas pasar mis dientes, esto le saco un gruñido y me lleve un rasguño en la espalda, cosa que me hizo saltar y por poco no se me escapa a mi un quejido. Hacia un tiempo ya desde que habian tocado asi cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, con deseo. Y aqui con el las ganas me estaban quemando.

\- Me encanta como besas ¿Nunca nos encontramos por aqui? Siempre fui un tiro al aire.

\- No, nunca. Angie, si no paramos aqui te aviso que no te dejare ir mas. Ni de este pub ni de mi vida y terminaras en mi cama.

\- No se por que pero me encanta la idea.

Le roze el pantalon con mi rodilla, apretando un poco. Me miro con los ojos brillantes, oscuros y los dientes apretados. Me relami los labios al ver sus ojos verdes al descubierto._ Los ojos que queman._

\- Tienes tu boleto de ida, mujer. Te espero afuera en cinco minutos.

\- Bien.

Salude a los chicos, les dije que luego les contaba y me fui a esperar a mi pasatiempo de esa noche.

Pequeña cosa que no sabia que el seria mi pasatiempo por un largo, largo tiempo.

Afuera habia una ligera capa de escarcha aunque no era epoca de nevadas, todo se veia gris con brillos. Me recoste en el auto de John y lo espere alli.

De nuevo pense en Chris. No hemos hablado mas sobre esto pero me dijo que charlo con John y este le dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien mas, dandole el nombre de la mujer y no era Chris. John le dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y Chris lo felicito y dijo que se abriria, no queria perder dos amigos por estas estupideces. Igual tendre cuidado.

\- Entra al auto, Angie. Te congelaras si te quedas ahi.- Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Enseguida.

El viaje hasta su casa fue rapido, vive bastante cerca. Todo el rato nos lanzamos miradas cargadas de deseo. Yo necesitaba que el me siguiera besando y tocando aun mas, queria su cuerpo desnudo pegado al mio.

El me deseaba a mi, todo mi ser entregado a el. Y viceversa.

El edificio donde vive es uno muy lindo, habiamos pensado alquilar uno de esos pisos con los chicos pero no podiamos pagar todos los gastos comodamente.

Cuando bajamos en el garage, note que no tenia los lentes de contacto. Sus ojos parecian prenderse fuego cuando me miro._ ¿Recuerdas cuando te veia asi? Con sus ojos verdes y abrasadores, nos quitaban el aliento. Me retiro Angie, dejare que las sensaciones me abrazen y me consuman. Mañana hablamos._

\- El ascensor esta por alli.

Camine mirandolo por encima del hombro, intentando ser sexy o darle a entender mis intenciones.

Increible pero funciono, cuando se abrio el ascensor me empujo dentro y me acorralo contra la pared, besandome tan fuerte que parecia querer fundirse conmigo. A duras penas si reaccionamos lo suficiente para no desnudarnos ahi mismo.

Cuando pusimos un pie dentro del apartamento, me empujo al cerrar la puerta, cayendome sobre la mesa del recibidor que apenas toque y el ya estaba levantandome en brazos para caernos en un sofa.

Mientras el me quitaba la remera, logre ver sus ojos de fuego y por un segundo pense que habia sido buena la idea de ponerme el conjunto negro y violeta en mi intento de aliviar el dia de mierda que habia tenido con un poco de auto-amor.

Sin duda, ese dia no era mi dia de peor suerte.

* * *

Bien dicen que luego de la tormenta viene el sol. Mas mi tormenta no terminaba, ni siquiera habia llegado.

Lo que paso despues, fue que tuve una de las mejores noches de mi vida. O la primera de las mejores.  
**.**

**.**


	9. Brandon y Giselle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se producen varios encuentros, fisicos y emocionales.   
Entre amigos y padres, entre amor y celos, entre tequilas y cervezas.

_\- ¿Era ella? Hace años que no la veo._

_\- Si lo era, reconoceria esa cara aun despues de una decada sin verla._

_\- Bien. Las entradas estan confirmadas, viernes veinte de noviembre. Segun tengo entendido habra una gala en la primer semana de diciembre. Estas entradas son para su ultima funcion._

_\- ¿Solo observacion?_

_\- Exacto, no quiero errores Clarisse. _

_\- Tranquilo viejo, no me notara._

_\- Mas te vale hija, mas te vale._  
.  
.  
\- ¡Una mas Angie! ¡Muy bien, asi! ¡Manten la sonrisa aunque estes acalambrandote! ¡Bien, bien! ¡Excelente!

\- Odio este pase, esos saltitos son la muerte... ¿Por que no eligieron otro? ¿La Bayadera, tal vez? Esa obra si me gusta aunque sea larga.

\- Esa sera la siguiente obra, por eso no la agregamos a la gala siquiera. Arreglate que el fotografo esta al llegar, nos hemos atrasado con la marquesina... No entiendo como quieren que las cosas se hagan bien si no se ponen de acuerdo en nada. Ni en lo presupuestos.

\- Aun falta para que bajen Carmen, no se enloquezca.

\- Si... si. Arregla tu cabello y prepara ambos tutu y peinetas. Ah me olvidaba, hubo cambios en la gala, el grand pas de deux de Coppelia no ira. Se suplantara por el GPDD de Rubies, de Jewels. Quisimos algo mas contemporaneo para el ultimo.

\- Bien, es muy lindo, gracias.

Haciendo algunos gestos con las manos se fue del salon.

Aun esta la propaganda de Carmen con mi rostro en ella. En una semana termina la obra y hay otra semana libre. Se organiza asi para armar con tiempo la escenografia y que los bailarines podamos relajarnos un poco, ya que normalmente ensayamos una obra seguida de otra.

Las primeras fotos las hice sola, con el tutu azul y el blanco. Sonriente y feliz al principio, como una adolescente normal. Giselle en esencia y luego otra bastante inexpresiva para el tutu blanco. Nos pidieron bailar para sacar fotos en los giros, saltos y otras expresiones y movimientos. Ivan se mostro tranquilo, bailamos algunos pasos y volvimos a los camarines a sacarnos el vestuario. Hoy mismo envian las fotos y pasado mañana tendria que estar lista la foto monumental para el teatro.

Por suerte ya aprendi la coreografia completa, solo me queda ajustar las expresiones y manejar los tutu. El blanco principalmente.

Hoy quedaron los chicos, sin siquiera avisarme, en ir a casa de John ya que es el cumpleaños de Chris. No se por que tenemos que ir alla, supongo que se debe a que tiene varios sillones y un buen equipo de audio.

¿Como mirarlo a la cara luego de que desperte gritando en su cama?  
.   
.   
_\- ¿Donde car...? ¿¡Que haces aqui!? _

_\- Haha eso deberia decirte yo a ti. Estas en MI cama. _

_\- ¿Eh? Ah... ah. Esto no es bueno._

_\- ¿Sera que pasamos la noche juntos, aqui? Puedo asegurarte que estuviste mu~y de acuerdo. Y que SI estuvo muy bien. _

_\- Pero van a matarme... _

_\- Le escribi a Dan que estabas conmigo. El no abrira la boca. _

_\- Aja... ¿Podemos desayunar? _

_\- Mi desayuno seras tu. _

_\- Espe ¡Hmphm! _  
_. _  
_. _  
Nos hemos cruzado si, pero no pude evitar no hablarle y voltear el rostro. Las miradas que me daba me dejaron perdida y con las ganas de lanzarme encima suyo borboteando en mi pecho.   
Tengo la imagen de sus ojos verdes grabada en mi cerebro. Grabadas para no olvidar ese color tan frio pero a la vez no, el verde es un color muy calido si se pone en la colorimetria del deseo.  
.   
En el edificio me encontre con Carl, el portero simpatico, le dije que ya estaban reservados los asientos para su hija y la amiga. Me despedi y segui mi camino.   
Cuando entre al apartamento me golpeo el olor a tequila.

Chris y Alex estaban en el mostrador de la cocina con una botella, el salero y un platillo con limon cortado.

\- ¡Angie ven aqui!

La voz de Alex ya estaba resbalosa, como la de..._ ¡Si como su voz! Aun no creo lo que sucedio la otra noche, me sentia increible en la mañana. Al fin estas recordando, note qu recordaste muchas cosas. ¿No tienes idea aun que son esas imagenes? ¿No quieres saber?_ Me encantaria escuchar tu relato. Espera que voy a bañarme.

_Deberia empezar por preguntarte ¿Has oido algo sobre las vidas pasadas?_  
_._  
_._  
_Se dice que las almas que reencarnan tienen asuntos pendientes que deben resolver en vida para alcanzar la meta de estar en paz en otro plano. Todos tenemos almas gemelas, esas personas que siempre nos acompañan y estan a nuestro lado incondicionalmente, con quienes formamos un lazo unico. Estas personas pueden reencarnar junto a nosotros o avanzar a diferente ritmo y alcanzar su paz antes que nosotros. Es ahi, cuando perdemos a nuestras almas gemelas, que se siente el vacio en nuestra existencia. Tu personalmente has vivido ya cuatro vidas. La ultima de ellas siendo la mas interesante pero otro dia te contare esa historia. _  
_Angie debido a tu poder puedes acceder a los recuerdos de esas vidas que para alguien normal solo serian visibles mediante hipnosis profunda. Es por eso que esas visiones se sienten reales. _  
_Tienes suerte de que cada una de tus almas gemelas han vivido y viven junto a ti aunque la principal, tu alma gemela primordial llego hace poco a tu encuentro._  
_Esta alma es tu vinculo romantico. De alguna manera siempre fue tu pareja y una sola vez fue amigo. Deberas descubrir quien es pues no te dare nombres. _  
_¿Que te hable de como moriste? Te dire que la primera y ultima fueron... traumaticas para tu alma pero las del medio fueron pacificas. ¿Asi que sabias que los miedos se traspasan de una vida a otra? No te creia tan ilustrada en el tema ¡Deja que me ria un poco, mujer! Eres divertida con tu impaciencia. El miedo a las motosierras que tan secreto mantienes es porque fuiste asesinada con una. No pidas mas detalles pues no quiero hablar de eso. Y la primera... esa fue por error. No planeaban asesinarte sino que el objetivo era tu marido. _  
_Si, estabas casada, deja de chillar. ¿Hijos? Si claro. En tu primer vida hubieras tenido mellizos. Luego tuviste cuatro y en la siguiente formaste una familia con dos niños. En la ultima tenias uno solo pero adoptaste dos hermanos. Dos de las almas gemelas que tienes. Si Angie, tuviste varios. Si, lo se. No, no aqui, las dos primeras fueron en Noruega y despues aqui en Londes. Si ¿Se te hace conocido, eh? A ver si adivinas solita._  
_Ah no perdiste el detalle. dije "hubieras" ya que estabas embarazada a termino cuando te mataron. Por dios ¡Estabas en trabajo de parto cuando se incendio la casa! Mierda. No hablare mas. _  
_No, no insistas. Chau._  
_._  
.  
Cuando reaccione el agua de la ducha estaba saliendo fria. Me vesti lo mas rapido posible y fui con los chicos a ver que hacian.

\- Angie trae tu guitarra, toquemos algo.

Mire a Chris como si tuviera tres cabezas.

\- ¿Que quieres escuchar?

\- Hm... tal vez Electric Eye. Tengo ganas de un poco de Judas Priest.

\- Ok, demosle a la cumpleañera lo que pide.

Fui por mi guitarra y Alex por la suya.

\- ¿Vamos arriba? Puedo acompañar con la bateria de Dan.

\- Lleva la botella Chris, Dan nos matara si llega y no le dejamos algo de tequila.

\- Es cierto, ese idiota es un borracho sin remedio. Muevete Angie.

\- ¿Dan no estaba en el apartamento de Katie?

\- Nop, llego antes que tu. Cierra la puerta.

Mientras subiamos los dos tramos de escalera tocamos algun acorde de algo.

\- Alex ¿Arreglaron el amplificador?

\- Si... hace tiempo ya. ¡Dan abre!

Cuando Dan abrio la puerta la cara de Chris se transformo, el estaba con Katie, a quien Chris odia por unos problemas en la secundaria. Hace exactamente diez años.  
Katie a pesar de no ser parte de ninguno de los clubes escolares ni una excelente alumna, contaba con buena fama debido a que era amiga de todos, siempre se le hizo facil hacer amigos. Chris nunca resalto salvo por sus notas y su vestimenta, nadie esperaba que una chica mezcla de gotica y metalera tuviera unas notas tan altas. Si, Chris es el cerebrito del grupo.

El problema era que ambas estaban enamoradas del mismo chico, feo y engreido para mi gusto pero el amor es ciego, y como Katie tenia amigos le hizo una jugarreta a Chris. Hizo correr rumores de ella por todo el colegio. Drogas en los baños, sexo en la azotea, copiaba en los examenes, todo eso llevo a la expulsion de Chris en su ultimo año. Eso dificulto su entrada a la universidad y la convirtio en la personita malhablada y desconfiada que es hoy en dia. Y Katie se llevo unos golpes por hacer eso. Ella ha intentado hablar con Chris pero esta no le da chance.

Dan al ver la cara de Chris se apresuro a tomar la botella de tequila y tomar su abrigo.

\- No entren, ya ibamos bajando. Katie apresurate que te dejo en tu casa. Agarra aquella caja Alex, son unos juegos de Adam.

Yo iba tranquila con las guitarras al hombro, ambas en un sobre doble que compre hace unos años, y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon.

\- ¿Preciosa, tu iras asi? Hace frio para llevar solo una remera sin mangas y tu rubia te congelaras, creo que anunciaban una nevada para hoy.

\- Bien, nosotras iremos por los abrigos y nos encontramos abajo, vamos Angie.

El apartamento de John esta dando una vuelta en U a la manzana de nuestro edificio. Nadie de los chicos sabe que me acoste con el, no pienso decirles tampoco.  
En el hall nos pusimos a discutir ya que eramos incapaces de sostener los instrumentos y a su vez tocar el boton del ascensor, pareciamos una panda de estupidos discutiendo sobre el color del cielo.

\- ¡Ya basta! Lo arreglamos asi.- Un pequeño tentaculo invisible hizo que el boton se presionara y la maquina comenzara su recorrido descendente.

Normalmente no uso mi poder, no me gusta pero definitivamente hoy era la unica solucion que nuestras cabezas encontraban.

\- Siempre se nos olvida que tienes ese pequeño defecto mental. ¿Te ha provocado alguna otra jaqueca ultimamente?

\- Dan siempre tan bien hablado.

\- Y expresivo hahaha.

\- Haha si. La unica jaqueca que he tenido fue aquella que me provocaron ustedes cinco cuando llenaron el apartamento de humo.

\- Ya te pedimos disculpas por eso Angie ¿Que piso es? ¿Tocaron el boton?

\- Yo no toque nada.

\- Yo toque, es el piso siete.

\- ¡Toca el seis Chris!

\- ¿No era el once?

\- ¡Que ya toque el siete! Parecen estupidos, me asustan.

Me quedaron viendo como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza. En los ojos de Dan habia una carcajada a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Como estas tan segura?

\- ¿Es el siete?

\- ¿Como lo supiste, preciosa? Solo yo he venido a casa de John...

\- He escuchado que lo decia, solo eso.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si.

No me creyeron, lo veo en sus ojos. Ninguno de los tres me creyo una sola palabra.

Algo que aprendi es que con mi poder aparte de mover y levitar objetos, puedo leer mentes, inducir ilusiones, modificar y crear recuerdos y tomar control sobre ellas. Sin embargo nunca use nada de esto sobre ellos sin contar las veces mientras aprendia como manejar estas habilidades, nunca mas les aplique nada.

Podria leer sus mentes y saber que piensan de mi actitud, fui muy descuidada al apretar el boton, deberia haber preguntado. De todas formas no hare nada, si dudan ya vendran a preguntarme.

En este edificio el ascensor se abre en un pequeño pasillo que contiene una puerta en cada extremo y las escalera al costado del ascensor. Nada en comun con nuestro edificio que tiene cuatro apartamentos por piso y un ascensor destartalado. Por suerte nos queda solo un mes y medio, en enero se termina el contrato y podemos buscar otro edificio mas comodo y centrico.

Los nervios que senti cuando vi a John aparecer en el umbral de la puerta no los senti ni siquiera con Ivan, el me esta moviendo a un nivel mas intenso e interno.

Sin darme cuenta quede a lo ultimo de la fila abrazada a la botella de tequila, como si me diera miedo, o verguenza... ¿Yo avergonzada? Si, definitivamente me sentia avergonzada al nivel "Adolescente sonrojada con su crush". Que molestia.

\- Buenas, pasen. Feliz cumpleaños Chris. Fui buen amigo y compre un pastel de chocolate, ¿Te gusta de chocolate?

\- Si, muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

\- Bueno, bueno. Corten el intercambio y saluda por aqui. Trajimos las guitarras, le daremos un poco de rock a eate lugar.

\- Hola John, ¿Como vas?

\- Dan no quiero quejas de mis vecinos haha todo bien Alex, hay unas cervezas frias que te gustaran. Angie, que callada estas ¿Sucede algo?

No se porque pero ese intercambio con Chris me molesto, senti un peso en el pecho y ganas de gritar y golpear a ambos. Lo mire desinteresada y entre en su lugar.

\- Nada, solo observo.- Sus ojos se cerraron un poco cuando pase a su lado. El olor propio de el, de su piel flotaba a su alrededor como una nube, parecio golpearme. Inhale bruscamente y segui mi camino hacia el fondo del salon.- Dejare esta botella en la cocina.

\- Te dare los vasos.

Con esa excusa me siguio sin levantar sospechas.  
Una vez alli me acorralo contra el mostrador.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te sucede? Me esquivas de forma muy obvia. ¿Te averguenzas de algo o ahora sientes asco de mi?

\- ¿Que? ¡Claro que no! Solo que...

\- ¿Que, Angie?

\- Es que... me cuesta un poco... he tenido unos sueños muy extraños. No me he sentido muy bien despues de eso. No siento asco ni verguenza, seria imposible sentir algo asi.

\- ¿Por que lo dices?- Su rostro estaba a unos centimetros del mio.

\- ¿Te has visto en un espejo?

Cuando estabamos a punto de besarnos, se escucho la voz de Dan, mi amado Dan llamandonos.

\- ¡John! ¡Adam esta abajo, dice que no puede hacer funcionar el contador del parking, que necesita tu tarjeta!

\- ¿Siempre es tan inoportuno?- Me pregunto por lo bajo y le respondi con un gesto afirmativo. Me dio un beso rapido y se alejo de mi.- Ya arreglaremos este problema.

Me quede alli unos segundo, intentando reaccionar a lo que acababa de suceder. Por dentro gritaba de felicidad pero por fuera parecia que habia visto un fantasma, quede petrificada con lo extraño de la situacion.  
Sacudi la cabeza y fui hacia el living.  
.  
_Please allow me to introduce myself!_  
_I'm a man of wealth and taste!_  
_I've been around for a long, long year!_  
_Stole many a man's soul to waste!_

_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ!_  
_Had his moment of doubt and pain!_  
_Made damn sure that Pilate!_  
_Washed his hands and sealed his fate!_  
.  
\- ¡Dan dame esa cerveza!  
\- ¡Ahi va!  
.  
_Pleased to meet you!_  
_Hope you guess my name!_  
_'Cause what's confusing you is just the_  
_Nature of my game!_

_I stuck around St. Petersburg_   
_When I saw it was a time for a change!_   
_I killed the Tsar and his ministers_   
_Anastasia screamed in vain!_   
_I rode a tank, held a general's rank_   
_When the blitzkrieg raged and the bodies stank!_

_Pleased to meet you!_  
_Hope you guess my name!_  
_'Cause what's puzzling you is just the_  
_Nature of my game_  
_Come on, come on, come on!_  
.  
\- ¡WOOOOH ESE SOLO ES LO MAS!  
\- ¡VAMOS CHICOS! ¡ROMPAN EL TECHO CON ESAS CUERDAS!  
\- ¡MI ANGIE ES UNA DIOSA GUITARRISTA! ¡AMOR, ERES GENIAL!  
.  
_Pleased to meet you!_  
_Hope you guessed my name, ah yeah_  
_'Cause what's confusing you is just the_  
_Nature of my game!_

_I watched with glee while your kings and queens!_   
_Fought for ten decades, for the gods they made!_   
_I shouted out "who killed the Kennedys?"1_   
_When after all1_   
_It was you and me!_

_Let me please introduce myself!_   
_I'm a man of wealth and taste!_   
_I laid traps for troubadours!_   
_Who get killed before they reached Bombay!_

_Pleased to meet you!_   
_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah!_   
_But what's confusing you is just the_   
_Nature of my game!_

_Just as every cop is a criminal_   
_And all the sinners saints_   
_As heads is tails, just call me Lucifer!_   
_'Cause I'm in need of some restraint!_   
_So if you meet me_   
_Have some courtesy!_   
_Have some sympathy, and some taste_   
_Use all your well-learned politesse!_   
_Or I'll lay your soul to waste, oh yeah!_

_Pleased to meet you_   
_Hope you guessed my name, ah yeah_   
_But what's puzzling you is just the_   
_Nature of my game, ah yeah, get down!_

_What's my name?_  
_What's my name?_  
_Lucifer!_  
_That's my name baby!_  
_Aah, yeah!_  
_Aah, yeah!_  
_Aah, come on!_  
.  
\- Ha... eso fue intenso. Mi garganta arde.

\- Me duelen los dedos.

\- Angie chocalas, somos unos dioses de las guitarras.

\- Si, ahi te va tu cerveza de premio, la merecemos hahaha.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Nadie dice nada de que la cumpleañera se gasto en la bateria?

\- ¡Happy birthday...

\- ¡To you!

\- ¡Happy birthday!

\- ¡To you...!

\- ¡Gratulerer med dagen til deg!

John habia se habia escabullido hasta la cocina y aparecio con el pastel mientras cantaba en ingles pero tenia que arruinar todo con esa frase en noruego.

\- John... nadie entiende ese idioma.

\- Dije "Feliz cumpleaños a ti"

\- Oh gracias, comamos pastel y ya. Necesito dormir, mañana dare el examen de ingreso a la universidad, necesito obtener mi diploma.

\- ¿Psicologia, no?

\- Si, tuve que postergarlo por motivos... personales.

\- Comamos y nos vamos entonces. Entre canciones y cervezas se nos fue la hora.

De repente mi telefono comenzo a sonar, el sonido me guio hasta una mesa en el recibidor.

Numero desconocido, que extraño.

_\- ¿Hola?_   
_\- ..._   
_\- ¿Quien habla? ¿¡Hola!?_   
_\- ..._   
_\- Si no habla voy a cortar la llamada._   
_\- Espero con ansias a Giselle, hija mia._

¡Clank!  
Imposible.  
No puede estar pasando.  
Tiene que ser una broma pesada. Es imposible.  
Ellos no saben donde vivo. No saben mi numero de telefono.  
No pueden saber donde estoy viviendo.  
No pueden. No deben saberlo.

No puede ser verdad.

_No puede ser verdad._

\- No puede ser verdad. Es imposible. Imposible... imposible...

\- ¿Angie? ¿Quien te llamo? ¡Mierda! ¡Angie, mirame!

\- No es verdad...

\- ¿¡Angie!?

\- Era... era el... ¡¡Me llamo y no me hablaba y yo pense que era un numero equivocado y cuando me dijo eso solo corte la llamada!!

\- Ya... ya paso, esta bien.

\- Perdon la ignorania, ¿Quien llamo?

\- Brandon Brown.  
**.**  
**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cancion es Sympathy for the Devil en la version de Mötorhead. Yo agregue los simbolos de exclamacion al final de cada renglon para simular el canto.


	10. Ojos de falso azul, entristecidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie se enfrenta a sus miedos mientras se prepara para su vuelta al escenario.  
Christina nos cuenta un poco de la vida de Angie y nos da una perspectiva diferente de la relacion con John.  
Como siempre, pool, alcohol y rock n roll

Al principio tuve miedo. Estuve encerrada en mi mente convenciendome entre lamentos, que todo estaria bien.

Mi miedo nacio cuando era pequeña y crecio conmigo. Sabe todo de mi, me ha acompañado como mi sombra, me sigue sin causar molestias pero con cada movimiento lo veo de reojo. Esta ahi pero no me daña.  
No, no se trata de daño fisico, no señor. Este miedo es del peor tipo, es de esos que causan paranoia, de esos que hacen que mires dos veces al cruzar una puerta de salida, que te muestran rostros en un rostro equivocado, te muestran personas donde no las hay.

Pero oh, si que estan alli.  
Te hundes tanto en la sensacion que ignoras los hechos, olvidas que el verdadero peligro, el real, esta ahi acechando y esta casi por atraparte. Causa una paranoia tan profunda que confundes lo real con el delirio.

Ahi, en ese momento pasa de ser tu sombra, quieta y obligada a seguir tus movimientos, a ser la mano que se cierra en tu cuello, cortando el paso del aire y la vida misma.  
Se vuelve tangible y daña.  
.  
.  
Al principio nos costo creerlo, fue como una vision. Sucedio muy repentinamente pero como le dije a los chicos, Angie es muy famosa como para que no supieran donde encontrarla.

Ellos nunca se acercaron, se mantuvieron ocultos en las sombras. Por supuesto que siempre estuvimos al tanto de que saben donde encontrarla, deben saber hasta el numero del apartamento.

Esto nos aterra, si vienen por ella nosotros iremos incluidos ya que sabemos mucho, y en esta oportunidad sera la ultima vez que nos busquen.

Ella a mi no me engaña, ha tenido sueños extraños desde hace un mes y medio apoximadamente y nos preocupa. Siempre hablo dormida pero no tanto como en este ultimo tiempo. Balbucea en un idioma que no reconozco, la escucho desde mi habitacion y algunas veces se despierta y va a la cocina por agua.

Lo mio es la psicologia, se reconocer traumas. He leido cientos de libros del tema y puedo decir que Angie esta traumada y tiene miedos sin una base reconocible.  
Su familia es su mayor miedo, teme que la encuentren, que hablen con ella, teme ser capturada de nuevo. Luego esta ese temor infundado a las motosierras y el fuego. Este miedo la paraliza.

Nos costo convencerla de volver a la compañia, estaba negada totalmente, paso el fin de semana metida en su cama y ni siquiera se acerco a una ventana. Cuando llego el lunes logramos sacarla de su habitacion luego de una hora hablando y Dan la llevo hasta el teatro.

No podia faltar a su trabajo y menos hoy, que es su primer funcion de Giselle y el dia de estreno de la obra.  
.  
.  
\- Angelina te he notado algo retraida, ¿Sucedio algo?

\- No, no. Estoy nerviosa por mi tobillo y eso, ya sabe como es volver despues de una lesion.

\- Sin ofender pero tu deberias estar acostumbrada, nunca escuche de una bailarina que se haya lesionado tantas veces. ¿Segura que todo esta bien? ¿Hay problemas con Ivan?

\- Haha... soy resistente. Bien, esta todo bien con el. Ire a mi vestuario. Nos vemos luego.

\- Angelina, recuerdame que debo hablar contigo de un tema importante. Me gustaria que fuera al finalizar la obra.

\- Cuando me haya cambiado voy por su oficina.

En mi vestuario tome un poco de te de tilo y me quede viendo mi reflejo en el gran espejo que hay alli. Aparte de mi rostro, en el espejo habia fotos de las obras, con todo el cuerpo de baile, algunas con los chicos de la opera y otras con los de teatro. Luego habia postales y tarjetas de felicitaciones.

Las tarjetas mas especiales son las de los chicos en mi primer debut y la de mi profesora de danza, Mathilda Lars, felicitandome por haber logrado entrar en el cuerpo de ballet de la compañia nacional. Esa tarjeta me inspira hasta el dia de hoy.

Tambien hay ramos de flores, costureros, maquillaje, pegamentos, tijeras y cintas de saten. Tambien un botiquin. Es una habitacion muy comun pero todas quieren tener este cuarto para ellas, yo tambien soñe con ser primera bailarina principal pero no rompi zapatillas para obtener este titulo.

¿De que querra hablar Anne? Nunca llama a nadie a su oficina a menos que sea algo grave. Espero no sea por mis idas y venidas con Ivan.

Termine mi te y comenze a ponerme el vestido azul.  
.  
.  
Ya estabamos sentados todos en nuestros asientos en la platea principal, a seis filas del escenario y a nivel de los ojos, perfecto para apreciar el baile. Yo me sente en el medio, a mi izquierda estaban Alex y Adam y a mi derecha John y Adam, todos en ese orden.

Con un sonido suave subio el telon y fueron pasando los campesinos hacia sus trabajos en las cosechas. Luego Albrecht, interpretado por Ivan, el amor de mi amiga... bastante lindo. Un movimiento leve llamo mi atencion, las manos de John estaban tensas en el posabrazos. Asi que ya sabe, interesante.

Angie salio saltando por el escenario entre el estruendo de los aplausos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No hay forma de que esta noche termine mal, no cuando ella esta sonriendo asi.  
.  
.  
Giselle murio y yo tengo un descanso de quince minutos aproximadamente para volver a salir como una willi. Un acto de los mas complicados pero segun la critica soy una muy buena interprete.  
El tilo me calmo y bailar con Ivan fue como un sueño, aun no estoy del todo comoda en su presencia pero lo hicimos muy bien. Logre disfrutar el baile.  
Si algo aprendi a fuerza de lagrimas es a mover los brazos de forma muy suave para dar la apariencia eterea, fantasmal, y viniendo de la escuela rusa, Ivan es muy exigente y trabajador, actualmente en los ensayos me ayudo mucho en los giros para que el tutu blanco no se enrredara en mi cadera. Veremos en unos minutos como salen las escenas.  
Aun se me eriza un poco la piel cuando me toca.  
.  
.  
En el entreacto fui con John a la barra de bebidas, el pidio un te y yo un expresso. Los chicos se quedaron en la sala conversando sobre Angie y su baile. Podria aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar tranquila con el.

\- John ¿Te gusto este acto?

\- Si, es extraño asociar a la Angie que esta alli con la que estaba cantando y tomando cervezas en tu cumpleaños. Baila muy bien realmente y su actuacion es genial.

\- Espera a ver el siguiente acto, es muy bueno. Entre la coreografia que es muy... suave y como debe actuar parece que realmente fuera un fantasma el que esta alli.

\- Bien, este acto me gusto mucho, parecia una adolescente hasta en la apariencia.

\- Deberias haber visto la obra anterior, Carmen, vimos sus ensayos y ¡Wow! todo lo contrario a esta obra. Muy atrapante y sensual, y luego esta El Lago de los Cisnes, la mas aclamada y dificil coreografia que ha bailado, se vuelve loca cuando deben bailarla.

\- Alex me mostro un video de Carmen, que lastima que no haya podido bailarlo para el publico.- John termino su te y se levanto del taburete.- ¿Volvemos?

\- Si claro, pero antes ¿Podriamos dar un rodeo por alla? Quiero ver si encuentro a alguien.

\- ¿A quien buscas?

\- A la familia de Angie.

Ese era un tema que no sabia nadie, no se hablaba y no se sacaba a colacion por nada del mundo. Es extraño que Angie les haya contado que sus padres la maltrataron desde la infancia, verdad, aunque con las palabras equivocadas.

\- ¿Como son? Podria ayudarte a localizarlos.

\- Angie es igual a su hermana mayor, en serio. Parecen mellizas excepto que Clarisse es mas... robusta. Y los padres no sabria decirte porque los vi una sola vez cuando recien conoci a Angie.

\- Con la hermana basta. ¿Fue grave, no? Para que se fuera de la casa y tuviera esa reaccion al recibir un llamado. Es preocupante.

Ibamos entre toda la gente mirando y buscando ciertos rostros.

\- Fue demasiado grave. Da miedo saber que ellos pueden estar aqui, la incertidumbre es matadora, hemos estado nerviosos desde aquella noche, Angie tuvo muchos problemas para dormir y dos ataques de panico. Ha estado tomando te para calmarse y sacar adelante la obra, no dejamos que se encerrara en su habitacion temblando como un perro asustado... por mas de que nosotros estemos igual que ella.

\- Wow, ¿Tan malos son?

\- Malos es un palabra muy chica para describirlos. Yo diria que...

\- ¿Que?

Alla, en las escalinatas del teatro, en la entrada, habia un rostro conocido mirando con una sonrisa siniestra mientras alzaba una copa, igual a las que servian en la barra. Fue como parar el tiempo, me congele en el lugar.

\- Chris ¿Donde estan? ¿Que viste?

De la nada una señora mayor paso a nuestro lado y se unio a la chica que tenia la copa alzada, saludandola.

\- ¿Quien vino?

\- Nadie, me confundi de persona.

Deje que me llevara hasta la puerta y alli frene para decirle un par de cosas. Sentia frio y temblaba de los nervios.

\- Se parecia a su hermana, tenia otro color de cabello pero era muy similar a ella. Fue como ver a Angie con su cabello rubio. No les comentes a los chicos, ellos armarian un escandalo y querrian que nos mudemos otra ciudad por mas que no sea ella.

\- Pero puede ser importante...

\- No, no les cuentes. Si quisieran hacerle algo a Angie ya se hubieran movido. Vamos dentro.

\- Esta bien, cuenta conmigo en cualquier cosa.

\- Si, gracias.  
.  
.  
Las willis avanzan, se cruzan de un lado a otro con esos tutus vaporosos, parecen fantasmas reales.

Todo estuvo normal, no senti nada extraño. Ni siquiera un cosquilleo de advertencia.  
Sale Myrtha, gira por el escenario y forma a las compañeras en lineas para la ultima coreografia antes de mi salida.

Aplausos y debo salir.

La salida de Giselle que es muy, muy suave e inexpresiva, cambia totalmente en el pequeño baile al salir de la tumba. Le da el toque necesario de adrenalina.

Al final parece que solo estuve paranoica, es imposible que esten aqui sin que lo note.  
Espero los chicos esten mirandome atentamente, me gusta mucho esta parte de la obra.

Los chicos me dirian si ven algo extraño. Se que si.  
.  
.  
Siempre me asombra como logran moverse en sincronia veintisiete personas, todos esos vestidos blancos moviendose de un lado a otro es hipnotico, junto con la musica que sube y baja de intensidad.

Esta obra me gusta mucho en su conjunto mas que la historia en si. La musica, las luces y la coreografia siempre son geniales.  
Ah ahi deberia estar por salir Angie, las willis estan bailando alrededor de la tumba. Los chicos lo saben tambien, Dan esta concentrado en la obra, algo extraño en el. Alex y Adam prestan atencion pero se les nota mas calmados.

Me asombran las reacciones de John. Aprieta las manos, se inclina hacia delante, incluso cuando Giselle murio escuche como se entrecorto su respiracion. Creo que una novia que tuvo murio de una forma... violenta.

Es asombrosa la capacidad que tienen de girar y no marearse seguidamente, aunque he comprobado que esto si sucede.  
.  
.  
Termina.

Termina.

Y... termino.

Al fin termino la obra. Bajo el telon.

\- Angie, estuvo excelente.- Veo como me sonrie Ivan y me sudan las manos.- Deberias venir a la reunion luego, iremos a Danger.

\- Ah bien, gracias. Anne queria hablar conmigo pero dime a que hora y los veo alla.

Luego de saludar al resto del elenco, comienzo a caminar hacia mi camerino.

\- Iremos cerca de la medianoche, algunos viven lejos y no les daria el tiempo de ir hasta sus casas.

Lo miro caminando tranquilamente a mi lado, como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si no me hubiese insultado ni querido controlarme.

\- Esta bien, no es necesario que me escribas, si no pudiera ir te dire que... mañana llegare tarde a las clases. Para evitar a tu... esposa.

Le cerre la puerta en la cara y me sente a quitarme los broches que estaban clavandose en mi piel, el molesto vestido y las zapatillas.

Pude ver a los chicos en los asientos, un momento antes de cerrarse el telon, cuando apagaron las luces pude verlos por dos segundos. Las caras de los chicos eran las mismas de siempre, con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, pero Adam y John tenian algo parecido a orgullo, me encanto ver esas expresiones. Principalmente en la cara de John.

Antes de irme debo enviar unos mensajes.  
.  
.  
\- Chicos, dice Angie que tiene que hablar unas cosas con la coreografa, la vieja insoportable esa y va a demorar unos minutos, si queremos esperarla que estemos en la entrada de los salones en unos minutos.

\- ¿Por donde esta esa entrada?

\- Por la calle paralela a esta, vamos.

Angie estaria apurada si decidio escribirle a Alex en privado. Me pregunto que tendra que hablar.

\- Angie estuvo imponente para ser su vuelta, ¿No lo creen?- Pregunto Dan.

\- Ame la obra, nunca crei que lo diria porque no soy alguien clasico pero ¡Realmente hizo pedazos a los demas!

\- Cuida tu fanatismo, no vayas gastarlo. Estuvo muy linda, muy bien interpretada, demasiado para mi gusto.

\- Ah hombre, se mas positivo. Nuestra amiga volvio a romper el escenario. Hay que festejar, que dicen de unas cervezas con el viejo y querido Tommy?

\- Me pareve excelente idea.

\- ¡Genial! Oh alli esta nuestra... ¿Quien es ese tipo?  
.  
.  
Merecido lo tenia esa perra. Asi que por eso es que no la vi en los ensayos.

\- Angie, ¿Tienes un minuto?

\- ¿Que sucede Ivan?- Ni ganas de hablarle tenia, la charla con Anne me dejo demasiado distraida.

\- Queria pedirte perdon por mi actitud, estaba estresado con mi ahora ex mujer, me puse algo nervioso de que alguien supiera aqui y...

\- Alto ahi. ¿Ex mujer?

\- Si, nos separamos hace una semana. He querido hablar contigo pero pareces esquivarme.

Si te he estado esquivando.

\- No, no. ¿Como crees? He estado ocupada con los ensayos solamente. Es extraño luego de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada.

\- Ah ok. ¿Tu crees que... podamos comenzar de nuevo? Sin nadie en el medio, solo nosotros.- Lo miro fijo a los ojos mientras se acerca y me sostiene las mejillas.- Sin nadie que nos controle.

\- Mañana lo hablamos, estoy un poco cansada y hay algunas cosas que charlar.

\- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana preciosa.

Me dio un beso y se fue. Como extrañe su besos.

Los chicos llegaron un minuto luego de que Ivan se fuera. Sobre ellos flotaba una nube de dudas, curiosidad y celos, un poco de ira tambien.

\- ¿Quien era ese tipo? No se como se atreve a tocarte asi.

\- Adam ella no es tuya. Angie, explicanos que hacias besuqueandote con tu bailarin.

\- Callate tu tambien Dan, ¿Sales de nuevo con el?

\- No, no. Aunque creo que...

\- ¿¡Como que "que crees"!? No puedes salir con alguien como el, te hara perder la concentracion, podrian despedirlos.

\- Dan dejame...

\- No Angie, el tiene razon. Podria afectar ambos puestos.

\- Pero hay algo...

\- Hay algo extraño en su actitud.- Gracias John, eres un salvavidas. Lo mire agradeciendole.- Se vio muy falsa la forma en que te sonreia.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Eso intentaba decir! Hay algo extraño en su actitud. Dijo que se separo cuando el no queria hacerlo porque le beneficiaba en su carrera. Su mujer es fotografa y le consigue sesiones de fotos para diferentes revistas. Ahora cae con la noticia de que hace una semana esta solo y que quiere intentar algo conmigo, sin hablar de su actitud, estaba ansioso y desesperado por que yo le diera una respuesta.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

\- No me hagas decirtelo.- No a ti John.

\- Angie vamos a casa. No hablemos de estas cosas ahora, y no aqui.

\- Ok, vamos a casa. Necesito un buen baño. ¿Les gusto mi baile?

\- Estuvo genial, el tutu azul te quedaba muy lindo y el blanco no se noto que te incomodaba.- Alex siempre acertado.

\- Estviste genial, preciosa. Realmente sabes moverte, ¡Wooh wooh!- Dijo Dan haciente su bailecito con las caderas. Inmaduro.

\- ¡Dan ubicate! Sabes que soy mucha mujer para ti haha no aguantarias mis wooh wooh.- Dije copiando sus movimientos.

\- Aw preciosa, me haces dudar de mi hombria.

\- Dale idiota, no decaigas. Katie aguanta tus wooh wooh y mas seguramente. Y ustedes ¿No opinan?- Adam y John se mantenian callados, caminando tranquilamente, el primero con cara de pocos amigos y el segundo con su cara seria tipica.

\- Mmhm a mi me gusto, me asombro mucho la flexibilidad de tus piernas y cadera, como las subes tan alto, y tienes buen oido para bailar en el ritmo exacto con la musica. Me encantaste.

Su cara no expresaba nada pero en brillo en sus ojos hizo que algo dentro mio se sintiera tibio, en el pecho, como si me hubiera puesto mi bolsa de gel caliente.

Aunque tambien desperto el instinto primitivo que hizo que lo arrinconara en su propia cama hasta hacer que me pidiera terminar con la tortura de mi boca.  
Me relami los labios y segui conversando con los chicos, lo ultimo que necesitaba era recordar esa noche despues del Black Moon.  
.  
Al llegar al edificio los chicos se fueron al apartamento de arriba y yo me quede sola para bañarme y aprontarme para mi salida, estaba frio asi que elegi un jean y una remera de mangas largas y anchas, y mis amadas plataformas con hebillas. Un look lindo y sencillo.

Mientras me peinaba analizaba un poco mi rostro. Tenia las ojeras un poco mas marcadas pero no me sentia cansada, gastar energia nuevamente me estaba haciendo bien. Mis ojos seguian siendo verdes, mi pelo segia siendo negro y mi piel aun estaba bien.

\- Eres joven Angie, no te saldran arrugas aun. Dejate de estupideces.- Me dije a mi misma.

\- Por supuesto que no, canas probablemente si.

\- ¡Hijo de la gran...! ¿¡Que haces aqui!?

\- Recien llegue, a tiempo para tu monologo. Te lo digo yo, probablemente tengas algunas canas.

\- ¿Que haces aqui?

\- Solo queria verte un momento. Los chicos estan discutiendo sobre este conpañero tuto, Ivan, creo que se llama.- Me dijo dandose la vuelta y yendo al sillon.- No puedo negarte que tambien estoy curioso.

\- Ah, me imagine que seria asi. ¿Que quieres saber?

\- ¿Que haras con el?

\- No se, de todo supongo.- No me pidas explicaciones, no tu..

\- Bien, ¿Es algo peligroso?

\- No deberia serlo. Es simplemente saber como le fue en su vida ultimamente.

\- Ok~ estoy bien con eso, ¿En que lugar caigo yo?

\- ¿Que? No... no entiendo a que te refieres.

\- Angie, no tienes cinco años. ¿Te sucede lo mismo conmigo? Al menos cuentame sobre el.

\- Bien, hace un tiempo me gusta pero estaba casado asi que nunca puse muchas ganas en buscar algo con el.- Me sente en el sillon, a su lado.- Un dia me ofrecio traerme a casa ya que le queda de pasada, el dia del cumpleaños de Adam. Me dijo que sabia como me sentia y que a el tambien le pasaba lo mismo pero lo frenaba estar casado. Y ya, fuimos y venimos algunas veces pero de repente su mujer empezo a sospechar algo y discutimos, bastante feo.

\- Oh, ¿Que te dijo?

\- Yo le dije que si tenia problemas terminabamos todo y el me contesta: "dicelo a tu zorreria" admito que me dolio. Un poco solamente.

\- ¿Volveras con el?

\- Solo quiero saber por que cambio su actitud.

\- ¿Entonces no te gusta?

\- Me gusta aun pero ya no me vuela la cabeza. No tanto.

\- ¿Quien te hace volar entonces?

\- Averigualo.

Me sostuvo el rostro y me beso. Me costo un segundo salir del shock pero se lo devolvi. Realmente habia extrañado su boca, por mas que solo la probe dos veces.  
Sin cortar el beso movio los brazos hasta dejarlos en un abrazo, se sentia... demasiado lindo y comodo. Suspirando, de gusto y de al fin tener algo que hace tiempo deseaba, cerre aun mas mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, saboreando su boca.

Nos separamos cuando escuchamos sonar mi telefono.

\- Me voy a poner realmente celoso, te lo advierto.

\- No me amenazes, necesito ver quien me escribio.

\- No te amenazo, realmente me va a joder verte con otro.

\- ¿Si? No eres mi novio como para celarme.- Le dije revisando mi telefono.

\- No me des ideas.

\- Si, si, como digas. Vamos que estan esperandonos.

\- Ve tu, yo les dije que iria a cambiarme de ropa.

\- Pero no te dara tiempo a...- Con un chasquido desaparecio de mi vista.- Cierto. Te veo luego supongo.

Conteste el mensaje de Chris y fui a maquillarme un poco los ojos. Estaba tan distraida que tuve que delinear tres veces mis ojos para que quedaran iguales.

John... ¿Que me estas haciendo? Yo estaba enamorada de Ivan y ahora ya ni se quien me gusta mas. Lo nuestro solo fue algo de una noche y un par de besos, ¿Acaso no me di cuenta como me sentia?

_Te pusiste celosa de Chris cuando el le dio su pastel. Te molesto que el te ignorase jugando al playstation. Te jodio que aquellas mozas en el cafe lo miraran. Celaste de nuevo viendolo hablar por telefono con Jessica, saludar a una mujer en Danger y te derretiste cuando lo viste comer helado con barquillos. Los signos estaban ahi y no los viste._ Hola, estabas muy callada. _Si, no he visto motivos para hablar. ¿Estas segura de lo que haras con Ivan? _Si, no sera algo muy serio, solo estare con el un par de semanas o un poco mas. Quiero saber que le ocurrio y si realmente termino con su mujer. _Bien, cuenta conmigo._  
.  
Llegar al blackie fue como volver a mi origen, a mi hogar. Me desconecta de las preocupaciones diarias que tengo. Los ensayos, la dieta, las vitaminas, mi lesion, tener las zapatillas siempre a punto. Son las pequeñas cosas que hacen a mi profesion. Y llegado cierto punto me agobian.

Entrar al pub fue un alivio, la gente, las luces, el olor tipico de la cerveza, todo eso ayuda a olvidarme de mis problemas. Siento que no hay nadie interesandose en mi vida, cada quien esta en su maldito mundo sin joder a nadie mas que para una ronda de pool o de cervezas.

\- ¡Chicos! Bienvenidos a los dominios de este dios, espero esten preparados para la seleccion de hoy.

\- Hey Jerry.

\- Alex, mi hermano, he elegido la musica de hoy pensando en ti. Avenged Sevenfold.- Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Alex, haciendo un gesto con el otro como mostrandole un cartel invisible.

\- ¿Somos invisibles a tu oh grandiosa vista?

\- ¡Angie! ¿Como estuvo el estreno? ¿Tu tobillo?

\- Sin dolor por suerte, y el estreno obviamente, un exito.

Lo mire unos segundos y largamos las risas, Dan palmeaba el hombro de Jerry y ya se iban junto con Alex a la cabina del dj.  
Adam y John se fueron a saludar a un grupo de cinco o seis personas y con Chris fuimos a la barra.

\- Hola, hola ¿Como estan las chicas mas hermosas de este pub?

\- Mucho mejor ahora que estamos aqui. ¿Tommy donde esta?

\- En la oficina, estaba ordenando unas facturas. Angie ¿Como fue el estreno?

\- Excelente, ojala pudieran ir algun dia. Pasame una cerveza.

\- Hoy las porter estan en promocion asi que son las que mas frias estan, ¿Se prenden?  
Nos miramos con Chris y no dudamos en asentir. Cerveza es siempre cerveza.  
.  
Luego de unas partidas de pool y saltar en el borde del pequeño mosh cortesia de Jerry y su musica, me encontre de nuevo en un pasillo pero con otros brazos apretandome y unos labios que ya habia probado muchas veces. 

Cuando vi su mirada preguntando para irnos a un lugar mas privado no me negue.  
Lo unico que casi me detiene fueron dos ojos de azul falso mirandome fijo.  
**.**  
**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta narrado por dos personas y se separan por dos puntos, un punto solo es una pausa de tiempo pero con el mismo narrador.   
Y aunque no lo vean a simple vista, en el capitulo anterior empeze a rumbear hacia la linea de accion principal de este libro, y a su vez ire atando cabos de ciertos temas llegado el momento en que lo vea necesario.


	11. La tormenta cae sin piedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El vaso se derrama, de una vez por todas. El peligro que siempre estuvo ahi cae sobre sus cabezas con un acto inesperado.  
Un semaforo en rojo y un accidente que provocaran la caida de la gran Angelique tal como la conocemos

\- ¿Solo eso sabes?

\- Si, no he podido sacarle algo mas, no puedo presionarlo mas tampoco, se daria cuenta de lo que hago.

Estabamos con Chris ordenando la mesa para desayunar. Un poco de luz se mezclaba por las rendijas de la cortina y el tono gris nos indicaba que seria otro dia fresco y nublado.

\- Y no puede pasar eso. Por lo menos esta seguro de estar contigo, necesitas eso para unir los cabos sueltos con su ex.

\- Si, si. Ese tema sigue sin ser tocado, a pesar de todo es bastante reciente su separacion y no quiero que sospeche algo, no quiero hacerlo sentir acorralado.

Con un gesto de cabeza Chris me indico que coincidia conmigo. Esta situacion con Ivan me estaba generando un sentimiento muy raro, algo no se sentia bien. Las veces que me fui de su casa me acorde de John y senti un dolor en el pecho.

Y la mirada de el, aun recuerdo como me miro cuando me fui del blackie con Ivan.   
Se veia... traicionado. _C__omo para no sentirse asi, el siempre fue tu pareja y de repente ve como te vas con otro hombre. _¿Siempre fue mi pareja? ¿El fue padre de mis hijos...? _Si muchachita, si. Crei que lo habias adivinado la primer vez que hablamos de esto. ¿No te sientes en las nubes cerca de el? _Si, pero yo pensaba que era porque es muy lindo y recien lo conozco. _Bueno no, es debido a esto. Pero no lo fuerzes, esta bien que aun no estemos listas para avanzar en la relacion, deja que ocurra solo._ Ok, sera lo mejor. No me gustaria perder la amistad tampoco.

Hemos estado saliendo por una semana ya con Ivan y solo he podido saber que su ex pareja supo de mi y decidio irse de la casa. Lo extraño es que Ivan esta demasiado bien para recien haberse separado de una mujer con la que llevaba casi diez años en pareja.

No creo que luego de tantos años con una persona sea posible estar de tan buen humor. Ivan me llego a decir que realmente amaba a Johanna y que no sabria que hacer sin ella. Que lo nuestro era algo a prueba. Queria cambiar su rutina.

Tipico.

Muchos de sus cuentos no encajan, si amas a alguien no le faltas el respeto asi, ¿Que clase de confianza es esa? Yo no gastaria tiempo en mantener una relacion si no estoy enamorada.  
Tendria que tener un motivo, algo que me ayude a mantener la fachada. Ivan no haria esto, no podria bromear con algo asi ¿O si? A menos que...

\- Angie, me voy a la universidad, hoy hay inscripciones.

Oh.

\- Bueno cuidate, esta poniendose frio. Yo termino mi desayuno y me voy. La funcion de hoy es a beneficio del instituto O'Higghins.

La funcion de hoy seria para recaudar fondos para el instituto de ayuda a niños cuyos padres perdieron la patria potestad debido a abuso de drogas Dra Margaret O'Higghins. Uno de los tantos que apoya el Ballet Nacional de Londres.

Para unos niños tan pequeños puede ser chocante el acto donde Giselle muere, asi que le cambiamos un poco la coreografia. Lo hariamos mas iluminado, mas corto y menos etereo. Despues de todo algunos niños son muy pequeños para entender ese drama.

Toc toc toc. Mensaje.

_Ivan~_   
_Hola hermosa, estas lista? Te espero abajo en diez minutos_

_. Si claro, te veo ahi_

Ah Ivan... ¿Que te traeras entre manos? Eres raro y estoy arrepintiendome de esta mentira.

TOC TOC TOC. Puerta.

Un poco sobresaltada camine a abrir e insultar a quien toco la puerta de esa forma, mierda que son las 8 de la puta mañana, un poco de respeto.

\- ¿Era necesario tocar la puerta de esa forma? ¡Con la hora que es!

Pasillo vacio. Nadie a la vista.

\- Quien sabe si no estarias durmiendo aun..

Me estremeci de susto cuando senti una mano en mi cintura, ni aprieta ni es sutil, solo un toque suave indicandome que estaba alli.

\- Algun dia caere desmayada si sigues haciendo eso.- John, _ah John_... la persona que siento que mas hiero haciendo esto, decide venir a verme.- ¿Que quieres? Debo irme al teatro.

\- Solo queria verte aunque sea unos minutos ¿Puedes culparme? No me resisti.

\- John... mira las cosas estan algo dificiles. Es en serio que Ivan esconde algo, lo siento, hay mas de lo que me dice.

Lo tenia abrazandome por la espalda, apoyado en mi hombro. Si giraba un poco mi rostro rozaba su mejilla. Tan suave y palida, y sentia un perfume suave, como a jabon fresco y suavizante de ropa... un aroma con un dejo a naturaleza.

\- ¿No puedes leer su mente?- Me miro fijo unos segundos y siguio hablando.- Supongo que no funciona con el o trae consecuencias fisicas.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? No puedo, algo me bloquea. Por eso decidi hacer esto, aproveche su deseo hacia mi para saber mas.

\- Angie...-Dijo y me tomo de los hombros volteandome hacia el.- Si el te lastima no respondo de mi. Luego de tanto tiempo esperando no podria perderte de la misma forma.

¿Que me esta diciendo? Acaso...

\- ¿Tu sabes sobre nuestras...?

\- ¿Vidas pasadas?- Cerro la puerta y me tomo por el rostro- ¿Los hijos que no fueron? ¿Los que vivieron? Se todo.

_Se todo._

\- ¿Tu tambien has soñado? No puedo creerlo.

\- Angie yo... si, si. Lo he soñado. La ultima vez que nos cruzamos fue hace 124 años. Aqui en Londres.- Su voz estaba mezclada con algo de incertidumbre y a la vez confianza.

\- Si, recuerdo haber soñado con una funeraria en el Londres victoriano.- Mi telefono empezo a soñar con la melodia que puse para las llamadas de Ivan.- Debo irme, me esperan.

\- Di que estas indispuesta, por favor. Iras mas tarde.

\- John no-

\- Solo un par de horas, no te quitare mucho tiempo, por favor Angie.

Algo se quebro dentro de mi, teniendolo ahi altanero y fuerte acorralandome contra la puerta pero rogandome que le dedicara unas horas de mi tiempo, algo se rompio y no creo que pueda volver a arreglarlo. Este hombre me gana, asi ahora y en las pequeñas cosas que hemos compartido me veo incapaz de decirle que no o hablarme con maldad.   
Me provoca ganas de tenerlo cuidado en una caja de cristal para observarlo, amarlo e idolatrarlo, mimarlo y hablarle lindo. No me siento capaz de herirlo. Me destrozaria.

Como esta pasandome ahora.

\- John... no me rueges, no mendigues amor. Me destroza que hagas eso.- Le dije moviendo un poco el flequillo desparejo y algo quemado, aun asi hermoso.- No necesitas rogar que me quede contigo.

\- Aun asi te vas con otro.

\- Ya te di mis motivos. Mirame, no señor, me miras.- Agarre firme su rostro y le hable.- Ya te he dicho que no puedo leer su mente. Eso es muy sospechoso. Conozco una sola situacion en la que es posible bloquearme de esa forma y quiero descartarla.- Su gesto me dio confianza, se sentia como si pudiera contar con el para cualquier situacion y saldriamos victoriosos de ello.- Si eso fuera cierto estamos todos jodidos. Asi que dame un minuto para escribir un mensaje y sere toda tuya.- Le dije moviendome hacia el sillon guiñandole un ojo.- Por la mañana.

\- Encantado.

. _Ivan no podre ir, estoy con el periodo y comenze a sentirme muy mal, dile a Ann que me duelen mucho los ovarios, tomare unos analgesicos y me acostare, el frio no me ayuda. Si al mediodia me siento mejor ire. Dile que no faltare a la clase de la noche y tampoco a la funcion._

_Ivan~_

_Claro hermosa, cuidate y descansa. Nos vemos en la noche._

John estaba parado detras de mi y se reia mientras me veia escribir el mensaje.

\- Te aseguro que no me preguntara nada, los hombres son un poco... timidos con este tema. Aun hoy.

\- Sin duda que si, bueno yo no pero el resto si~, a muchos les sigue pareciendo un tema tabu. ¿Tiene~s aun de ese dulce extraño que te mandaron de Brasi~l?

\- Se llama "Goiabada" hay si, pero no lo comas todo, no quiero que te enfermes.

\- Goia~... cosa. El portugues no se lleva bien con el ingles, siempre lo dije. ¿Miramos una serie~?- Dijo haciendo un movimiento gracioso con sus cejas y sonriendo coqueto.

\- ¿Que hay con esa cara? Hahaha eso es coqueteo de adolescentes John, conmigo puedes ir al grano sin problemas, no es que me vaya a ofender.- Me sente en su falda abrazandolo apenas del cuello.

\- Me dijeron que Grace y Frankie es muy diverti~da.

\- ¿En serio miraras una serie?

\- LA serie querida~ - Es irresistible este hombre. Aun siendo un tonto.- Pero si quieres hacer otra cosa, no me negare. Contigo iria al fin del mundo~.

\- Y yo.

Nos besamos lento al principio, habia extrañado sus labios y deduzco que el tambien me extraño. Cada beso es una explosion de mariposas seguidas de un fuego que quema las mariposas, el cuerpo y la voluntad.

No somos personas buscando solo sexo, nuestros encuentros, en tres ocasiones nos besamos y solo una de ellas nos acostamos, siempre tuvieron un componente distinto, un algo que nos decia que esto es diferente. Sera por nuestro pasado o sera que realmente me gusta pero este hombre me hace sentir que puedo mostrarme de la forma que sea con el.

Es algo muy loco.

La primer diferencia que note entre Ivan y John fue su... estilo. Eso es lo que marca el ritmo durante la accion. El primero aun no entiende que la mujer se excita y necesita algunos estimulos diferentes al hombre. Y el segundo conoce el cuerpo de una mujer y sus reacciones como la palma de su mano, sin intencion de un chiste malo. Forense haha. La segunda es la comodidad que siento al estar con ellos y la tercera son diferencias fisicas de las que no hablare... por ahora.

Abrazarlo, besarlo, desnudarlo, se siente natural en mi. Como si toda la vida lo hubiera hecho.

\- ¿Que quiere~s... hacerme Angie~?

Me dijo con su sonrisa torcida mientras le desprendia y quitaba el cinturon, dejandolo a un lado y besandolo una vez mas.

\- Te mostrare.

Lo tome de la mano y fuimos a mi habitacion.

.

\- Angie~, despierta.

\- ¿Que...?

\- Se te hara ta~rde.  
.  
.

-_ Angie~ ..._

_\- ¿Que sucede...?_

_\- Debemo~s irnos, el barco za~rpa en unas hora~s._

_\- ¿Ya amanecio? Tienes la costumbre de despertarme y mentirme con el horario..._

_\- Si~, desayunemos algo~... ¿Angie~? No no te duermas otra ve~z... bueno, asi te despertara~s._

_\- Dejame... no, no, sal de ahi... estoy cansada Jord..._

_\- Asi te despertara~s hihi cono~zco tu cuerpo muy bie~n Angie~_   
_._

_Jord._

Jord.

\- ¿Quien es Jord? Soñe con alguien llamado Jord... que nombre tan extraño.

\- No lo se~, tal vez algun chico que conociste hehe

Ese arrastre de letras...

Lo mire confundida de cansancio y sueño.

\- Tenia el mismo acento que tu, arrastraba las letras de la misma forma pero el lo tenia mas marcado al acento. Como si no llevara mucho tiempo hablando ingles. A ti apenas se te nota, es mas ya casi no arrastras las letras.

\- Oh... tal vez el tambien fue noruego, quien sabe.

\- Quien sabe. Ire a bañarme y podemos comer algo, luego si que me ire.

\- Yo seguire durmiendo.

Diciendo eso se dio vuelta y se escondio bajo la almohada. Muy tranquilamente rodee la cama y me sente a su lado, acariciandole la espalda.

\- Pensaba invitarte a la ducha... ¿Estas seguro que no quieres?- Se volteo y me hablo con esa voz peligrosa que uso en la mañana.

\- ¿Como negarme? Estas cumpliendome una pequeña fantasia.  
.  
.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Si, si. Mucho mejor por suerte, el frio no me hace bien en estos dias.

\- Te entiendo totalmente, ¡Por suerte ya no sufro de esos malestares!

\- Que suerte la suya. ¿Me perdi de algo importante en la mañana?

\- No. Practicamos lo usual y hablamos sobre aspectos de la coreografia. Que gestos cambiar, sonreir un poco mas, liberar un poco de tension en algunos pases. Nada que no puedas entender en dos horas.

\- Wow... ok, ok. Aun estan en el descanso ¿No? Ire a cambiarme y calentare.

\- Muy bien, te veo luego.

En el pasillo de los camerinos me cruze con Jack, quien me saludo diciendome que extrañaba bailar conmigo, con su nueva bailarina Katherine no lograba entenderse bien. Cuando quiere es realmente lindo y amable. Se puso muy feliz cuando le dije que en la gala de diciembre bailariamos juntos todos los pases.

Yo tambien extrañaba bailar con el, luego de dos años juntos en el escenario no es facil adaptarte a otra persona pero bueno, asi son las cosas. Seria lindo bailar de nuevo juntos.

Mi camerino estaba a oscuras y algo frio, probablemente la calefaccion del edificio no fue encendida aun y yo que vengo de afuera lo note aun mas.

Escuche que cerraron la puerta y cuando me voltee estaba Ivan ahi parado, mirandome enojado.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Si, mejor. ¿Que sucede?- Odio no poder saber o sentir que pasa con el.

\- Te vi salir con tu amiguito, fui a buscarte en el descanso hasta tu casa para que no caminaras y te vi salir con el.

Oh. Oh. Ahora es un acosador.

\- Mira, si te molesta que un amigo me haya visitado es tu problema, no vengas haciendome escenitas baratas de celos, si te molesta te vas bien a la mierda, ¿Se entendio?

\- No juegues conmigo Angelina, no sabes a que punto puedo llegar si me haces enojar. Tus arranques de nena malcriada y puta me tienen harto. Demasiado te aguante.

Me hablo pegando su rostro al mio, queriendo hacerse pasar por amenazante. Que bueno que puedo defenderme.

\- Ah ¿Si? No sabes cuanto miedo tengo. Tu no me confundas con una mujercita indefensa a la que manejaras a tus anchas.

\- Oh no Angie, amor mio, yo no hare nada. Digamos que conozco gente que conoce a otra gente. Ya sabes, amigos de un primo de un vecino.- Dijo cerrando la puerta y yendose.

¿Que mierda acaba de pasar?

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, definitivamente hay algo mal con el... ¡Y no puedo leer su maldita mente enferma!

Podria hablar con el director James o con Ann o buscar a Lisa... si Lisa es la abogada del teatro, ella sabra que hacer, si ella es muy buena, a defendido casos muy dificiles incluso de accidentes aqui dentro... podria hablarle, podria decirle todo, nadie sabria que paso, nadie sospecharia nada. Si le cuento la verdad ella sabra que hacer, ella es buena, es buena, es buena...

\- ¡¡Reacciona Angie!! Hace minutos intento hablarte ¿Que te sucede?

\- Ann... ¡Necesito ver a alguien! Ya vuelvo.

\- ¡Angie espera! ¡Dime algo!

\- ¡La buscare luego!

Me fui corriendo al ultimo piso, el intimidante piso 8. Alli estaban las oficinas de gerencia, direccion y abogacia.

\- ¿Lisa?- Dije golpeando su puerta.- Lisa soy Angelina. Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Angie. Pasa, pasa. ¿Que sucede? Te ves alterada.

\- Quiero que transfieran a Ivan o a mi al teatro de South Hampton. No quiero verlo mas.

\- Toma siento y cuentame todo. ¿Tengo un caso de acoso por casualidad?

\- Si... veras, todo empezo con...

Y asi le conte todo. Como empezamos a salir, como manejamos la relacion, cuando nos peleamos y volvimos a empezar, le hable sobre la situacion reciente en mi camarin y o que yo sospechaba sobre su acercamiento a mi. A ella si podia leerla, su mente y sus sentimientos destilaban preocupacion pura.

Podia verle los engranajes moviendose en su cabeza.

\- Bueno, sin duda es una situacion dificil la que me cuentas pero no es complicada de solucionar y llevar a cabo. Iremos a la direccion de ambos teatros y a la asociacion de bailarines para presentar los motivos de este traslado. Aunque debo decirte que no se a quien se llevaran hacia alla. Los puestos estan ocupados y Hampton's Ballet no tiene el nivel de nuestro teatro aunque apuesto a que se ira Ivan. Vere que puedo hacer, tengo aqui la grabacion de esta charla y ya mismo hablare con el director, James acaba de llegar del almuerzo. Estas de suerte hoy a pesar de esa escena de parte de tu ex bailarin. Veras que lo arreglaremos.

\- Muchas gracias Lisa, realmente me hizo sentir miedo, por mas que lo enfrente para que no me viera indefensa y creyera que no podia hacerme daño, realmente me asuste.- Le dije fingiendo sentirme alterada.- Muchas gracias, en serio lo digo.

\- Angie ve y tomate el dia libre, yo me encargo de hablar con Ann para un reemplazo y dire que es orden mia que tu no bailes hoy sin que Ivan se entere, por supuesto.

\- ¿Podria ser Corina? Ella puede manejar a Ivan mejor que cualquiera, ella tiene una personalidad muy fuerte, aun mas que la mia.

\- Sin duda haha hablare con ellas entonces. Ve y tomate un tilo. Vuelve mañana con nueva energia Angie.

\- Adios y gracias.

Con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa me despidio en la puerta del ascensor. Me cae bien esa mujer. Es muy inteligente y siempre sabe cono salir adelante con toda cuestion.

¿Un pie torcido en una gira por culpa de un piso mal colocado? Lisa Closse ¿No hay extinguidores de fuego y hay denuncias por fachadas en mal estado? Lisa Closse ¿Tu bailarin te amenazo? Lisa Closse.

En la puerta del ascensor me esperaba Ann, con una nirada de preocupacion.

\- Angie, por favor cuentame que sucedio. Ivan rompio una barra con un patada porque le hice dos correcciones seguidas, por dios.

\- Vamos a su oficina, le contare pero Lisa hablara con usted para que Corina me reemplaze hoy.

\- Bien, bien. Parece ser grave.

En su oficina le conte todo, al igual qe con Lisa. No me guarde nada ya que no seria bueno que ella desconociera detalles de la relacion y de lo sucedido.

\- Tienes razon, Corina es la indicada. Ya mismo la llamare y cambiara de funcion contigo, por hoy y el resto de la obra. Por suerte en la gala vuelves con Jack.- Disco unos numeros en el telefono y hablo.- Soy Ann, manda a Corina a mi oficina, gracias.

En unos minutos llego Corina y atras Lisa. Perfecto.

\- ¿Que sucedio? Lisa me conto un poco en el pasillo, me cambiaran de funcion.

\- Veras Corina, Ivan y Angie salieron un tiempo y hoy en una escena de celos Ivan amenazo a Angie, no la agredio pero sus palabras dejaron entrever que conoce gente que puede lastimar a Angie, probablemente pandilleros o hasta sicarios. No sabemos. La cosa es que hasta investigar mas tu tomaras el puesto de Angie y ella asumira el tuyo. ¿Esras de acuerdo?

Corina quedo en shock pero enseguida revento, olvidandose de a quienes les estaba hablando.

\- ¿¡Que si estoy de acuerdo!? ¡¡Maldito cerdo machista!! ¡Claro que bailare con el! ¿¡Quien se cree que es!? ¡Maldito ruso soberbio imbecil y acosador! ¡Lo pondre en su lugar al idiota!- Ann, Lisa y yo la miramos sorprendidas. Sabemos de su personalidad pero esto no lo esperabamos.- Perdon... me deje llevar. Nunca me cayo bien y esto rebalsa el vaso. Me alegro que no te haya lastimado Angie, la gente asi es peligrosa, nunca ves venir el golpe hasta que te da de lleno en la cara. Bailare con el, por supuesto que si.

\- Bueno Cori, gracias. Tendras todas mis funciones pero tu puedes, somos las veteranas de este escenario.

\- Claro, ninguna otra es digna hahaha bueno, si no hay mas que hablar volvere al ensayo.

\- Corina, no se comenta de esto que acaba de hablarse ¿Si?

\- Por supuesto, muda total.

Y asi termino un mal viaje. Corina a sus ensayos, Ann a los salones y Lisa a su oficina.

Si no hubiera sido por la amenaza ni hubiera ido con Lisa, me asusto la implicacion que tenia, de que realmente podria llamar a alguien para dañarme. Tuve que fingir mi panico para hacer mas rapido el tramite pero funciono a la perfeccion.  
.  
.  
\- ¿Como que le dijiste?

\- No le dije todo, solo un poco.

\- Aun asi idiota... nos obligas a proceder aun antes de lo coordinado. Hay que apurar todo por ti y tu genial bocota.

\- Pero no sospecha nada. No le dije directamente.

\- No la subestimes, no la subestimes para nada porque saldras perdiendo.

\- No me asusta.

\- Deberias estarlo niño.

\- Pasa que todos ustedes son unos miedosos, yo no le temo.

\- Pues deberias, haces mal en no tener miedo de Angie.

\- Pues no. No siento nada, es mas, me da asco.

\- No olvides con que fin se realizaron los experimentos. Adios.  
.  
.

Caminando tranquila me fui a mi casa. Un dia demasiado loco. Los chicos estuvieron hablando en el grupo y estaban esperandome en el blackie.

Adam iria tambien pero no John, el tenia que hacer un turno extra. Justo hoy. Adam ya habia cubierto el dia anterior y por eso podia ir con nosotros.

Quedamos en que el pasaria a buscarme en su auto y luego de ayudarme con las compras nos iriamos al pub de Tommy.

\- Otro semaforo en rojo... todos los hemos agarrado en rojo. Es como si no quisieran que vayamos al blackie hahaha

\- Es verdad, se han ido cambiando a medida que avanzamos... que extraño. Cambian de verde a rojo constantemente.

\- Deben estar descontrolados, mira alla, hacen el mismo cambio.

Las calles estaban vacias, a esas horas y en otoño nadie estaba fuera. El frio se notaba y no a todos les gusta.

Los semaforos estaban mal. ¿Como pueden estar asi en una avenida transitada? Por mas que sea de noche y no haya casi vehiculos, puede ocurrir un...

Accidente.  
.  
.  
\- Pongale oxigeno, tiene una pequeña dificultad para respirar. Cuidado con ese brazo, entablillen y subanlo con cuidado.

\- Hagan el examen para alergias rapidamente, tenemos que darle analgesicos.

\- Reactivo con amoxicilina. No reactivo a otro.

\- Bien, ya saben que hacer. A la ambulancia.

\- Doctora no encontramos al otro paciente.

\- ¿Como que al otro?

\- Otra, mejor dicho. Se encontro un bolso de mujer y sangre en el asiento del acompañante pero no hay rastro de la mujer.

\- ¿Hablaron con policia cientifica?

\- Ellos nos confirmaron que la sangre es de otra persona por como esta esparcida y como primer indicio solo saben que ella fue retirada por alguien. Encontraron huellas y la puerta forzada de su lado.

\- Doctora, soy el Agente Stanley, me gustaria que se quedara una ambulancia aqui, no sabemos que sucedio pero al parecer la acompañante fue retirada por la fuerza del auto y asumimos que esta herida, al menos con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dadas las marcas en el vidrio.

\- Bien, me quedare yo y Marly. Harry tu ve con el muchacho y que se hagan cargo en el hospital. Yo llamare y hablare con el jefe sobre la situacion.

\- Ya estan al tanto. Debimos llamarlos ya que sospechamos de un secuestro doctora. El auto fue chocado desde ambos costados en una calle de un solo sentido, esa es es la primer pista que nos llevo a esa conclusion. La segunda pista fue la puerta forzada.

\- Por dios... Bien, bien, al deber. Veamos que encontramos. Los seguiremos en la ambulancia a todos lados. ¿Quienes son los chicos que estan alli? Estan desconsolados, pobrecitos. Si hace falta les daremos calmantes.

\- Ellos sin los primeros sospechosos. Son a quienes visitarian los accidentados. Daniel Summers, Christina Steffens y Alex Richards.

\- ¿Quienes son mi paciente y la acompañante?

\- El chico es Adam Stewart, forense nuestro y la chica es famosa. Angelina Brown.

\- Oh, la bailarina. Tan joven y talentosa. Espero haya sobrevivido.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui sucede la bisagra en la historia, se vienen capitulos diferentes, dificiles y tal vez no tan largos. Nuevos personajes que espero odien. Elegi una linea que va a ser extraña de desarrollar pero es lo que quiero para mi historia.


	12. Resistir y no Desistir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los periodicos, los noticieros, las redes sociales, todos preguntandose donde estara Angelina.  
Un dia como cualquiera en la vida de los chicos. Humor, chocolate caliente y una charla sobre sexo.  
De a poco se nos muestra que esta sucediendo con Angie y como se desenlazara este lio.

> _ **"Aun no se tienen pistas de su desaparicion aunque todo indica que fue un crimen de odio, ya que no hay llamadas pidiendo rescate o similiar."** _

> > _ **"El conductor del auto fue dado de alta pero no recuerda detalles mas que ver el semaforo cambiando a rojo." ** _   
_ **.** _

  
_\- ¿¡Que!? ¿Es una broma verdad? ¿Como esta Adam, Alex? Ya mismo voy para ahi, a la mierda el trabajo. _  
.

_\- Dime que es una broma... no, no. No puede ser cierto ¿No tienen ningun dato? ¿No habia camaras en esa zona? ¿Como les dire a los chicos esto...? A Jack y Corina principalmente. Hariamos una fiesta por sus diez años bailando aqui._  
.

_\- Jerry, Nick... aun no saben nada, lo unico que tienen es una señora que miro por la ventana al escuchar el choque y vio que dos hombres sacaron a Angie y la dejaron en el suelo. Llamo a emergencias y cuando volvio a mirar por la ventana ya no habia nadie.__ Seguiran interrogandonos tambien._   
.

_\- Adam, mirame. No es tu culpa, esto fue planeado por alguien. Ninguno lo vio venir, deja de culparte._  
.

> _._   
** _"A seis meses de su desaparicion no se han tenido pistas. La policia investigo las camaras de seguridad pero los autos no tienen matricula visible y no se logra ver hacia dentro."_ **

_ **.** _

_\- Calmate Chris, solo esperemos. Sabes bien que no podemos hacer nada. Si Angie no aparecio por sus medios aun por algo habra sido._  
.

_\- ¿Muerta? No lo creo, lo hubiera sabido. Dudo que este muerta, lo sentiria si asi fuera._  
.

  
_\- Adam llamo tu psicologo, adelanta una hora la cita de mañana._  
.

_\- Hoy hace un año chicos..._  
.

_\- Cerraron el caso hoy, no hay pistas nuevas, las camaras no revelan nada util y la señora que vio el choque no ha cambiado su testimonio en este tiempo asi que no miente._  
.

_\- Chris, debemos hacer algo con sus cosas, estan juntando polvo y hasta cucarachas. Es dificil para nosotros tambien al igual que para ti pero no podemos permitir que vivas con ese desorden detras de la puerta._  
.

_\- Muy bien Adam, te dare el alta. puedes empezar a trabajar la semana que viene, llamare a registros y les dire de tu formulario. Recuerda siempre, tu no eres responsable del choque ni del secuestro, ¿Si_?  
.

_\- Dan, llamaron del teatro, quieren hacer un homenaje ya que hoy serian 11 años de la llegada de Angie. Si Chris se entera golpeara a alguien._  
.

_\- John... ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas comiendo menos otra vez y tienes unas ojeras enormes, te conozco hermano, no te escapas facil de mi._

* * *

Dos años y siete meses ya. Nadie vio nada salvo la señora que llamo a emergencias, no se encontraron nuevas pistas, ninguna huella que no fueran de Angie o Adam. El caso fue cerrado hace unos meses.

La vida continua, debimos seguir trabajando, estudiando y pagando un alquiler. Sin el sueldo de Angie se nos dificulto un poco pero encontramos dos lindos apartamentos con dos cuartos cada uno, cercanos a la casa de John.

El teatro tuvo que cambiar su elenco, Corina Lockhart es la nueva primer bailarina residente, ascendieron a algunos, cambiaron algunas obras y modificaron carteleras. Ivan, el noviecito de Angie, pidio un traspaso a un teatro en Rusia y no supimos mas de el.

Adam fue dado de alta por el psicologo y la psiquiatra luego de dos años de consultas semanales, ansioliticos y antidepresivos, y un tratamiento para combatir una grave anemia. Por poco no fue enviado a un hospital psiquiatrico ya que no dejaba de hablar en un bucle constante de como fue su culpa no haber visto el semaforo y los autos. En dos años y con nuestro apoyo logro salir de ese estado y quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. John lo llevo a vivir a su casa luego de revocar el contrato de alquiler de este. Ambos tuvieron problemas, no imaginamos que John estuvo tan involucrado con Angie pero si lo estaba, nos sorprendio a todos. Tuvo problemas alimenticios e insomnio.

Alex, Dan, Tommy, Nick, Jerry, yo misma, todos tuvimos problemas. A todos nos afecto en los aspectos cotidianos y en lo personal. Alex empezo a fumar. Dan peleo con Kathie muchas veces por estar fumando marihuana la mayor parte del dia pero ella no lo abandono. El blackie estuvo cerrado poco mas de un mes y cuando abrio de nuevo fueron semanas con poca gente pero se normalizo.

Yo, por mi parte, perdi el año en la universidad debido al bajo rendimiento. No lograba concentrarme, no dejaba de pensar como Angie podia estar desaparecida y que nadie supiera nada. Nadie sabe nada hoy dia. Los periodicos nos apabullaron con portadas sensacionalistas y con ganas de atraer publico con la desaparicion de una figura publica. 

> "_Famosa bailarina desaparece y no se encuentra su cuerpo, se sospecha suicidio." _

> > _"_ _Desaparece bailarina famosa luego de un choque fatal, se sospecha intento de homicidio." _   
_._

Hubo un tiempo donde no podiamos mirar la tv o pasar frente a una tienda de diarios sin ponernos nerviosos, tristes o enojados, cada reaccion depende de cual de los chicos fuera. Solo John logro mantenerse a flote lo suficiente como para no dejar que nos hundamos, no se como lo logro pero lo hizo.

Fue dificil cuidar de Adam, estuvo en una mala condicion mucho tiempo. Yo abandone mi carrera y me ofreci para estar com Adam en las horas que John se fuera a trabajar. El pobre estaba siempre tomando pastillas para la ansiedad, para dormir, para el estomago y no tener una ulcera de tantas pastillas, otras pastillas para sus lesiones en las piernas y el brazo. Fue una etapa dificil pero salimos. Adam trabaja medio turno hasta que el psicologo de su visto bueno, ya que por mas que tenga el alta tienen un par de sesiones agendadas para conversar sobre el progreso. 

En el teatro decidieron hacer un homenaje por los once años que Angie llevaria bailando, justamente es mañana. Hace unos meses, cuando fue el segundo año de su desaparicion, hicieron una campaña fotografica reclamando por Angie y otras tantas mujeres desaparecidas. 

Fue en una plaza, colocaron gigantografias de diferentes mujeres con sus nombres y fechas de desaparicion y todas en blanco y negro, estas gigantografias las ubicaron en una estructura de acrilico con fotos de Angie de diferentes ballets, dando un fondo a las demas fotografias. La gigantografia principal es, de Angie obviamente, la foto del registro del teatro.  
.  
A la noche nos reunimos en casa de John y Adam para tomar chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, un talento de Adam que no conociamos.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Estan listos para probar el mejor chocolate del mundo?

Adam y sus frases engreidas... 

\- Por supuesto hombre, para eso vinimos. Compre barras de chocolate, las que me dijiste.- Dijo Dan y le paso la bolsa.- Tambien traje algunos bocaditos.

\- Por eso te encargo a ti las compras, tu si sabes de cocina amigo mio, no como estos aqui que solo saben lo basico ¡Ni siquiera puedo confiar en John para cocinar algo decente!

\- Que tu comida decente sea una carne al horno, seca y con verduras rostizadas, no es mi problema. Se cocinar, a ti no te gusta.

\- Eso es cierto, los rollitos de verduras le quedan bien, y la carne al horno con limon le queda espectacular.

\- Ponte de mi lado Chris, que no tomaras chocolate hahaha.

Ya estando en los sillones elegimos una pelicula y comenzamos a tomar ese chocolate delicioso que Adam prepara.

Y ahi es cuando decidi tocar el tema.

\- Chicos, saben que mañana es el homenaje en el teatro.- Deje mi taza en la mesita y les conte mis dudas.- Se que es dificil pero... no estoy segura de ir. Siento que la estamos dando por muerta de alguna forma. Homenajeandola como una maravilla de tiempo pasado. No me siento comoda.

Todos me miraron unos segundos hasta que John hablo.

\- Te entiendo, es extraño y despues de todo lo que sucedio...

\- ¡Al fin lo dijimos! Yo no me siento comodo en esos actos... ¡Por dios que estuve dia tras dia hablando solo sobre ella! Por poco no me internan en un psiquiatrico.

\- Entiendo Adam, solo pense que podiamos conversarlo y llegar a un punto que todos estemos de acuerdo y comodos, sabemos que no nos gustan los actos y homenajes que han hecho ultimamente. ¿Dan? ¿Alex?

\- Chris, tu sabes que nosotros llegamos hechos pupa de esos actos, llorando como niños.

\- Si rubia, seria mejor si no fueramos. Es horrible decirlo pero las probabilidades de que Angie este viva...

No. No, no de nuevo este tema.

\- Dan por favor, sabemos que sus padres estaban en la ciudad en esa fecha, pueden estar relacionados. Adam dijo que los semaforos cambiaban de forma muy particular, ¿Quieres contarme eso de nuevo?

_Di que no. Di que no._

\- Si, era algo muy raro. Normalmente cambian de uno en uno, verde, amarillo, rojo, amarillo y verde otra vez. Esa noche...- Pauso unos segundos y nos miro.- Esa noche solo iban de amarillo a rojo, y luego de tres o cuatro cambios pasaban a verde. Cuando nos chocaron el semaforo estaba en verde y frenamos porque paso a rojo directamente, ahi nos cayeron encima las camionetas.

\- ¿Camionetas...? 

  
\- Si, ¿Nunca les dije? No eran autos. He estado recordando algunas cosas pero hasta el choque, recuerdo ver una camioneta desde la izquierda y se que Angie intento detenerlas pero fue muy tarde... por dios, aun escucho sus gritos y el chasquido de mi brazo. Si no fuera por ella nos hubieran aplastado. Son imagenes... borrosas aun, pero las sensaciones que me provocan son muy reales y ayudan un poco a recordar mas.

Su voz a pesar de ser suave en ese momento, sono fuerte y clara en nuestros oidos, sorprendidos y angustiados.

\- Angie intento salvarnos y yo ni siquiera pude ayudarla cuando ese hombre la saco del auto. Si tan solo hubiera dejado los cinturones prendidos unos minutos mas podria haber ganado tiempo o podria haber tomado su mano o gritar por ayuda ¡Algo! ¡Mierda! ¡¡Solo tenia que estirar mi brazo!!

\- Adam, Adam, escuchame claramente. Ya hablamos de esto. No es tu culpa, te quebraste el brazo derecho en tres partes, por mas que quisieras si la hubieras sostenido, con un tiron tu brazo estaria desprendido del todo. Sabes bien esto, conoces de anatomia y de lesiones, sabes que un brazo quebrado no es funcional. Ahora deja de culparte.

John lo estaba sosteniendo de los hombros mientras lo hacia entrar en razon, como otras tantas veces. Por esto mismo Adam aun veia a su psicologo una vez al mes, tendia a recaer en ese bucle de culpa y rabia. Lo unico que lograba que saliera de ese rulo de em ociones era recordarle hechos verificables y logicos, como el ejemplo de que un brazo quebrado no es funcional, y mencionarle sus estudios en anatomia. De esta forma su cerebro verifica la informacion y logra salir de ese torbellino que aun logra moverle el suelo a este chico.

\- Adam, sabemos que hubieras hecho lo posible por ayudarla, no te culpes mas. No te hace bien y a nosotros nos pone mal verte asi. Nunca pensamos mal de ti, jamas pienses que te culpamos de algo.

\- Si, lo se. Solo que aun a veces no puedo evitar pensar en las posibilidades. Aunque personalmente no creo que haya muerto, algo me dice que esta con vida pero lejana, de alguna forma. Como si... ya no fuera ella misma.

\- ¿De nuevo con tu intuicion Adam? Hace años no te sucedia.

Nos estamos perdiendo de algo fuerte aqui, si. Sin duda algo sucede.

\- Si, podriamos decirlo de esa forma. La siento viva pero no como ella. Digamos... se encuentra modificada de algun modo.

Nos miramos con Dan y Alex sin entender de que hablaban, John parecia seguirle el hilo pero nosotros tres estabamos en blanco totalmente.

\- Chicos, hay algunas cosas que aun no saben. No porque no hayamos querido contarles, simplemente no salio el tema a flote. Hay cosas de mi mismo que ni tu Adam, conoces aun. Bien, hablare yo. Adam tiene un sentido de intuicion bastante desarrollado, son sensaciones pero la capacidad de interpretarlas es increible y altamente acertada. Por otro lado estoy yo... podriamos decir que soy tan extraño como lo era, es, soy tan extraño como lo es Angie.

\- ¿Por que hablas en presente? ¿Que es lo que sabes?- Dan estaba listo para saltarle al cuello ante una respuesta errada.

\- Yo soy bastante anormal, al igual que Angie tengo habilidades diferentes.- Dicho esto desaparecio en una nube tenue de humo negro y que de alguna forma... parecia tener glitter, purpurina en ciertas zonas. Asi como desaparecio de mi lado, aparecio sentado al costado de Alex, que de un salto casi cae del sillon.

\- ¿¡QUE MIERDA!? ¿¡QUE MIERDA ACABA DE SUCEDER!?

\- ¡¡POR DIOS HOMBRE!! ¿¡POR QUE NUNCA ME CONTASTE SOBRE ESTO!?

\- John... no vuelvas a asustarme asi. Me late raro el corazon... mierda. Y casi me caigo del susto.

\- Wow hermano, eso definitivamente esta fuera de serie pero un poco de anestesia antes de hacer eso no hubiera estado mal.

\- Hahahaha sus caras, hace tiempo no lo hacia. Angie ya conocia esta habilidad, adivino que algo no estaba bien conmigo y le conte toda la verdad. Aunque yo fui el primero en notar que ella era especial.

\- ¿Cuando supo? Ah si, nuestra Angie es muy especial. Deberias haberla visto rompiendo y volviendo a armar cosas. Si los X-men fueran reales, Angie seria una Jean Gray bravucona haha.

Ver a John y Dan reirse hizo que algo dentro de mi se entibiara, una sensacion que hace tiempo no sentia, esta liviandad en el ambiente. Angie lograba ser el pegamente que nos unia, siemprevtenia algo para decir y nos ponia por delante de todo. Estar sin ella aun pesa en el alma y eso no cambiara, pero se alegraria de ver como logramos mantener la amistad bien solida a pesar de los problemas, las peleas y las lagrimas.

\- Ella lo noto en el Blackie, una noche que hubo un homenaje a Panthera y ella se metio con Adam en el mosh. Yo la encontre en la puerta cubriendo a Ron y volvimos a la barra por el pasillo del costado. Como saben desde el primer momento me gusto y digamos que... hize un pequeño movimiento.

\- ¿Como que un movimiento? ¿Besuqueaste a Angie en un pasillo?

\- Si y no, no le bese la boca justamente pero esos detalles no les interesan. Bueno, ella creyo por un momento que yo era un infiltrado de sus padres asi que se asusto pero...

\- ¿¡Pero que hombre!? Largalo de una vez.

\- Simplemente la convenci de que no lo era. Ella noto mi sinceridad y me creyo. Desde ahi ya saben, me enamore de ella y se que ella estaba sintiendo algo por mi.

\- Hasta yo estuve enamorado un tiempo de ella...

\- Eso lo sabiamos Adam, eras muy obvio y... ¿Tu hiciste cositas raras con mi hermana? Dios... no lo quiero imaginar.

\- ¿Por que de repente estamos hablando de mi vida? Si hicimos, de hecho fue ella quien comenzo todo... bueno, sin contar que yo la bese el pasillo del Blackie, desde ese momento fuimos barranca abajo, sip. La primer vez vininos aqui y ahi donde estas sentado tu, ella me hizo...

\- ¡¡WOAH JOHN ESPERA...!!

\- Mhm, ella tenia ese piercing que... 

\- ¡YA CALLATE JOHN!

\- ¡¡NO QUIERO SENTARME EN LOS RESTOS DE TUS HIJOS JOHN!! ¡¡QUE ASCO!! ¡Y MEZCLADOS CON MI HERMANA ENCIMA!

\- Y lo usaba muy bien para... ¿Que sucede? ¿No querian saber? Hahahahahaha asi aprenderan. Es cierto que vinimos aqui pero en realidad ella se cayo en ese sillon de alli, no ahi Dan, calmate. Aparte ¿Te crees que haria eso en mi sillon? Hombre, esos se fueron en un envase al tacho de basura.

\- John ¿Se cayo? No lo imagino.

\- Si, estabamos en el Blackie y despues de una charla intensa vinimos aqui, ambos estabamos un poco alcoholizados, por eso se cayo.

\- Bueno, aqui nos acabamos de enterar que uno de nuestros amigos estaba enamorado de Angie. Otro de ellos esta enamorado aun y se acosto con ella varias veces y...

\- Cuatro.

_What the bloody hell?_

\- ¿Que?

\- Cuatro.

\- Ay John no me cuentes las posiciones, me estas quemando el cerebro realmente hermano, por favor. Mira a Alex, ya dejo de funcionar el pobrecito y Adam esta fantaseando y seguramente se toque pensando en Angie hoy y yo no tengo a Katie y ¡!

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?_

\- ¡¡YA CORTA EL ROLLO PENDEJO!! ¡ESTAS ESTUPIDO!

\- ¡EL NO PARA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS CHRIS! ¡NO ME CALMO NADA!

\- Dan, me referia a que solo nos acostamos cuatro veces. Varias si, cuatro.

\- Bueno, resumiendo. Tenemos a un enamorado de Angie. ¿Que tenia esto que ver con que eres rarito como ella? Hablaste en tiempo presente, ¿Por que?

\- No pierdes ni una linea. Se que Angie esta viva, lo siento. ¿Han escuchado hablar de almas gemelas? Son mas reales de lo que creen.

\- John, vivimos con Angie y te conocemos a ti. Unas almas gemelas y su mito no nos asombraran.

\- Bueno, pues esto comenzo alrededor del año 940 en Noruega, si no me equivoco.

> "Dicen que hay almas que estan destinadas a amarse y permanecer juntas por siempre. Ya sea amor romantico, materno o paterno, es lo mismo. Dicen que estas almas siempre se encontraran en cada vida para resolver conflictos de vidas anteriores o simplemente convivir.   
Cuentan tambien que hay un tipo de almas que sin importar lo que suceda siempre estaran unidas por un lazo aun mas fuerte.

> En cada vida, el alma debe superar miedos y desafios de una vida anterior para poder seguir su ascenso hasta que ya no debe reencarnar, hasta el momento en que ya supero sus miedos y remendo sus errores. En ese nivel, llamesmosle asi, el alma pasa a otro plano, junto a otras almas que ya cumplieron su ciclo de vidas.
> 
> Mientras se reencarna, segun he leido, las almas buscan de forma intuitiva a su gemela, las personas no saben de eso, simplemente sienten como se conectan con una persona que pùede o no ser alguien de su entorno, muchas veces esto no sucede y esa persona lleva una vida que si bien puede ser feliz, no lo sera tanto como si hubiera encontrado a su alma destinada. Es en otra vida donde sigue buscando y buscando hasta que se cruzan y ahi es cuando hacen click y pasa como con Angie y conmigo, de un momento al otro no saben donde estan metidos pero no estan bien si no estan juntos.
> 
> He tenido sueños muy extraños, que despues buscando info en google pude ubicar lugares y fechas. Si no me equivoco comenzo todo en Noruega, mi pais natal casualmente, alrededor del 940, se que eramos niños y de grandes nos casamos pero ella murio en un incendio. Otro sueño que tuve fue tambien en noruega pero no se en que fecha, pero aun se escuchaba noruego antiguo asi que fue muy cercana a la otra vida. Esa vez nos casamos y vimos crecer a nuestros nietos. Luego ella fue un niño que conoci cuando se cayo de un arbol y la ultima fue aqui en Londres, en la epoca Victoriana, no era prostituta pero la mato Jack el Destripador... No se porque pero ella siempre mantuvo variaciones del mismo nombre, Angelica, Angela, Angel, Angelique y ahora Angelina. 
> 
> Las veces que murio recuerdo que estaba desolado, es mas, la primer vez me suicide, pero no soñe con muchos detalles mas que los que les estoy contando. Se que esta viva porque lo siento, es extraño pero eso que nos une me permite sentir que ella esta viva, no se decirles que la siento diferente asi como Adam lo hace pero se que ella vive y que de algun modo volvera a nosotros."

\- Wow John, eso es algo... trillado por decirlo de algun modo pero he leido y estudiado sobre eso, esta de moda ir a psicologos que hacen regresiones a vidas anteriores pero nunca lei o escuche que una persona soñara con sus vidas pasadas, hasta en facebook han salido videos de personas que mueren y recuerdan cosas de otras vidas pero generalmente son niños. ¿Has ido a un psicologo o algo? Se necesita hipnosis profunda para lograr el estado de consciencia necesario para recordar esas vidas.- No pude evitar largar el rollo de psicologia que tan bien conocia.

\- Es trillado si pero no imposible. Lo consulte con el psicologo de Adam, me dijo que el tuvo unos casos donde sucedio esto mismo, trato seis casos de regresiones y dos habian comenzado mediante sueños, con mi caso ya era tres que el conocia. Hicimos una sesion de hipnosis y recorde algunos detalles mas, como los nombres y vi los rostros claramente pero no mucho mas, lleva bastante tiempo lograr esa hipnosis. 

Los chicos miraban en silencio nuestro intercambio, ya conocian del tema pero aun asi era un poco extraño suponer que Angie esta viva solo por los sueños de nuestro amigo, pero dado que se que es posible esto, yo decido que le creo. No puedo creer que Angie este m uerta, no soportaria eso.

\- John, si tu asi lo piensas, yo estoy contigo, no puedo darme por convencido de que ella este muerta solo porque alguien se la llevo. prefiero creerte y no darme por vencido.- Todos coincidimos con Alex, con unas palabras es capaz de decir lo que todos pensamos y no necesitamos agregar mas nada.

\- Bueno, ninguno de nosotros desistira de la probabilidad de que ella viva, es resistir o morir, si vive ella volvera a nosotros. y no creo que nuestra Angie este muerta.

.

.

\- Ya no nos sirve, ese coma inducido fue muy largo y el medicamento muy fuerte, se daño la zona que necesitamos analizar.

\- Los jefes nos fritaran el cerebro a nosotros si saben.

\- Diles que fue una fiebre por la traqueotomia, lo creeran y no nos diran nada si desechamos el cuerpo.

\- Pero... aun vive.

\- Ivan cariño, tu no conoces de este tema, solo eres carismatico y bailas bien. Haras lo que te digamos que hagas si no quieres nadar en el fondo del rio como lo hara ella.

\- Si Doc, arreglare la camioneta y les dire a los muchachos. 

\- Bien, solo necesito extraerle dos tubos mas de sangre y una pequeñisima porcion de esa zona dañada de su cerebro, que los peces y gusanos van a devorar. Y asi nuestra querida Angie se va de este mundo, cumpliendo el proposito para el que fue concebida pòr sus lindos padres, ¿No lo crees, Ivan?

\- S-Si señora, totalmente. Me ire a alistar todo. 

\- No te demores, no hay tiempo que perder. En cuanto la desconecte ya estara respirando por sus medios, la saque del coma hoy en la mañana, solo esta sedada y no me gustaria verla cuando despierte. No quiero que se repita el desastre de cuando llego aqui.

\- Si, no se preocupe. Sera rapido y no saldra nadie herido.

\- Eso espero Ivan, eso espero.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui volvi con un cap raro como siempre jaja, contado desde otra perspectiva y con dialogos diferentes a los anteriores. Otras vistas y un final un poco... cruel, pero de todas formas yo nunca dije que esta historia seria tierna, no lo es y no lo sera. 


	13. Un Puzzle Inquietante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo comienza con un homicidio en un bosque.  
De alguna forma todos se encuentran en cuidados intensivos charlando con un doctor que no les da buenas noticias.  
Ellos creian que la ausencia era abrumadora pero no sabian el verdadero significado de la palabra hasta este dia.

\- Oye Adam... aun me siento pesado. El chocolate de anoche estaba rico. Hasta Chris se tomo tres tazas. Aparte los bocaditos que consiguio Dan estaban muy buenos.

\- Hahaha yo dije, soy muy bueno haciendolo, eso y mas cosas hahahaha

\- Si claro, diselo a Emily, no quiere cruzarse contigo.

\- Ella me ama, lo se. Ahora tengo los ojos puestos en Anne, y quiero ponerle mas cosas pero bueno, todo a su tiempo.

\- Asi te quedaras solo, seria lindo tener a alguien que te espere en casa.

\- Me compraria un perro, o un gato... mejor un perro, los gatos son muy independientes y no se sentirian bien en el depa pero un perro necesita pasear y tener un patio en lo posible... Ya se, ¡Un loro! Podria tenerlo suelto en la casa. Y puedo charlar con el, le enseñare a insultar, principalmente a Dan hahahaha

\- O puedes entrenarlo para que ataque cuando tu grites hahaha como la niña de ese video viral hahahaha eso era genial.

\- ¡¡Que genial!! Se lo haria a Dan, me encanta molestarlo, se enoja facil haha Alex es mas calmado y sabe discutir sin perder y Chris, ella me daria un golpe al primer cruze que tuvieramos gahahahaha

\- Si, no lo dudo. Oye... ¿En que camino teniamos que doblar? No hay señalizacion pero creo que era por aqui.

\- Espera que activo el GPS... **_Gire a la derecha en cincuenta metros... _**Giri a li dirichi in cinquinti mitris... dios, apenas se le entiende con el acento español, deberian poner a cada idioma su traductora. No me mires asi hombre, segun el mapa deberia estar por alli, donde empieza ese bosque.

\- Bien, por lo menos hay arboles asi el auto tendra resguardo, me jode usar mi auto cuando estamos trabajando. ¿Que paso con los del departamento?

\- Uno esta en el mecanico, otro lo choco Jean y el otro esta esperandonos en el area.

\- Oh.

\- Si, oh. Alli, debemos seguir ese camino junto al rio y llegaremos. Un poco raro pero bueno, no creo que haya otra forma de llegar.

\- Si, es el unico camino, escuche a los chicos quejandose por la radio. Es bastante trillado girar el auto para volver asi que el ultimo tramo lo hare en reversa asi no nos complicamos. Pero parece que... Adam, agarra la valija ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Por que...? ¿Un cuerpo? Ve bajando, avisare a central y tambien llevare la camara.

\- Ten cuidado en la barranca, pasame guantes. Saca unas fotos de este lado tambien, tal vez salen hay otros rastros.

\- Si, atrapalos. Ten cuidado, el rio no parece hondo pero podrias resbalarte.- _Central, aqui Stewart... encontramos otro cuerpo en la zona del bosque que estamos investigando. Estamos a medio kilometro aproximadamente de nuestro equipo. Mi compañero bajo a investigar, no sabemos si esta con vida aun. Necesitaremos otro equipo. Ambulancia y policia, no sabemos con que nos topamos._\- John, ¿Que tienes ahi? Ya estoy contigo, por poco perdimos a los sospechosos.

\- No revise nada aun, mis guantes se mojaron y no quiero acercarme sin ellos, cruza de una vez. Ocupemonos de este cuerpo y luego hablamos con los chicos por si vieron algun vehiculo extraño.

\- Aqui estoy, toma, pontelos. John, hay algo extraño... no me gusta.

\- A ello, te guste o no. Notas que respira, la sabana se mueve, me pregunto quien habra hecho esto, no es trabajo novato. Esos nudos no son faciles de hacer, de ese lado hay otro camino asi que podrian haber llegado en un vehiculo. Listo, ayudame a desarmar los nudos.

\- Tengo una mala sensacion John, lo digo en serio.

\- Adam, no es la primera vez que ves un cadaver o alguien vivo en malas condiciones. Llevamos seis años en esto por favor. ¿Recuerdas el orfanato que se incendio? Eso fue traumatico. Al igual que el incendio del hospital que inicio aquella madre que tenian custodiada por esquizofrenia. Esas requisas fueron horribles. Esta es una simple y aun vive asi que apura ese nudo.

\- Ok. Pero te digo que deberias haber empezado tu por la cabeza y dejarme los pies a mi, no deberia ya que... no, no, no lo creo, ¡John! ¡la mierda John! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡JOHN POR FAVOR! ¡DIME QUE ESTOY DELIRANDO! No puede ser, no puede ser, no lo creo... no, no, no...

\- Adam, por favor, no te desmayes. Ay no, mierda... mierda ¡Mierda! ¿¡Que haces aqui!? ¿¡Como apareces asi luego de casi tees años desaparecida!? Seras mi perdicion, definitivamente. Enfocate, enfocate... encuentra tu eje Jord y aferrate a el. Respira hondo. Por lo menos respiras, esperame aqui. Y tu Adam, ya habra que agendar de nuevo el psicologo. Ah... -_ Central, aqui Amdahl, la persona que encontramos esta viva, se ve en malas condiciones por heridas, necesitaremos dos ambulancias, mi compañero entro en shock y perdio el conocimiento ya que es alguien conocido. El debera salir del caso, la persona que encontramos es amiga nuestra, si si, desaparecida. Si, mujer, Angelina Brown. Si, gracias._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
\- Si, muchas gracias. Alex, Alex... era John.

\- ¿Que queria?

\- A-Angie... aparecio viva.

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿Donde esta? ¿Esta en un hospital?

\- Dejame un segundo, necesito sentarme... La encontraron junto a un rio, en la mañana cuando iban a buscar un cuerpo que aparecio en un bosque. Ella esta en la unidad de cuidados intensivos del Saint George, aparentemente en coma inducido. Y nadie puede visitarla salvo dos enfermeras y su medico... El piso esta cerrado al publico ya que luego del primer analisis concluyeron que fue drogada con no se que... no se, no le entendi mas Alex, no pude escuchar mas, esta viva... dos años sin saber nada y aparece viva.

\- Mierda... Calmate Dan, debemos avisar a Chris primero y reunirnos con John y Adam, luego avisaremos a Tommy, desde ahi partimos con el resto. Llamare a Chris.  
.  
.

Esa llamada cambio mi vida. La noche anterior hablabamos sobre como seria que ella viviera y de que si realmente vivia llegaria a nosotros. Hoy aparece en condiciones que no sabemos aun.

John esta tomando una taza de te con tilo como para calmar un ejercito y Adam esta en emergencias con el monitor y un suero sedante conectado. Dan y Alex estan sentados casi catatonicos y lloran en silencio.

\- John, ¿Que se sabe?- Le dije secandome los ojos.

El tenia la mirada fija en el piso, mirando sin mirar.

\- Solo lo que te dije, estamos vetados del departamento hasta que se resuelva esto o ella salga del hospital. Cuando son casos personales se retira el personal que pueda estar involucrado para que no estorbe. Adam y yo estorbamos.

\- El medico aun no vino, ¿Que dijeron de Adam?

\- Solo es un shock, el suero es para que descanse y calme la mente, el monitor es porque tiene una pequeña arritmia. Cuando vaya a casa le pondran de nuevo el Holter, estoy seguro.

En eso entro el doctor de Angie, Kazim Habib.

\- Bueno, eso es bueno. Oh, hola doctor.

\- Hola chicos, ya tenemos los primeros analisis de Brown, tomen asiento. Sera una larga conversacion.

Respirando pesado nos sentamos a escuchar su diagnostico.

\- Bueno, en principo les dire que ella esta bien en lo posible. No esta desnutrida ni deshidratada. Sus niveles de azucar, de globulos y demas en sangre son buenos. No tiene lesiones mas alla de golpes, no hay fracturas ni fisuras nuevas. No hubo abuso de ningun tipo y no hay rastros de abusos sexuales tampoco. Tenemos su historial medico completo y sabemos que lesiones se hizo en el ballet y cuales no. Esta sana hasta ese punto.

"Ahora se complica bastante y esto es clave para la investigacion asi que maxima discrecion. En su sangre encontramos una benzodiacepina muy peligrosa y potente. Flunitrazepam. Se le llamo droga de la violacion en Estados Unidos en la decada del 90'. Es de venta ultra restringida y se usa como sedante para casos de insomnio, tratamiento de ansiedad y el uso mas comun es sedante quirurgico, todo en diferentes cantidades. Sospechamos que se le administro al menos cada tres dias tomando en cuenta el estado en que se encuentra ella y los niveles de la droga en su sangre. Es una droga que el higado metaboliza rapidamente y se elimina mediante orina y heces, que aun haya rastros es preocupante. Desarrollara un sindrome de abstinencia grave, espero que nos permitan recetarle una dosis baja de flunitrazepam para contrarrestar este sindrome, sino seria extremadamente riesgoso para ella.

En las tomografias, que hicimos varias ya que no creimos lo que veiamos, se ve que le practicaron una ablacion en el lobulo frontal y que su cabello oculto, doy gracias que no se infesto el corte porque parece que no rasuraron la zona. Este es el lobulo donde se maneja el lenguaje, la conciencia de trabajar y realizar actividades, la creatividad, impulsos, posibilita poder elegir, planificar y tomar decisiones voluntarias y conscientes en otras palabras. No lo sabemos aun pero cuando Angie despierte podria tener dificultades para hablar, para recordar tareas que sabia a la perfeccion y hasta para moverse. Tambien afecta al control de impulsos pero a ella lo que le practicaron le afectara directamente en el lenguaje y la memoria. Puede olvidar el color azul pero al dia siguiente reconocerlo. A esto se suma que el uso constante de flunitrazepam puede causar amnesia anterograda.

Eso lo sabremos cuando la despiertemos, la hemos sedado para practicarle mas analisis y le estamos realizando dialisis ya que uno de sus riñones parece estar dañado. No tenemos los resultados de ese estudio aun pero probablemente el organo este bajo en rendimiento debido a que la mantenian sedada y por tanto filtraba sangre contaminada constantemente.

Esto son conjeturas basadas en lo que hemos visto en tomografias y en el analisis de sangre que tenemos. Los analisis mas especializados, para saber el flujo sanguineo y electrico en el cerebro, analisis para enfermedades infecciosas, sexuales y de cualquier tipo aun no estan listos y su rendimiento pulmonar es estable y suficiente. Estos estudios los tendre mañana en la mañana y al mediodia podran venir y lo charlaremos.

De momento, ella esta siendo tratada por la benzodiacepina y sus riñones. Creemos que tiene una pequeña arritmia pero probablemente fue provocada por nervios al estar secuestrada tanto tiempo. El resto de sus organos parecen funcionar bien. Las ecografias mostraron un buen funcionamiento del aparato digestivo, sistema respiratorio, urinario a excepcion de los riñones y tambien el aparato circulatorio.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante. Le realizaron una traqueotomia, la cual sufrio una infeccion reciente pero no la trataron, fuimos nosotros quienes curamos la herida y fue cerrada con puntos.

Muy bien, esto es todo de momento chicos. Debo volver con ella pero mañana al mediodia los esperare en la sala de invitados de cuidados intensivos, podran entrar solamente ustedes cinco, si Adam pudiera venir.

Hasta mañana chicos."

Por unos minutos ninguno hablo. Supongo que el que realmente entendio la extension de esto es John, pero el doctor claramente dijo que Angie podria tener un daño cerebral permanente y no necesitamos mucho rodeo para entender eso.

\- John... ¿Angie estara bien?- Fue lo que me escuche decir.

\- Es dificil decirlo, no tengo mucho conocimiento en el funcionamiento del cerebro pero se que una ablacion puede tener severas consecuencias aun cuando el area extirpada estuviera enferma... si el area estuviera sana puede causar un daño aun mayor pero no sabremos a que escala hasta que ella este consciente. La benzodiacepina es otro tema... deben haberle inyectado pequeñas cantidades seguidamente, sino no estaria viva. Por favor, esto es demasiado enfermizo incluso para mi.

\- Lo que dijo del lenguaje y la memoria...

\- Eso se vera cuando ella despierte, definitivamente tendra secuelas pero puede ser que olvide unicamente algunas cosas hasta como puede olvidar como se habla, no sabemos. Podria no afectarle en nada.

\- Oigan... esto va teniendo sentido... Ella siempre dijo que sus padres la encerraban el el laboratorio cuando era niña ya que el lobulo frontal de su cerebro estaba mas desarrollado y le realizaban estudios. Y justamente se le extirpo una zona de ese lobulo.

Alex siempre sabe apuntar en una charla o una discusion, siempre da en el clavo.

\- Y eso explica como ella esta tan bien cuidada. Alimentada e hidratada.

\- Exacto. El tema es que no hay ningun hilo suelto mas que lo que Angie recuerde.

En ese momento Dan salto en su asiento como si se hubiera electrificado.

\- ¡Si lo hay! ¿No notaron que Ivan renuncio en el teatro al dia siguiente al accidente? Y casualmente el amenazo a Angie la noche anterior o esa misma, no recuerdo bien. Angie nos conto esto, ella hablo hasta con la abogada del teatro.

\- Si, ella dijo que Ivan la amenazo diciendole que el conocia gente que podia dañarla.- De a poco estabamos armando un puzzle que no nos gustaba.

\- En una charla que tuvimos me dijo que no podia acceder a su mente, que a nosotros nos leia sin esfuerzo pero que con Ivan no funcionaba y que ella sabia de un unico metodo que evitaba que ella accediera a una mente y que no queria que fuese cierto.

\- Probablemente Ivan estuviera inyectado con alguna droga que impidiera que Angie lo controle...

\- Eso explica que ella estuviera tanto tiempo sin poder actuar. Por mas que estuviera sedada, su... poder es automatico, ante el peligro actua solo, es como un instinto. Deberia haber hecho algo. ¿Recuerdan cuando se resbalo de las escaleras al poco tiempo de mudarnos?

\- Dan, le inyectaron una droga que reduce la actividad electrica del cerebro, no hay instinto que valga. Sin impulsos electricos suficientes no se puede hacer mucho. El flunitrazepam es una droga fuerte, psicotropica, la usan para anestesiar personas que requieren una cirugia. Aunque lo peor sera el sindrome de abstinencia, vi casos y los sintomas iban desde ansiedad, delirios, temblores y el unico caso que tuve donde se drogaban con benzodiacepinas, la persona desarrollo esquizofrenia debido a que le cortaron abruptamente el suministro de la droga y se suicido.

\- Mierda... esto es mas jodido de lo que pensamos.- Dan se pasaba las manos por el pelo queriendo controlar la desesperacion.

\- Entonces si le inyectaban esa cosa sabian que podria desarrollar amnesia anterograda, lo que sea que sea eso.

Alex estaba livido, como si no creyera que el mismo decia esas cosas.

\- Amnesia anterograda, la memoria a corto plazo no queda registrada. Es como vivir siempre el mismo dia, no se recuerdan hechos que sucedan despues del accidente. Normalmente es irreversible pero ella podria lograr revertirla.

\- ¿Que haremos? ¿Como lidiaremos con la policia, la prensa, el teatro, su familia, con ella cuando se despierte...?

\- Estamos juntos en esto Dan, todos nos apoyaremos y encontraremos una solucion para cuidar de Angie, y por Ivan no se preocupen que yo puedo encontrarlo.

Habiendo dicho esto, John se recosto en la silla mirando hacia nada en particular, tenia ese reflejo en los ojos que te hace pensar si realmente esta en sus cabales. En momentos asi me doy cuenta que no es alguien para tomar a la ligera.

Ultimamente usaba los lentes de armazon y sus ojos verdes parecen los de un gato, adquieren un filo que es imposible de creer si no fuera que sus pupilas siguen siendo circulares. Tiene un aura siniestra, realmente no me gustaria estar en su lado malo.

Estuvimos una hora mas en el hospital esperando que Adam despierte.

Nos fuimos del hospital cerca de medianoche, luego de levantar ansioliticos y sertralinas para Adam en la farmacia del hospital.

Tal vez la incertidumbre de no saber donde se encontraba Angie era horrible pero se venia una tormenta igual de peligrosa e incierta. ¿Con que Angie nos encontraremos cuando despierte? ¿Nos recordara? ¿Podra hablar y atestiguar contra los secuestradores?

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Es como un puzzle que debemos armar pero no tenemos imagenes guia ni piezas con formas definidas. Nuestra lista esta compuesta por dos certezas y un nombre:

_Primero_, s_u familia esta involucrada._

_Segundo, estamos frente a un grupo extenso._

_Tercero, Ivan es participe._

De esto estamos seguros los cinco. Hasta que Angie no diga algo, no hay forma de que cambiemos nuestras sospechas.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, un capitulo... desencadenante pero que nos introduce a un tema que estaba queriendo tocar y que sera un desafio de escribir.
> 
> El estado en que se despertara Angie luego de tanto tiempo siendo drogada.
> 
> No es algo que planee a la ligera, he buscado informacion sobre sedantes, sobre diferentes drogas alucinogenas, plantas venenosas, etc. Y al final termine eligiendo este bebe, flunitrazepam.
> 
> Tambien estoy armando un capitulo de curiosidades que publicare en algun momento, donde reuno detalles de esta historia que tal vez se veian dificiles de entender o acciones que pareciera que no tienen pies ni cabeza.
> 
> El proximo capitulo demorara en salir, aun esta siendo escrito!

**Author's Note:**

> Otro capitulo de esta trillada historia.  
Siempre pueden comentar si algo no les gusto o les parece que tienen una idea para aportar, siempre estoy feliz de agregar ideas a los capitulos!


End file.
